My Sangehili Daughter
by John Storm
Summary: Captain Alex Hood, famous Spartan IV, former ODST, son of the famous Lord Hood, and father to a Sangehili daughter? Just as Alex's life is going well he discovers that he is the father of a Sangehili daughter. As the conflict on Sangehilos escalates, can Alex keep his daughter safe from her own people?
1. Chapter 1

Well here's my first Halo story. Had this idea pop into my head after reading "Halo Reach: An Unexpected Alliance" by Christian Knight and I wanted to write it out.

Sorry if this chapter appears to be a little rushed. I really just wanted to get this chapter uploaded.

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Tensions

Sangehilo, 3 years after Halo event

"Damn it's hotter than the devil's nut sack." Private Hollows shouts.

Sergeant Wallis and Corporal Xavier look at the Private.

"Stop your grumbling Marine, you're here to do a job. Complaining doesn't make this hell of a deployment go by any faster." Corporal Xavier shouts at the Private.

"Oh please Corporal, no Marine wants to be in this hell hole. Let alone be close to an enemy who tried to exterminate our race."

The Marines groan under heat of Sangehilo's two suns. To the humans the heat is unbearable. They don't see how the Sangehili can live under such conditions. Though being stationed on a Sangehilo, the home species of the very race that's killed millions of humans, doesn't help.

"Remind me again why we're here Sergeant." Private Hollows asks after taking a long swallow from him canteen.

Sergeant Wallis sighs. "As stupid as it sounds, we're here to protect the Sangehili Lord against the revels and the Covenant. Apparently some of the Sangehili have so much hatred towards our kind, especially after the peace treaty was formed, that they felt like rebelling and trying to kill off the Lords. So our leaders, being the generous morons they are, decided to help by stationing Marines here. And that's why we're here in a nutshell."

Camp Alexandria, one of three Marine bases on Sangehili, is situated on a large hill overlooking the land belonging to Lord Visze Vadam, brother to the Arbiter. It was the largest base on the planet, hosting three companies of Marines and a small arsenal of tanks and warthogs. Anti-air guns were also placed strategically around the base and within a short walking distance in case of an air attack.

Most of the Sangehili were uncomfortable having a large human force not just within reach of their village but at a higher elevation than their village. But Visze understood that the Marines needed the elevation to protect the village and his keep from a Covenant or Rebel attack.

Despite being allies, there was still a deep tension between the Sangehili and humans. The war being reason. Even though they are allies the fact that the two species spent three decades killing each other just makes things very awkward and tense. Trust between the two species at the distance was hard enough, having humans on their home world didn't help. Many of the Marines felt the same towards the Sangehili.

"I don't see why we don't just nuke these guys and get it over with." Corporal Xavier shouts.

"Yeah, it's only a matter of time before they turn on us and the war starts again."

"We're here Marine because the Sangehili are our allies." A strong voice behind the Marines shouts.

The Marine jump at the sound of the masculine voice approaching them from behind. They spin around and see a black Spartan IV standing behind them. His armor is more rugged than most Spartans, indicating heavy use. His armor style resembles the Master Chief's only it's completely black, including the face shield. The Spartan isn't as big as the Master Chief but easily stands at least 6'5".

On his back is a M395 battle rifle with an M6H pistol on his hip. Also strapped on his back is a long machete. A large k-bar knife is strapped on his side, within each reach. As the Marine's look close they see what looks like sharp brass knuckles on both of his fists. What catches the Marine's attention is a patch on his right shoulder with two silver lines, indicating his rank.

"And when our allies are in trouble we do not abandon them."

The Marina jump to attention at the presence of one of their senior officers. All three salute him.

"At ease Marines." The Spartan chuckles. "You don't have to formal around me. I'm just a Spartan."

"YES SIR Captain." The Marine shout.

"Drop the sir shit Marines. Call me just Captain, Alex, or Hood."

"YES SIR." The Marine shout again.

The Spartan shakes his head and smirks inside his helmet.

"Uh are you the famous Alex Hood, son of the legendary Lord Hood?" One of the Marines asks. "The man who survived the Brute Assault on Meridian in 2551 all by yourself?"

The Spartan does answer for a moment. After a while he surprises them by taking off his helmet revealing his face. His face is dark skinned from a severe sunburn with a deep scar running down his face. The scar is evidence of an attack from a Brute weapon. His hair is dark brown with blue eyes.

"Yes that was me. But I didn't do it alone. If I was alone I wouldn't be standing here at this time."

Alex watches the Marines smirk quietly amongst themselves.

"Heck a Spartan doesn't need help."

Alex shoot his head. "I was ODST at the time. I didn't become a Spartan till two years later. But the past isn't important."

The Marine look at Alex confused. Since when has a Spartan not wanted to talk about his conquests.

"You guys should respect the Sangehili after everything they've done for us. If it wasn't for the Sangehili we would've been wiped out by the Flood."

"Yeah but they killed millions of us. Hell we spent three decades fighting them and now we're just supposed to be allies? It doesn't make sense."

Alex knows that what the Sergeant says is true. After everything the Sangehili did to the human race they shouldn't be trusted. But after Alex's experience with a certain Sangehili female, he can speak say that they can be trusted.

"You forget Marine they were misled for over a millennium into believing that we were their enemy. Just imagine that everything you ever known for a thousand years was a lie, and then have to survive without help. The Sangehili really had nothing when they found out the truth."

The Marines remain silent.

"When we needed help they were there. Now they need our help to keep them safe and end the rebellion."

The Marines laugh and the lowest ranking, Private Howard. "Whatever man, all I know is that if I even suspect these bastards as a threat I'm blowing them away."

Alex glares daggers at the Marine, making him wet his pants. "Then you'll risk not only ending the already tense alliance between us and the Sangehili but also my wrath as well. And I swear if you so much as point your gun in the direction of a Sangehili that is not a threat then I will cut out your heart and show it to you."

Private Howard slowly backs away from the Spartan. Alex just smiles as he watches the Marine spin around and take off running like a chicken with his cut off. It took Alex a long time to get used to people running away from him.

Alex suddenly hears a commotion going on a short distance away. It sounds like a bunch of little kids shouting at each other. He steps away from the two remaining Marines and walks towards the commotion.

Alex turns a corner to see a group of five Sangehili kids playing together. Why they're this close to the base puzzles Alex. But as Alex looks closer he notices something disturbing. Five of the children are ganging up and making fun of the little one. Alex feels a fury building inside of him. He knows how it feels to be bullied and seeing the small Sangehili in tears only infuriates him. Alex wants to intervene but knows her can't, not without getting into some serious trouble.

As luck would have it, Alex didn't have to wait long. A few moments pass and the Sangehili gang leaves, only bullied child remains. Even from where Alex is standing he can tell that she's in tears. Regulations tell Alex to stay out of it but his hearts says something else.

Alex takes off his helmet and slowly approaches the young Sangehili child. AS he approaches her Alex sees that she's looks different than other Sangehili he's seen before. Sure she's shorter, even for a five – year – old Sangehili. Her skin is a different shade, almost has a light brown coloring to it. Her mandibles are slightly shorter as well. As Alex gets closer he notices that her eyes are blue, like his.

Alex approaches her slowly so that he doesn't appear to be a threat and speaks to the girl in her native tongue. "Hey there little girl, why are you crying?"

The Sangehili girls jumps at the sound of Alex's voice. She turns around and freezes seeing Alex, a large Spartan, standing in front of her.

"Whoa there little girl," Alex says raising his hands to show her that he is unarmed. "I promise that I am not going to hurt you."

"Why should I believe you? I've heard the stories of Demons. Your kind is nothing but monsters, killing anyone who stands in your way."

Alex drops down to his knees to the girl's eye level. "Because I got something you'll love."

The child looks at Alex confused and scared, especially when Alex reaches back for something. But her fears turn to joy when she sees Alex pulls out a long slab that smells like meat.

"It's called beef jerky and it's yours if you tell me your name."

"It's Zume." The child says with a gleam in her eyes.

"Nice to meet you Zume." Alex says with a smile as he offers her the piece of jerky. "I'm Alex by the way."

Zume grabs to jerky out of Alex's arm and begins devouring it right before his eyes. In a moment Zume has completely eaten the jerky. Alex has never seen anyone eat a stick of jerky that fast.

"Thank you Alex. Can I have another?"

Alex smirks. "Maybe, if you tell me why those kids were bullying you."

Zume lowers her head trying not to cry. Seeing the girl tear up makes Alex heart break.

"They were making fun of me because I'm different and small. It

"You want to know how to deal with a bully?"

"Uh please, I'm tired of being bullied."

Alex smiles. "It's easy, all you gotta do is stand up to them."

Zume looks at Alex confused. "What do you mean Alex?"

"Well you see Zume, all bullies want is a response from you, to make themselves feel better. Most of the time you stand up to them, show them that you won't put up with their insults and they'll leave you alone and go looking for someone else."

"And what if they don't?"

"That's when you got to fight. And by fight I mean kick the crap out of them. If you have to fight dirty to do it then so be it. Just hope it doesn't come to that."

"Really, that's all I have to do, just stand up to them?" Zume says looking like she doesn't believe Alex.

"Yeah, that's all I had to do to end my bullies. Though they ended up with the hospital. I'd recommend not fighting unless you have to."

"Ok, I'll give it a try." Zume says. "Thanks for the advice, and the jerky."

"You're welcome, and here." Alex replies giving Zume another piece of jerky.

Zume smiles as she grabs the jerky and takes off running, a big smile on her face. It brings a smile to Alex's heart to see the little girl so happy. Alex doesn't understand why but he doesn't even know Zume. Though looking at the little Sangehili as she runs away Alex can't help but feel like he's connected to her somehow. Just being near her, Alex felt a warm feeling he hadn't felt in years, almost as if they're related.

Alex quickly pushes the feeling aside and heads back to the Marines. How could he even feel this way about a Sangehili? Sure he got really close emotionally to a certain Sangehili female once but that was a long time ago. Besides he's here to help the Sangehili with their rebel problems not fall in love.

"Why did you help that little split – lip out Captain?" A Marine calls out snapping Alex out of his trance.

"Does it really matter Marine? She needed the help and I was the only one around to help her."

"Not to step out of line sir but it does matter. She's a child, an elite child, you probably broke a few rules talking to her. Besides sir, her father should take care of it, not you."

Alex feels himself swell up with anger. "Two thing Marines, one, by Sangehili tradition, the child isn't told who their father is until they reach adulthood. Don't ask me why though, I think it has something to do with them having an equal opportunity."

The Marines look at each other stunned and feel like they've been put in their place. "Damn that's messed up."

"Hey it's their culture boy. Have some respect or I'll wipe your ass." Alex glares at the Marine, immediately calming down. "Second, I know how it feels to be bullied. As it's hard to believe I wasn't always the monster I am today. All I'm saying is that I couldn't just stand back and watch. If you don't like what I have to say then please . . . SHUT THE HELL UP."

The Marines takes a few step back away from the angered Spartan. They know better than to mess with a Spartan, especially Alex. The Marines know Alex's reputation.

Seeing the Marines cower before him brings a smile to his face, though his helmet, which he put back on after Zume walked away. Alex has always putting arrogant morons in their place. With Marines that wasn't exactly hard most times.

Alex is about to walk away when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A group a female Sangehili walking by. One of them in particular catches Alex's eye. She's slightly bigger and muscular than the other females. The female is actually attractive, even from a human's perspective. The elegant blue robe she's wearing only catches more of his attention, as if it's the last thing he expected to see on her. She hasn't noticed him yet.

The Marines look at Alex very confused, they've never seen a human stare this long at a Sangehili.

"What is it Captain?" The Corporal asks the Spartan who barely ever hears the Marine.

"Yeah everything's fine Corporal." Alex says not even looking at the Marine. "I think I just saw someone from the old days"

The two Marines look in the same direction as the Spartan to see three female Sangehili standing there. They don't see anything special about them. As far as the Marines are concerned those females are just animals standing there watching them, if not spying on them.

"Why do you even care about those female elites Spartan?"

"Yeah what are you doing, looking for one of them to take to your bed for tonight?"

The three Marines break out laughing at the thought of a Spartan IV and a Sangehili sharing a bed. The very thought of it is laughable at best. The three Marines laughing so hard they're almost vomiting is evidence of that. The Spartan just stands there and smile.

"I just might Marines." Alex says as serious as he can. "Now if you excuse me, I have a Sangehili to seduce."

Alex walks away without saying another word to the Marines, leaving them speechless. The Marines froze hearing the Spartans words, trying to figure out if he really means what he said.

Underneath his helmet Alex smiles. Stunning people like that has always been his specialty. Unknown to them he was half serious. Given his history with the female he was interested he might be getting an interesting time very soon.

X

"Resha is that you?" A familiar strong voice in the Sangehili language getting Resha's attention.

Resha turns around to see a black Demon walking towards her. Even though he has no weapon in his hands, the mere presence of him sends shivers down her spines. She's never seen a Demon in person before, only in videos and stories.

Even though the myths the Prophets spoke about Demons, them being pure monsters without a soul whose primary purpose is to kill Covenant, has been busted, Sangehili still don't like Demons. From the stories she's heard about Demons, single Demons killing hundreds of Covenant with ease, she has a reason to be afraid.

"How, how do you know my name?" Resha asks placing a hand on her plasma rifle, knowing that it's useless against a Demon, it still comforts her.

"What don't you recognize me?" The Demon says in a sarcastic manner.

Resha looks at the Demon confused. How could she recognize this Demon? She heard that the Demons supposedly were humans underneath their armor. But Resha can't even see the Demon's face, the helmet blocking her view. He might have a death glare on him and she wouldn't even know it. On top of that how could a Demon speak Sangehili.

"Maybe this will help you remember." The Demon said before doing something that Resha never expected.

The Demon reaches for his helmet and slowly takes it off. In a moment she finds herself looking at a dark skinned human with blue eyes. A long scar running down the side of his that Resha knows is from a Brute weapon catches her attention. It doesn't take long for Resha to recognize the human.

"Alex, First Lieutenant Alex Hood? Is that you?" Resha says stunned.

Alex smiles, "Yes, it's been what Resha, four years since we last each other? And its Captain Hood now."

"Oh so being a Demon got you a new promotion."

Alex shakes his head in amusement, Resha's always had a sense of humor, even for a Sangehili.

"Very funny Resha, nice to know that you haven't changed a bit."

The memories of their time on the human Meridian colony is still vivid in both of their memories. Resha, being one of the few female warriors of the time, was sent in with one of the extraction teams to search for Forerunner artifacts. Alex was a rookie on the ODST teams. The plan for Resha was supposed to be simple, locate the forerunner artifact and return to base. But things are never that simple.

One minute Resha and her team were recovering an artifact and the next they were under attack by the very Brutes they lead onto the city. Resha was the only one of her team who survived the attack. She managed to escape injured right into Alex, who had just been separated from his team. At first they nearly killed each other until Alex and Resha realized they need to stick together to survive.

Alex and Resha fought and snuck through enemy territory relying on each other. Despite them being separate species they bonded together so well. In the span of a few days Alex and Resha found themselves going from pointing their weapons at each other to sharing a bed just to be safe. Though they both knew it wouldn't last, if anything it'd get them both killed. So once Resha reconnected with her people she said goodbye to Alex and that was it.

"You'd be surprised Alex. A lot of things have changed, for both of us apparently." Resha replied pointing at Alex's Spartan armor.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't worry Resha I promise I'm not here to fight your people, just to keep the peace."

Resha smiles at Alex. "I know Alex; you always were a good man. I guess that's why I fell for you back in the day."

"Uh yeah, that was a memorable night." Alex replies blushing from embarrassment and rubbing the back of his head.

"That's a bit of an understatement." Resha says with a big grin remembering that night they spent together five years ago. "In more ways than you know."

Alex still remembers the last night he and Resha spent together vividly. He never counted on developing feelings for an elite, let alone admitting them to her. But Alex had developed feelings for Resha like he had never felt for another woman before. What caught him off guard was Resha pouncing on him, apparently she felt the same. That was the most magical night Alex and Resha had ever experienced. The feel of Resha's warm leather skin pressed against him, his tongue exploring her mouth, and her moans escalating with each thrust.

Alex looks at Resha confused. "What do you mean Resha?"

Alex suddenly hears the sound of small feet running towards him from behind. He turns around the see Zume running towards him. At first Alex thinks that Zume is running to him. But then she runs right past him and into Resha's arms.

"Hi mommy." Zume shouts as she wraps her arms around Resha's neck.

"Hey there sweetheart. How has your day been? Any more bully problems today?"

"No mommy, not any more. Alex here shoulder me how to deal with bullies."

Resha looks at Alex glaring daggers at him. Alex can tell that he's going to get a few choice words for this later. Though on his mind at the moment is Resha's apparently a mother. He knew that five years is a long time and the possibility that she'd be a mother, being as beautiful as she is, was a high possibility if he ever saw her again. Deep down he's proud of her, having a beautiful little girl.

Resha sets Zume down. "Go on to Aunt Dola's house. I'll catch up with you later."

"Ok mommy." Zume says before running away.

Alex waits till Zume is far enough away to speak. "You got a beautiful daughter Resha. What is she like four, five years old?"

"Thanks Alex, she's five years old by the way." Resha says smiling at Alex. "She's my whole world."

"I bet she is, your one lucky woman Resha. I hope that you mate treats her with good."

Resha looks at Alex with a sarcastic glint in her eyes. "And if he doesn't what will you do?"

"If he lays a hand on you or Zume I'll behead him and stick his head on a fence post."

A smile starts forming slowly on Resha's face. At first Alex thinks that she is just happy, until she just breaks out laughing. Resha laughs so hard she doubles over holding her guts. Alex looks at her like she's lost her mind. It's starting to tick her off.

"What the hell is so funny Resha?"

Resha manages to stop laugh long enough to answer. "It'd be kind of hard to cut off your own head."

Alex steps back stunned and confused at Resha's words. Did he just hear her correctly or was she making some kind of joke? Knowing Resha, he wouldn't be surprised if she was pulling a trick on him.

"What are you saying Resha?" Alex gasps.

Resha suddenly puts on a serious look as she lays a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder. "Alex . . . Zume . . . is your daughter."

To be continued.

* * *

Wow, Alex's word has just been turned upside down. Who would've imagined that a human could have a child with a Sangehili? How will everyone react when they find out?

Can Alex keep this a secret from the humans and the Sangehili, and be a good father at the same time?

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty y'all


	2. My Sangehili Daughter

Well here's the newest chapter of My Sangehili Daughter. This chapter is mostly a filler to fill in the blanks. Hopefully it won't be too long.

Sorry if this chapter appears to be a little rushed. I wanted to get this chapter uploaded as soon as possible so that people wouldn't think that I had forgotten about it, or that it was a one – shot.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: My Daughter?

Resha gasps watching Alex nearly drop to the ground trying to comprehend what she just said. The strong Spartan brought down by a few words. Though Resha doesn't laugh watching her old friend/mate collapse in front of her. The news that she just gave him is not to be taken lightly.

Alex is grateful for his Mjolnir armor as it does a good job at hiding his shaking. Underneath his armor Alex can feel every bone in his body shaking. Though Alex thinks that it's not enough to hide what he's feeling from Resha.

Alex's mind is running a million miles an hour trying to comprehend Resha's words. Her words hit him down the soul. Alex tries to find the words to say but his mouth won't obey.

"Zume is my daughter?" Alex pants.

Resha nods her head. "Yes, she's our daughter."

Resha watches Alex as his mind runs through the course of that night five years ago. His eyes darting back and forth remember everything detail. She can tell that he's trying to even consider how it is even possible for them to have a child, them being two completely different species.

"Oh man, I I don't know what to say."

Alex starts panting heavily on the verge of a major freak out. He's never embraced such news as discovering he's a father before. Alex has never considered it a possibility. Just trying to comprehend Zume's his daughter is starting to freak him out. It's starting to worry Resha.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Alex." Resha says as she takes a seat next to Alex. "You deserved to know that she's your daughter."

"Well it's not like you could tell me even if you wanted to."

"But Alex I did want you to know. Every father deserves to know that he has a daughter."

"Resha it's ok." Alex replies. "Our species were at war at the time. How would've you have told me anyway?"

Resha smirks knowing that Alex has a point. Their species were at war when Zume was born. Resha basically lost track of Alex after Meridian. For being the son of Lord Hood Alex sure is hard to find.

"You got a point there Alex. Still it's no excuse. You're not mad at me are you?"

Alex smiles a little. "Oh no, I couldn't be mad at you. I'm honestly just happy knowing that I have a daughter, and got to meet her."

"Even though you didn't know that she was your daughter at the time?"

"Well I didn't need to know that Zume was my daughter to want to help her. I saw a Sangehili child who needed help and I was there."

Resha smiles remembering why she fell in love with Alex five years ago. He wasn't the arrogant male Resha had gotten used to pursuing her. Her past suitors were little more than jerks boasting about their past accomplishments in battle. Alex was different in that he actually cared about Resha. He wanted what was best for her. At the time Resha couldn't resist Alex because it was so strange to her, and now she's finding that is still the case.

You going to be ok Alex?" Resha asks with a worried look.

"I'll be fine Resha. I'm actually excited to be a father." Alex releases a breath calming his nerves. "I guess the next question is how do we be a family."

Alex notices Resha's face change from excited to worried in an instant. Almost as if Resha is hesitant to have Alex in Zume's life. Alex can kind of see why, it's not exactly safe for them coming out that he's Zume's father.

"Yeah, if only it were that easy." Resha mutters.

"What do you mean Resha? How could it not be that simple, me being in Zume's life? I can prove that I belong in Zume's life."

Resha shakes her said. "You proving yourself to me has nothing to do with it. I already know that you'd be the perfect father for Zume. You proved what a good man you were on Meridian. That's why I feel in love with you."

"Oh then what makes it so difficult?" Alex asks confused.

"Well you see Alex it has to do with my people's traditions. I wish I could explain it to you now but I don't have the time. I got some place to be."

"WHAT, not to sound rude but where do you have to be? I mean I just saw you again and you tell me we have a daughter. And then you're leaving me."

Resha can't help but smile watching Alex freak out. The only time she saw Alex like this was on Meridian, as he was trying to tell her that he loved her. But Alex's freak out now is much worse. The thought of finding out he has a father, with a woman of a completely different species, would shake any more. It's kind of humoring to see Alex freak out like this.

"Well I'm supposed to meet my brother in about twenty minutes at Vadam palace. His message said it was urgent. I don't know what he wants to tell me."

"Oh I guess that's alright." Alex replies rubbing the back of his head. "So can we talk more about Zume later?"

"We basically have to for Zume's sake. I promise I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"How you going to do that? Sangehili aren't allowed on our base unless it's under emergency or a diplomatic situation."

Resha smiles. "It pays being the brother of the Arbiter."

"Wait your brother is the Arbiter?"

"Yes Thei became the Arbiter shortly before Delta Halo. Now I guess he's something of an ambassador. Being his sister allows me free privilege onto your base." Resha smiles watching Alex's dazed face.

Resha takes Alex's hand in a firm grip. Just feeling Alex's strong hand in hears brings a smile to Resha's face. She can feel the same strong connection they had all those years ago on Meridian.

"I promise Alex I'll be back with Resha as soon as I can."

"Thanks Resha that means a lot."

Alex doesn't want to let go of Resha's hand. Resha almost has to pry her hand away from Alex.

Resha tries to look away as she walks towards Vadam palace. She can feel Alex's eyes on her as she walks away. To tempt him Resha sways her hips back and forth. The robe she's wearing only improvements her movements, driving Alex crazy. Even from a great distance away Resha can hear Alex moan.

" _Just when I thought this was going to be an easy deployment things get interesting."_ Alex thinks fighting back his primitive urges.

X

Alex stares out blankly over the Sangehili mountain range before him. From Camp Alexandria Alex can see for miles past the village and Lord's castle. Despite it being hotter than hell it's still one of the most beautiful views Alex has seen, and Alex has been all over the galaxy. Alex's mind is a million miles away, thinking about what Resha told him about Zume.

Resha left barely ten minutes ago and yet Alex has hardly even moved from the rock he collapsed on. The battle of Meridian runs through Alex's mind, particularly the night he spent with Resha. Never in a million years did Alex think that he'd be a father, especially to a Sangehili.

" _How is this even possible, how could I be Zume's father? Me, a human, and Resha, a Sangehili, have a child. I didn't even think it was possible for our two species to conceive children together. Am I even fit to be a father?"_

Alex's mind goes straight to that might with Resha. It started out weird at first, with them sticking with each other to survive and developing feelings for each other. Alex, feeling a little awkward, confessed his feelings to Resha. She didn't do anything at first, almost as if she didn't know how to respond. Then out of nowhere Resha jumped Alex and pinned him to be bed. The rest was history, really amazing history for Alex. He remember every detail of that night. Every kiss, feel, twist, penetration, and release is still vivid in Alex's mind.

Alex smiles a little remembering that night. Honestly it was the best night of his life, and the best mating experience he's ever had. Sure Alex's had other mates, all of them being human females, but none of them even came close to Resha. To Alex it felt like it belonged there, his body pressed up against Resha's.

Though despite them being completely different species Alex can still see how he and Resha made Zume. They didn't use protection that night at all. It never occurred to Alex that Resha would get pregnant, with her being a completely different species than him.

" _Wait how to I know for certain Zume is even my child. Resha said that during the Merdian assault she was seeing another elite. He could be Zume's father."_

Alex mentally slapped himself thinking that. Of course Zume is his daughter. She actually does look a lot like him. Zume even has his eyes. If she didn't have Sangehili blood Alex would swear that she's the spotting image of him. Resha even said Zume was certain that Alex was his Father. That explains why he was drawn to Zume earlier. It's a strong father/daughter connection he felt between him and Zume, without even knowing that she's his daughter.

Alex can't help but smiling thinking about being a father. He's wanted to settle down now for years, even though becoming a Spartan was his dream. Maybe being a father is what he's been looking for. Even though Alex will have to work things out with Resha before he can settle down. Alex doubts that Resha would just let him into Zume's life, without first proving that he can be a good father to their daughter.

" _Should I tell anyone about my daughter? Keeping Zume a secret isn't going to be easy, mostly due to her being a human/elite hybrid."_

Alex knows that thought is a terrible idea. The humans would shun him for mating with a Sangehili. Meanwhile the Sangehili would probably do far worse. At best they'd shun him, Resha, and Zume. At worse, they'd try to kill Zume, which Alex would gladly give his life for Zume, despite just having met her not even an hour ago. Being half human, possibly the first human/Sangehili hybrid to exist, she's going to be hated by everyone. Even Alex's father would disown him.

" _What do I do? I can't just ignore this, it's not in my nature. Zume needs a father but will Resha let me."_

Alex sighs, desperate for any advice, knowing he can't ask for any. At the moment he's too stressed out to make a wise decision. Wouldn't be the first time Alex's made bad decision when he's panicked. He just needs to calm down before making decision. Alex needs a way to clear his mind. Then maybe he can talk to Resha and Zume. If only something would come to clear his mind.

Alex suddenly hears someone approaching him. He turns around to see Colonel Weston coming towards him with a group of Marine escorts. Colonel Weston is slightly smaller than Alex but still intimidating. He's muscular enough for most people to mistake him for a Spartan. If Alex had to guess Weston is probably in his mid - thirties, he rose through the ranks pretty quickly.

"Captain Hood, there you are, I've been looking for you."

Alex barely even looks up at the Colonel. His mind is everywhere but the present.

"Hey Spartan, didn't you hear the Colonel." A Marine shouts at Alex as she steps forward poking Alex in the shoulder. "He said he's been looking for you."

Alex grabs the Marine's wrist and twists his arm. A loud pop fills in the air followed by the Marine's scream. Alex barely reacts as he snaps the Marine's arm nearly in two with ease. The other Marine jumps back in fear while Colonel Weston just shakes his head. Alex forces to Marine to his knees while not even looking at the Marine.

"Bad move Marine." Colonel Weston says trying not to laugh. "Did anyone ever tell you not mess with a Spartan?"

Alex lets go the Marine's wrist who jumps away from the Spartan, holding his shattered wrist. Colonel Weston pats the Marine on the back.

"Go to the med bay Marine. Next time you decided to do something stupid, like poke a Spartan for example."

"Point noted sir." The Marine whimpers as he walks off to the med bay.

Colonel Weston shakes his head watching the Marine walk off. Sometimes the stupidity of the Marines under his command never ceases to amaze him. But he's never seen a Marine decide it'd be a smart idea to poke a Spartan.

Colonel Weston notices something is wrong with Alex. He's served with Alex long enough to know when something is wrong. Though Alex has always kept his mind focused on the objective . . . always. But for the second time now Alex appears to be confused, this time worse than the first. The last thing Colonel Weston needs is an unfocused Spartan running around Sangehilos.

"Alex, I hate to sound like an overbearing mother but what's wrong with you? I need you focused for the next few days."

Alex groans, not sure if the Colonel is sincere or just asking because he needs him operation capable. "It's a long story Colonel."

"How long are we talking Captain?"

"Meridian 5 years ago. I'll tell you later Colonel. Right now I think you need to tell me the mission you have for me."

"How can you assume that I have a mission for you?" Colonel Weston replies. "I haven't even given you a hint that there's trouble."

"You don't have to sir. Why else would a Colonel come looking for a Spartan?"

"There's more reasons for a Colonel to come looking for a Spartan other than to ask them to kill someone."

Alex, without his helmet on, gives the Colonel a glare. Colonel Weston rubs the back of his head knowing that what Alex said is true. Colonels and Generals only sees Spartans as disposable weapons. Weston hates to admit it, since he sees Alex as a good friend, and Alex has helped him keep the base under control.

"You got a point Spartan."

"Don't worry Colonel, I'm used to it. Now what's the mission?"

"Well we got some bad news from recon. We caught a Covenant dropship, two Phantoms, a few banshees approaching from the South. We know where they have landed, we just need someone to take them out."

"Really, that sounds a little too easy." Alex replies a little shocked.

Alex is a little surprised that the Covenant would send such a small force to Sangehilos. Even without him it's basically a suicide mission for the Covenant troops on the mission, if they Sangehili discover them.

"So do we know why they're here?" Alex asks.

"No, it really doesn't matter Captain. Protocol dictates we respond with a QRF and defend the planet."

'Ok, what about the Sangehili? Have they been notified?"

"Yes, we sent a message to the council a few minutes ago about the Covenant attack. We have their permission to engage them. They just want eyes in sky in case something happens."

"Alright, I don't mind being recorded. Be the first time I get to see myself in action." Alex jokes. "We got a Pelican ready to fly?"

"It's waiting for you on the air strip. You also have a squad of Marines waiting for you."

"Are they rooks or experienced?"

"Don' worry Alex, I made sure that they're experienced. I wouldn't have you go against Covenant without experienced fighters watching your back."

"Well that's a first for me." Alex says, he's not used to UNSC officers being so supportive, usually expecting him to figure things out for himself. "We got any heavy weapons onboard, just in case?"

Colonel Weston smiles. "I always make sure my pelicans have at least one rocket rocket or grenade launcher. Now get going Spartan, before the Covenant disappear from our scopes."

"Consider it done sir." Alex says with a sigh. " _I guess killing some Covenant will clear my head."_

X

Resha lead Zume through the Vadam palace quickly as possible. They were late for a meeting with the Arbiter, and Resha hates being late. Dragging an excited Zume around isn't easy. The girl's got some considerable strength for her age. Meeting Alex after five years didn't help.

Resha tries to keep her mind focused but is having little success. Alex knowing that Zume is his daughter is keeping her distracted. She never expected to see Alex again after Meridian. If anything Resha expected to just raise Zume on her own with Alex never finding out.

" _Why did I tell Alex that Zume is his daughter? What was I thinking?_ "

As much as it goes against public opinion, Sangehili and human tensions not being very good, Resha know that Alex deserves to know that he has a daughter. Alex is a good man, one of the most compassionate males she's ever known. That's one of the reasons why she fell in love with him on Meridian. Not like the Sangehili males, which Resha always hated being pursued by. Very few things ticks Resha off more than an arrogant male boasting about his battlefield achievements trying to get her in his bed.

" _What does this mean now for Zume? Alex knowing the truth, let alone being here, puts her in trouble."_

Since Zume is a Sangehili/human hybrid she's already at risk from hatred. Sangehili and human tensions are already tense with several Sangehili still hating humans. The children already make fun of Resha for looking different. If they found out that she's half human they might try to kill her. That's why Resha has told no one about her and Alex, not even her own family. Fortunately Resha knows that Alex won't tell anyone.

As Resha and Zume enter Vadam palace, Resha's mind goes back to that night on Meridian. There have been a couple of occasions when Resha has regretted that night. Mostly those regrets came after thinking too much on how her people would react to discovering who Zume's father it.

Thinking about that night makes Resha smile, even being surrounded by other Sangehili. The castle is surprisingly occupied for this time of day. Many Sangehili look awkwardly as Resha as she walks by smiling nearly dragging Zume along.

" _So what do I do now that Alex is aware that little miss sunshine her is his daughter?"_

Resha knows that Alex will be wanting to be in Zume's life now that he knows she's his daughter. Alex always struck Resha as the father type. Though Resha forgot to mention something particular about Sangehili customs. She'll need to tell Alex about it later. She needs to figure out how what to do to keep Resha safe.

"Mommy, who was that man you were talking to?"

Resha looks down at Zume whose giving her the puppy eye look for some reason. Zume's always been good on sensing her mother's distress. Almost as if she could sense that on the inside Resha is freaking out about Alex.

Resha knows that by Sangehili traditions she cannot tell Zume the full reason why she's freaking out. She's not allowed to tell Zume that Alex is her father. Sangehili tradition prevents her from telling Zume the truth. But Resha knows a way around it.

Resha kneels down to Zume's eye level. "Well you see Zume, Alex is an old friend of mine. He saved my life on Meridian."

"Oh he's that Alex." Zume shouts.

"Yes he is." Resha smiles and pats Zume's head. "If it wasn't for Alex you wouldn't be here today."

Zume smiles thinking about what her mother said. "I guess I owe him my life, since he's the reason I'm alive."

"No sweetie, you should just be nice to him. You might be seeing a lot of him."

"Really, he seems like a great guy." Zume jumps with joy. "Can I see with him tomorrow?"

"We'll see Zume. I'm sure that he'll be happy to see you too." Resha smiles watching Zume run around getting excited about seeing Alex, even though she doesn't know that Alex is her father. "Now follow me Zume, Uncle Thei said he wanted to see us."

Resha and Zume enter the back of the castle. They enter a small room with two Sangheili. One is significantly older, Jizo a clan advisor. Jizo is an old friend of Resh'a family. The other Sangehili is clad in a very particular armor that only one Sangehili wears.

"Uncle Thei." Zume shouts and runs to the Arbiter.

Resha smiles a little watching the Arbiter kneel down as Zume jumps into his arms. Zume and the Arbiter have always had a close bond. Though Resha suspects that could change if Thei ever found out the truth about Zume.

"Hey Zume how's my little girl doing?" Thei smiles as he picks Zume up.

"Awesome Uncle Thei. I finally dealt with the bullies who've been giving me hell."

"Really and just how did such a little yet unique girl do that?"

"Simple, I did what the demon taught me."

Thei nearly drops Zume out of shock. He looks back and forth from Resha and Zume. Trying to wrap his head around what Zume said. Finally he glares daggers at Resha for what he assumes is Zume playing with a Demon."

"I'll tell you later brother." Resha says.

"Later, no you'll tell me now." Thei growls making Zume jump a little in his arms.

"No Arbiter not now." The other Sangehili shouts. "We don't have time for stories now."

Resha glares at the older Sangehili. "What do you mean now is not the time?"

"Well Resha," The old Sangehili rubs the back of his head. "The humans have detected a Covenant strike force landing nearby. The humans are sending in a Demon to deal with them."

" _Oh boy I hope that Alex is going to be ok._ "

To be continued.

* * *

Alex and Resha are thinking about what is best for Zume while a Covenant Strike Force is on its way. At least they got a temporarily distraction from their madness.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty y'all


	3. Bloodbath

Here we go the next chapter of My Sangehili Daughter. We got a Covenant Patrol heading on the way with Alex trying to focus on his daughter.

I hope the fight scene doesn't appear to be too rushed. It's been a while since I've done a combat scene.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Bloodbath

Resha sits down nervously at the edge of the room. It's been a while since she's been with the council. She's always hated attending the meetings. It's usually just old Sangehili meeting to talking about how to deal with the humans nowadays. She remembers in the old days how they used to talk about glory in battle, back when they were fighting the humans.

Since the truce with the humans things have changed significantly. Most of the time Resha just sits back and listens to the old Sangehili and local leaders talk. She's heard them talk about something as insignificant as what counts of acceptable mating behavior in public. Usually her people are pretty lenient on that.

Resha looks around at the room at the other Sangehili. Most are nearly twice Resha's, having gain significant reputation from the War. Resha has known most of them since she was Zume's age. These people practically raised her. Others like her brother are local heroes or people of influence.

At the front of the room stands Lord Jizo Vadam himself. The large Sangehili stands nearly a head taller than the others with the muscles to match. Jizo is known by his people for being firm and wise while having the tactical knowledge of someone way beyond his years. Some would go as far to say that he's too strict, but Resha knows her father better. He keeps his merciful side well hidden. The only people who are actually aware of it are his children.

Jizo's kindness to her as a child made his suspicious. Why else would he offer to each her how to use a blade and fend for herself. She wasn't surprised when she became an adult that it revealed he's her father.

Resha looks around the room again at the arguing Sangehili. She hasn't seen this much tension in a long time. Apparently a Covenant Strike Force makes everyone really nervous. She can hear the council fighting over whether the humans should take point facing the Covenant.

Resha watches Zume smiling to herself. The little child is always happy for some reason. Resha finds it hard to understand since Zume is always bullied and has no friends. The closest friend she has is actually her father, and she just met him barely an hour ago and has no idea he's even her father. Resha doesn't count her own family as Zume's friends.

Resha can't help but think about her situation with Alex. She is fearful of what future holds for Zume now that Alex knows about her. Will Alex be able to mentally keep himself prepared to adhere to the traditions of her people. Deep down though Resha doesn't want Alex obeying her people's traditions. Resha wants Zume to be more than just what her people's tradition's make her . . . a breeder, little else.

Resha quickly pushes those thoughts of her head. Now is not the time to be focusing on Alex and Zume. Not with a Covenant Strike Force on Sangehilos.

"So Thei, do we have a plan to deal with these Covenant beyond the humans coming to our rescue?" Resha asks.

Thei looks away from Resha not wanting to admit to her that he hasn't, which is very strange for him. "We haven't had the time to come up with a full plan. I just got the intel a little over an hour ago. This meeting is to discuss what to do about them. But I doubt that we'll have to think about that."

"What, how can you say that, what have you done with my brother?" Resha gasps.

Thei looks at Resha confused. "I am your brother, how could I have done anything with me?"

Resha shakes her head in frustration. She keeps forgetting that her species doesn't fully understand human sarcasm.

"Forget it Thei, it's an expression I heard from the humans." Resha jokes. "So what do you mean we might not have to worry about the Covenant breaking through?"

"That's why the humans have sent in a Demon. From what I hear this Demon has a reputation for bloodbaths."

" _If only you knew brother. Alex, if he's emotionally stable, could easily deal with this strike force."_

"Alright brother, how long till the Demon arrives at the Covenant's location?"

"We'll know soon. The humans have set up a live video feed so we can watch."

"What, why would they even do such a thing?" Resha asks shocked.

"Well Jizo actually required it. He didn't the humans operating in his region without Sangehili supervision. So the humans built some kind of system that allows us to view their progress in combat."

Resha thinks about it for a moment. Jizo's requirement does actually make a lot of sense. The humans and Sangehili are still not on the bad of terms. It's mostly a trust issue, just in case the humans get the Rebellion and civilians mixed up, and in case the humans do something that violates the treaty.

"So is that what the big screen TV is for?" Resha asks pointing at the screen at the other end of the room.

"Yes, they said it was top of the line."

Resha tries not to smirk at her brother's stupidity. She knows that screen is at least a couple hundred out of date. She saw more impressive screens on Meridian five years ago. She knows that the humans have been giving her people out of date technology and passing it off as new ever since they became allies. Without the Covenant her people have no idea what's out of date and what isn't.

"So when does the fun begin brother?" Resha asks.

"Any minute now. Their Pelican should be within range of the Covenant strike force any minute now. I'd better make contact with their Demon."

Thei reaches walks to the screen to turn it on. But much to Resha's surprise he just stands there for a moment. Almost as if he's trying to figure out how it works. It wouldn't surprise Resha is that's the case.

"Uh does anyone know how to work this thing?" Thei asks.

Resha shakes her head trying hard not to laugh at her brother. She walks to the screen without looking at a confused Thei and pushes the obvious power button. The screen flickers before turning on. Resha glares at her brother making sure he knows his stupidity before returning to her chair.

The screen flickers for a moment before coming into focus. Soon the council has a good quality picture of the back of a Pelican drop ship. A squad of Marine sits around checking their weapons, very few saying anything. But the council's attention is all on the Black Demon standing in the back cocking his MA5K ICSW assault rifle with a M45D shotgun.

" _I bet under his helmet Alex is freaking out."_ Resha thinks trying to keep her emotions in check seeing her former mate about to go into battle. " _Maybe I should've waited to tell him he has a daughter."_

This is one time Resha is glad the Spartan helmet. She had always hated the fact that it hid Alex's face from her, even though she had only seen him as a Spartan once. But now she's thankful he has it since it keeps his emotions hidden. If the Marines saw their Demon was unfocused they'd certainly freak out.

Thei looks down at the intercom button almost unsure how it works. He finally pushes down the button allowing his voice to be heard aboard the Pelican.

"Hey Marines, Demon, can you hear me?"

Resha smirks a little getting glares from the council. She just ignores them. Her brother's lack of skill with technology has always amused her.

X

Alex nearly jumped at the sound of the unfamiliar strong voice coming over the intercom. It takes a moment for Alex to realize the voice belongs to an Sangehili. The Marines, who were mostly goofing off being combat, immediately snap to attention hearing the voice. Alex turns to the screen at the front of the Pelican to see a live video of the several older Sangehili and the Arbiter.

"Yes we can hear you." Alex shouts above the noise and walks up front. "I didn't realize we were actually getting an audience for this."

Alex watches the Sangehili look around at each other confused. They don't know what Alex meant. Well only one gets it from what Alex sees, Resha who's sitting in the back. Alex can see Zume sitting right beside her.

"This is not time to joke Demon. Not when we're under attack." The Arbiter shouts at Alex.

"Forgive me Arbiter." Alex says trying to polite for Zume and Resha's sake. "We are not far from the Covenant's location."

"Good Demon, is your team ready for combat?"

"We are ready, my team is just waiting for the signal to engage."

"Good, I have just one rule to state before you engage the enemy."

"Alright, what are the rules of engagement?" Alex asks.

"Rules of engagement?" The Arbiter asks.

"Rules for which we fight the enemy."

"Oh well just keep the damage to a minimal. Do not kill any Sangehili, unless they are aligned to the Covenant."

"Don't worry, no Sangehili will be harmed as long as I'm here. You have my word."

Alex watches the Sangehili elders mutter towards each other. He can tell that none of them ever expected to hear those words from a Demon. Only Resha isn't surprised, the same can't be said for Zume.

Suddenly Alex feels the Pelican start to shift towards the right. Alex steadies himself just in time to avoid being thrown to the ground. The Marines are not so lucky as they are thrown to be floor.

"Hey try to keep this thing steady for once." Alex shouts to the pilots.

"We can't sir, we got two banshees on our tail." The pilot shouts back.

"Then open the back door." Alex order before turn to a Marine. "Sergeant get on the door gun."

"Yes sir." The Sergeant responds before running to the turret on the back of the Pelican as the back door slowly drops open.

Alex looks at the armory slot and notices an M301 40mm Grenade launcher. Right beside it is a M57 Pilum. With a gleam in his eye, hidden by his helmet, Alex goes for the M301. Alex would prefer the M57 rocket launcher the current situation isn't appropriate. The back blast from the rocket launcher would kill the Marine's on board. The grenade launcher will have to do.

"Hello what is going on out there?" Alex hears the Arbiter's voice over the roar of the engine and the hum of three Banshees.

"We got a little situation out here." Alex replies back. "A couple of Banshees nothing to worry about."

Alex is rewarded with the sound of the machine buzzing at the banshees. He turns around to see the Sergeant firing at the lead banshee pretty accurately.

Alex decides to help the Sergeant out. He aims at another Banshee and fires a round as accurately as he can. His aim is true as the grenade impacts the Banshee blowing it out of the sky. Underneath his helmet Alex smiles.

A second later the Sergeant finishes off his Banshees. The Banshees falls down to the surface bellowing smoke and crashes. A descent explosion brings a smile to everyone's faces.

The last Banshee breaks off before Alex or the Sergeant can take aim. Alex keeps an eye on it, grabbing a hold of the edge and leaning out of the door, to see where it goes. It'll lead them to its friends.

"This is good it means we're close to our target." Alex says.

Jasmine heard the cock of a gun from behind her. She turned around and saw Fara aiming her pistol at her head.

"If that's true than why don't I just blow your head off right here."

"Please do Fara, end my torture. I shouldn't exist if that was my soul purpose. Even if they never programmed me."

Fara looked at Jasmine confused. "What do you mean programmed?"

"I have all of Jasmine's memories and her personality, and her will. I'm just like her in every way. There's no way she could ever harm Johnny so there's no way I could."

"But the how did they expect you to kill me then?" Johnny asked.

"They were going to brainwash and program commands into me. Thankfully your team got to me just moments before they were going to program me."

No sooner does Alex finishing talking the pelican rocks violently to the right. Alex grabs a hold of the railing so he doesn't fall out. The Sergeant however is thrown from the machine and out of the Pelican. Alex reaches out and grabs the Sergeant's hand just in time.

"Don't worry Sergeant I got you." Alex screamed as he held onto the Sergeant.

Out of the corner of his eye Alex sees smoke coming from the Pelican's right wing. He zooms in and sees that the damage is minor, just a scratch. Looks like small arms fire caused it. But where did it come from.

Alex's answer comes in the form of incoming plasma fire from the ground. He's too high up to see the number of hostiles but he can see several brutes and dozens of Grunts. All are opening fire on the Pelican.

Alex hears a grunt from the Sergeant as he pulls him back on board. As he pulls the Sergeant on board Alex sees the Sergeant took a plasma round in the knee.

"You're going to be alright Sergeant. I'll get those Covenant back for you."

Alex grabs the M301 and looks out over the edge.

"Hey pilot, keep us at this height and as directly above them as you can. Keep above them until I get their attention." Alex orders and points at three Marines. "You three cover me.

"Wait what are you going to do?"

"Just keep this altitude, I'll do what I do best."

Alex looks down and sees a Brute, from the way he's strutting around he's obviously the leader. He looks closer and sees the Brute carrying a gravity hammer. Alex could swear that he saw the Brute pointing at him.

" _Oh you're mine guy."_

Alex grabs a hold of the grenade launcher and draws his machete. Under his helmet Alex smiles hearing some of the Marines gasp, from the size and intimidation of his machete. It's easily three feet long with a curved tipped. The blade is razor sharp, looking sharp enough to cut a Brute's head off with ease. Sawtooth blades run down the back for added cutting potential.

Under his helmet Alex smiles before jumping out of the Pelican. He leaps and aims the grenade launcher straight down in the middle of the group. Alex aims from the hip and fires as accurately as he can. The grenade impacts right where Alex aimed, killing a Brute, two Jackals, at least three Grunts, and disabling the head Brute's shields.

Alex enjoys the two hundred meter fall from the Pelican to the ground. It's been a while since he's enjoyed the feeling of free falling. Being in the middle of combat only increased the rush. Alex holds on tight to his machete and positions it in front of him, ready for it to take its next victim.

Alex lands feet first on the head Brute knocking him the ground. The Brute screams as Alex's weight crushes nearly every bone in his body. The other Brutes freeze in fear watching a Demon drop out of a Pelican on top of their leader.

"I thought you'd be tougher big guy." Alex says in perfect Brute language before the Brute through the chest.

Alex's actions earn him the roar of the brutes. He knows he's pissed them off for taking out their leader. The Jackals and Grunts barely move not wanting to fight the Demon who took out their commanding officer so easily.

Alex tosses the grenade launcher in the air and catches it by the forearm before spinning and basing the nearest Brute in the head with the handle. The Brute never saw Alex's machete come next, slashing his throat.

The Brutes charge Alex in a group wanting to tear him apart with their bare hands. Alex through the grenade launcher at a Brute crushing his wind pipe then draws the shotgun. Alex grips his shotgun in his left hand with him machete in his right.

A Brute charges Alex's left only to receive a load of buckshot to the face, removing his head from his shoulders. Alex twists his blade just in time to cut another Brute's throat. He tosses the shotgun up and grabs it by the pump and pumps another shell in while slashing another Brute's head.

A Brute Grabs Alex from behind and wraps his arms around him in an attempt to hold Alex down and squeeze him to death. Alex smiles as he easily breaks the Brute's grip and flips him over his shoulder. He finishes off the Brute with a quick slice to the throat.

Alex hears a Grunt shout being him. He spins around to see a Grunt charging at him with two armed Grenades.

"Really, why are Grunts always this stupid?"

Alex grabs a hold of a Brute while turning his shotgun on the Grunt, nearly blowing the little guy in half. The grenades sail through the air landing right in front of Alex. Alex spins the Brute around and uses his body to cover him. The grenade explodes blowing Alex backwards with the Brute landing on top of him.

Alex's head buzzes for a moment as the Brute lands on top of him. Their heavy as heck when they land on you. Alex is easily able to lift the Brute off of him, since the explosion killed the Brute, and tosses his body aside.

Alex's shields buzz as it takes incoming plasma fire. Jackals in the distance have set themselves up to cover from their comrades as they run for cover. Alex groans as he draws a grenade and effortlessly tosses it at the Jackals.

"Those Jackals are so annoying with their shields." Alex mumbles.

The grenade lands right behind the Jackals who stare blankly at the grenade. It takes them a moment realize they're dead. They sprint as fast as they can but are not fast enough to get away from the grenade blast. The blast sends the Jackals flying. Alex has to duck to avoid being hit by a flying Jackal.

Alex looks at the radar inside his helmet and sees that the majority of the Brutes and Jackals have taken cover behind a grove of rocks to his right. He spins around just in time to avoiding taking a charged plasma shot the head. Alex sprints for cover as the enemy gets him in their sights.

"Damn where the Marines when you need them?" Alex groans as he reaches for the M301 which he just happened to find lying next to him.

Alex jumps up quickly takes aim with the M301 and fires at the group. His aim is true as the grenade detonates right behind the rocks. Brutes, Jackals, and Grunts fly in every direction.

Alex rises out of cover with a smile on his face. It quickly disappears as he hears four Brutes charging him from behind. Alex grips his shotgun and machete as he spins around to face them.

The first Brute is blown back as he takes a shotgun blast to the chest. Alex lays the shotgun in the crook of his elbow and uses it to pump around round in. As quick as he can Alex points the shotgun and fires a point blank shell into a Brute's gut. Alex tosses the shotgun aside and turns to his machete.

Alex rushes into a Brute burying his sword into his chest. He twists it before making sure the Brute is dead before yanking it yank. The last Brute raises his gun and swings at Alex's head. Alex reacts and quickly catches the Brutes arm. Before the Brute can growl Alex thrusts his machete up through the Brute's jaw. The machete penetrates all the way Brute's jaw to the hilt, the tip going through the top of its skull. Alex quickly withdraws his machete from the Brute's head and it collapses like a sack of potatoes at his feet.

Alex turns to his right to see another group of Brutes and Jackals charging. He spins around his shotgun in one hand and assault rifle in the other. Before Alex can open fire they are cut down by machine gun fire. Alex looks up to see the Pelican flying overhead, the Marines opening fire on the Covenant, just like he ordered.

"Give them hell boys."

The Brutes jump at the sound at the machine guns, taking their attention off of Alex. Alex drops the shotgun and charges right through the remaining Brutes. Five lined up in a perfect angle, a dream come true for Alex.

Alex tightened his grip on his machete bring charging forward. In a split second Alex rushes through the Brutes and appears out in front of them. A group of Grunts meet Alex pointing their weapons at him. The Brutes just stand there frozen for a moment before collapsing one by one, blood pouring from their throats.

"You little guys going to stand there are you going to shoot?" Alex says in perfect Grunt language.

The Grunts stare at Alex for a moment before turning around sprinting away from him as fast as their little legs could take them. Alex is tempted to draw his assault rifle and pick them off but decides against it. It doesn't seem honorable to shoot them in the back, and the Pelican is making another pass.

"Yes cut them to pieces Marines." Alex said.

The remaining Grunts and Jackals try to flee to the mountains only to be cut down by the Marines in the Pelican. Those that don't run back towards Alex. On the ground Alex picks them off easily. A few bursts from his assault rifle is enough to take them down one at a time.

Alex can't help but smile. After picking off the Brutes the Jackals and Grunts were easy pickings. They barely even fired a shot once Alex killed off the main Brute. Alex is a little disappointed, he was expecting more of a fight.

Suddenly Alex hears a familiar hum fast approaching. Alex looks up and sees a Phantom fast approaching towards the Pelican loaded for bear.

"Pelican 3-1 back off now. You got an incoming Phantom fast approaching from your 7 o'clock."

Alex's order comes just in time as the Phantom opens fire on the Pelican. He watches the Pelican bank to the right just barely avoiding the Phantom's shots. But as the Pelican tries to get a good position on the Phantom it positions it's above the Pelican keeping itself out of the line of fire.

Alex sprints towards the top of a nearly hill to get a good vantage point. From his vantage point Alex can see the Pelican struggling to get out of the Phantom's line of fine. Alex wishes he had the rocket launcher, though it wouldn't do that much damage against the Phantom's armor. The M301 grenade launcher he's gripping is the only explosive he has.

Alex zooms in on the Phantom and sees a small opportunity. There's a grunt on the turret firing off inaccurate plasma rounds at the Pelican. Grunts aren't known for their accuracy. Though for Alex it's all the opportunity it is.

Alex lifts up the M301 and takes careful aim. He fires a round at the turrets opening. The round however misses the opening and impacts a few feet away from the turret, still killing the Grunt on the turret.

" _Damn it, these grenade launchers are terribly inaccurate."_

Alex reaches for another round but comes up empty. He groans and throws the grenade launcher aside. He quickly fumbles through his armor for weapons and finds a grenade. A crooked smile forms under Alex's helmet.

" _looks like being the quarterback star of my high school football team finally pays off."_

Alex pulls the pin and sets his sights on the target. The Pelican flies by right in front of him. Alex waits a second until the Phantom is nearly in front of him, nearly 50 yards away, and throws the grenade as hard as he can.

The grenade sails through the air with ease. It flies right through turret opening inside the cargo bay. A second later a large explosion rocks the Phantom from inside. Alex watches the Phantom shake violently before falling out the sky and crashing in a pile of smoke and fire.

"I think we're done here guys." Alex says as the Phantom crashes in a fiery explosion.

Just as Alex finishes speaking he hears the hum of another Phantom. Alex turns around to see another Phantom appear from behind the mountains. But instead of flying towards Alex of the Pelican it heads back into space. Within a moment the Phantom is gone, leaving Alex confused.

"Colonel, we're clear down here. The Covenant's been taking care of." Alex radios. "I count at least forty Covenant KIA. We have one wounded. We captured the dropship. One Phantom got way though. It went back into space."

"Good job Spartan, did you leave any Covenant alive for us to question?"

Alex looks around at the bodies of Covenant lying before him. From the bloodshed and mangled bodies Alex is able to produce a conclusion pretty quickly.

"Uh no sir, we went a bit overboard."

X

Resha sat in her chair amazed at what she just saw. She can hardly believe she just saw Alex kill off a strike force of Covenant with all by himself. Alex has definitely gotten some skill since she last saw him five years ago. He was good back then but not thing good. Whatever they did to him obviously made him monster at the battlefield.

" _No wonder my people call them Demons."_

Resha looks around at the council, no one is saying a word. No one wants too after watching Alex do what he does best. Resha would at least like to know what her people are thinking about Alex.

Resha decides to break the silence. "Ok I'm glad the Demon is on our said."

"Yeah but for how long?" Visze, a General, says. "This is a Demon we just saw tear through a Covenant strike force with ease. What if he decides to turn? He wouldn't be so easily stopped. This is why I was vocal about Demons being on our home world."

The other Sangehili look around and nod their heads in agreement. None of them trusts the Demons even a little.

Resha looks around at the council. She figured that after watching Alex destroy a bunch of Covenant that her people would at least show him gratitude. Clearly that is not the case since several of her friends and family talking about forcing the Demon off world. Resha hears at least one Sangehili mention assassinating Alex.

Resha looks down at Zume, who's busy playing with her doll. She's actually glad Zume hasn't been paying attention. Watching her father kill off dozens of Covenant isn't something a child should see, and neither are the comments of the council.

At that point Resha knows she has to say something to keep the council from going after Alex. Though she needs to be tactical in case so she doesn't arouse suspicion. Her brother is already suspicious of who Zume's father is.

"Well then we need to keep an eye on him. Make sure he stays on our side." Resha propose.

"And just how do you propose we do that?" Jizo asks.

"Simple, I volunteer to watch him."

All the Sangehili gasps when Resha said she'll watch Alex. None of them can comprehend why Resha would even volunteer to be on the same planet as a Demon, it's inconceivable. Resha can tell that they think she's lost her mind, maybe she has.

"Resha you did just see what the Demon did right?" Thei says. "He'll destroy you if he even suspects you're spying on him."

"No he won't, I know this Demon. He wouldn't lay a finger on me."

Resha hides the smirk knowing that's a lie. She knows that Alex would do more than lay a finger on her if he got her in the bedroom again. The man has a magic touch when it comes to pleasing her. Mostly since Alex pleasured her in ways no previous suitor had.

Thei thinks about for a moment. Sure the thought of his sister anywhere near a Demon terrifies him. But Resha does have a point. At least she can monitor the Demon.

"I'll think about it Resha." Thei says.

"Think all you want brother. I'll be making the Demon isn't doing something stupid."

The council murmurs at Resha's outburst. They've always hated Resha's unlady behavior. Usually women just stand back and let the man talk. Resha is different, she isn't afraid to voice her opinions. It's turned off a few suitors.

"Mommy why did you volunteer to watch Alex?" Zume asks.

"Huh, what do you mean by Alex?" Thei asks.

"It'll take a while to explain brother. I promise under my watch the Demon will do no harm to our people . . . except the rebellion." Resha grabs Zume and walks out the room without saying another word.

Thei shakes his head as his sister walks out. He knows that when his sister leaves like that there's no changing her mind. She's going to keep an eye on the Demon, or Alex as Resha called him, without the permission of the council. Thei can't help but find it a little suspicious of Resha's behavior. She's never behaved like this towards another male before.

Resha walks through the castle with Zume. She tries to keep her appearance up for Zume's sake. Inside Resha is bubbling with emotions. Did she really just volunteer to watch Alex in front of the whole council?

Resha knows the answer to that. She wants Alex to stay here on Sangehilos so he can be near his daughter. But Resha knows that isn't exactly the safest thing at the moment. With tensions the way they are between Sangehili and humans, for her people to find out the truth about Zume would certainly mean nothing but danger. Though for some reason Resha choose to Alex.

"So does this mean I get to see Alex mommy?" Zume asks.

Resha looks down to see Zume giving her the cutest little puppy dog eyes look she's ever seen. "Yes sweetie it does."

Resha watches Zume jump up and down full of excitement. Resha hasn't seen Zume this excited in a while. It's so cute, bringing a smile to Resha's face.

" _Oh I wish I could tell Zume the truth about Alex. Damn this tradition._ "

To be continued.

* * *

Alex when through a Covenant strike force like they were nothing, but why where they on Sangehilos to begin with? After seeing what Alex can do the Sangehili are very suspicious of Alex. Can Resha convince them that Alex is not a threat while keeping Zume safe?

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty y'all


	4. Where do we go from here

The next chapter of My Sangheli Daughter is here. Things will be a little slow in this chapter but things will still be interesting.

I hope there's not as many grammar mistakes as there were in the last chapter.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Where do we go from here?

Alex steps off of the Pelican before it lands. He doesn't like wasting time, especially after a combat mission. The only thing on Alex's mind is getting back to his quarters and resting. Alex has something on his mind that he needs to address. Since he left for the mission it's been bothering him.

Alex walks through the base in a daze occasionally waving at Marines who say hello and congratulate him. Killing all of those Covenant isn't even on his mind. Usually Alex's mind relives each move over and over again trying to figure out how he could improve himself. But not this time.

Alex's mind is focused solely on Zume. She's only seen her once and already she has such an impact on his life. The little hybrid is his daughter after all. But Alex wants Zume to know he's her father, and to actually be there for her. Though that's only if Resha allows him to be in Zume's life.

Out of the corner of his eye Alex notices someone approaching him. Alex turns to his right and sees a very particular and gorgeous female Marine walking towards him. All eyes are on the female as she's known as the most beautiful, and "open" females on the base. Her uniform is pressed tight against her body, bringing out her voluptuous curves. She has the uniform unbuttoned enough so that her cleavage is visible. Even Alex is having trouble not drooling watching her approaching him.

"Hey Alex, I saw you in combat. You were amazing."

"Thanks Brianna, I didn't know you were watching." Alex says with an awkward smile.

"Oh come on Alex, everyone in the base was watching you. You are such a demon on the battlefield."

"Yeah I know." Alex smiles, he's been told that before so many times it's not funny.

"Maybe we can talk about it over a drink sometime." Brianna asks winking at Alex.

"Sounds like a very tempting offer."

Brianna smiles and stealthily flashes Alex her cleavage to change his mind. Alex blushes trying hard not to drool viewing Brianna's cleavage. She knows how to tempt a man. Alex almost has to slap himself to break his mind free of her spell.

"I'll think about it Brianna. Just give me time to relax for a little bit."

"Whatever the Spartan wants." Brianna says.

Without saying another word Brianna turns around and walks away. Brianna sways her hips back and forth, Alex's eyes following every movement.

" _Damn that girl is knows how to get what she wants. If my heart didn't belong to Resha I'd probably screwed her by now."_

Alex quickly puts Brianna out of his mind. The last thing he needs to be thinking about while trying to figure out how to be in his daughter's life is a sexy female Marine, one who wants him in the bedroom, plus he has something special in his room possibly destroying it that he has to get back to.

" _I hope that Hunter hasn't gone to the bathroom on the rug again. I swear if that mutt has he's dead."_

Alex groans as he finally makes it to his quarters. Alex's quarters are basically a large suite, specifically designed for a special guest, in this case a Spartan. It's a one bedroom and one bathroom quarters. The bedroom has a king size bed, very comfortable too. There is a descent kitchen for a Marine base so Alex can cook his meals. The bathroom is also bigger than a typical Marine base, having a full shower/bath and fully equipped sink and drawers. Even has a luxury room with a full size couch big enough to seat three and a giant screen TV.

Alex protested when he first arrived at Camp Alexandria receiving these quarters. He didn't want to live in luxury while the Marines were living in the barracks. Colonel Weston quickly changed his mind.

" _If I knew that being a Spartan came with such luxuries I would've became one sooner."_

Alex opens the door and collapses on his bed exhausted physical, and for once mentally. He slowly begins on taking his armor off piece by piece. Hunter sits down by the bed next to Alex. He yawns and stretches before fallings asleep.

" _I wonder when Resha is going to show up. She said she was coming by. Guess I'll just rest until she does."_

X

"Whoa mommy, this is a human base?" Zume shouts.

Resha smiles watching Zume, her eyes darting around at the place full of wonder. Zume has never been around humans like this before. It's almost too much for the little girl to handle.

Resha brought Zume to Camp Alexandria as soon she left the council meeting. She wanted to get to Alex as soon as possible and tell him what happened. Resha knows that Alex will understand her people keeping an eye on him. But Resha is a little cautious about informing Alex about her people's tradition, regarding his relationship to Zume. She knows that Alex isn't going to like it.

Zume looks around the Marine base in fascinating. The strange aircraft and funny dressing humans boggle Zume's mind. The humans are a fascinating to her. They look so strange with mandibles and double jointed knees.

Resha and Zume walk through the base getting attention from everyone. It feels weird getting all this attention for Resha. Zume's too fascinated to really notice. She's just glad that the humans don't bother them. Most humans avoid the Sangheli unless they absolutely have to. Being the sister of the Arbiter has given her special privilege on the base.

As their walking Resha comes across three Marines, from what she can tell all female. Resha hardly pays them any attention, except for the one clearing trying to be the center of attention. She's being loud, almost obnoxious. Resha could swear that the female is flaunting herself, exposing her breasts.

"And I swear that Hood couldn't keep his eyes off of me. He was so distracted that I swear he was going to pass out."

Resha nearly freezes hearing the female mention Hood. Can she be talking about Alex? Resha can't help but stop wanting to hear more.

"Are you serious Brianna, you have the Spartan's attention? You are a beast when it comes to controlling men."

"Oh I got him under my control. In no time at all I'll have him on his back and I'll be riding him to heaven."

Resha shakes her head in disgust. She doesn't understand how anyone can talk like that in public. Resha also highly doubts that Alex would fall for such mind tricks. The man she fell in love with on Meridian wouldn't fall for such a skank.

Resha feels Zume pulling on her arm. "Mommy what does that girl mean by ride Alex to heaven?"

Resha nearly vomits hearing Zume she feels peat what the female just said. A bubbling rage begins to build in Resha, telling her to rip the female's head off for speaking that way in front of her daughter.

Resha looks down at Zume. "You don't need to know what that means. Just stay here for a moment, I'll be right back."

"Where are going mommy?"

"It's better that you don't know."

Resha walks towards the female Marines. The Marines hardly notice Resha approaching until she's practically standing upon them. They back away slowly, hearing Resha growl. Resha glares daggers at the female named Brianna.

Resha tries to be as polite as possible. "Can you please try to refrain from using such profound language in front of my daughter? She heard what you said about the Spartan."

The female strangely smiles at Resha and speaks in a sarcastic tone. "Oh my bad, I didn't know that little thing was your daughter. Of course I will for your little girl."

Resha stares at the young female. She knows what the little woman is trying to do. The woman knows that Sangheli have a hard time understanding sarcasm. Too bad for her Resha is one of the few females who knows a sarcastic tone when she hears it.

Resha takes a step forward and grabs the woman's shoulder. "Listen to me harlot. If I so much as hear you talk like that again around my daughter, I'll gut you."

Resha reaches down and grabs her energy sword from her bet. She holds it up so that the female can see it. Seeing the female gulp almost makes Resha smile. Resha tosses the female back and walks away without saying another word.

"Come on Resha, let's go find Alex."

"Ok mommy, you sure scared that woman."

Resha smiles a little. "It wasn't that hard. I doubt that woman has ever seen combat before. She has never seen scary before in her life."

Zume smiles following her mother close. She didn't overhear the conversation Resha had with the disrespectful human but Zume could tell that whatever her mother said to her was enough to make the human shake with fear. Watching the human tremble with fear brought a smile to Zume's face, it was funny to watch. Even Resha has a slight smile.

Resha walks around a little confused as to where Alex's quarters are located. The Marine at the guard post didn't give Resha very good directions. Resha doesn't exactly blame the Marine, he didn't appear to be the friendliest towards her species. She noticed that the Marine had his safety off the whole time she spoke with him, and the barrel pointed in her general direction. Though it wouldn't have done the Marine any good. Resha could've snapped his neck with one hand before he raised his rifle.

It takes Resha a minute to get her bearings straight. She manages to find a small building standing only by itself with the words _Guest Quarters_ printed on the door. Resha guesses it's the building she's looking for.

"Why are we here again mommy?" Zume asks.

"We're here just to talk to Alex. I have something I need to explain to him."

Resha knocks on Alex's door a few times. Her immediately response is a loud, strange barking coming from inside the building.

"Hang on I'll be right there."

A moment later the door opens and Resha finds herself starring at Alex without his Spartan armor. Instead he's wearing some kind of black skin tight suit. Alex immediately smiles seeing the Sangheli and hybrid standing before him.

"Well I didn't think that I'd see you two so soon." Alex steps to the side. "Please come in."

Much to Alex's surprise Zume rushes at him and wraps her arms around his waist. He just stares at Zume as she hugs him tightly. His heart feels like it's about to jump out of his chest having his daughter hug him. Alex can only smile.

"Careful Zume don't break Alex's back." Resha smirks as she enters Alex's chambers.

"It's fine Resha. I don't mind getting strangled by this little warrior."

Zume gasps at the mention of Alex calling her a warrior. It's her biggest dream to be recognized as a warrior. As a female on Sanghelios Zume's aware that her chances of being recognized as a warrior are slim to none at best. Though her mother was somehow able to do it. Hearing Alex call her one brightens her day.

Alex looks over at Resha and sees a smile on her face. From the look on Resha face tells Alex that he's doing a good job so far of being a father for Zume. Despite just finding out that he's her father a few hours ago.

"I'm happy to see you two again. I just didn't figure I'd be seeing you again so soon."

"Well it mostly has to do with the what the High Council saw what you did to the Covenant strike force. You do realize they were watching you right?"

"Yes I knew they were." Alex says with a cocky smile.

"You kicked the butt Alex. Those morons never stood a chance." Zume says.

"Wait you were watching?" Alex gasps.

"Yes we both were."

Alex's jaw drops realizing that his own daughter saw him kill. He had no idea that she was watching. Seeing what he did to those Covenant should've traumatized Zume. Instead she seems to be smiling about it. The look on Resha's face tells Alex all he needs to know.

"Oh uh I'm sorry to you had to see that Zume."

"Are you kidding, you were awesome Alex." Zume shouts scarring both Alex and Resha.

"You need to teach me your moves."

"Uh I think that depends on what your mother says." Alex replies looking at Resha.

"I don't know Alex. I highly doubt that council would approve of a Demon teaching a Sangheli how to fight. They already don't trust you."

Alex looks at Resha stunned and confused. "What, how can they not trust me? After they just saw what I did for your race they should be begging for me to stay."

"Well that's why they don't trust you. They saw what your capable of and many of them are worried that you could turn on us. Some of the council want you gone as soon as possible. A couple even want you dead."

"Ok, that really doesn't make sense to me. Well it kind of does given that peace between our two species is really tense." Alex replies. "What do I have to do to earn their respect?"

"I'm afraid there's really not much you can do personally. You need someone to vouch for you. So I volunteered to keep an eye on you."

Alex smiles. "I can't imagine why."

"What does he mean mommy?" Zume asks.

"I'll tell you when you're older Zume." Resha replies then turns to Alex. "That's what I came to tell you. The council trusts me but you still got to be careful."

"You know me Resha, I'm always careful." Alex jokes.

Resha shakes her head. " _If you were that careful Alex then Zume wouldn't exist. Not that I'm complaining. Guess I can say it was a miracle in an accident."_

"Mommy I have to go to the bathroom." Zume shouts.

Alex points to the bathroom. "There's a bathroom right through that door."

"Thank you." Zume takes off running towards the bathroom.

Resha waits till the door is closed. "Alex there's something really important that I need to discuss you about Zume."

"Alright, is it bad?"

"That depends how you take it. You do realize my people have traditions when it comes to children right?"

"Well I'm familiar with some of your customs. I have studied your customs a little bit."

Resha lowers her head. "Then I'm sorry to say this but our customs forbids us from telling children who they're father is."

Alex's jaw drops. "What, is this some kind of a joke?"

"You know me Alex, I don't joke, usually." Resha shakes her head. "I wish I could say that it's not true but it I can't. Tradition prevents me from telling Zume you're hear father."

"Wait, she doesn't even know? This doesn't even make sense. Why would you not tell a child who their father is?"

"Please be quiet Alex, Zume is in the other room." Resha says. "My people believe that it gives the child an equal chance to be a great warrior. For example, if a child knows that their father is a famed warrior then they get a big ego and sometimes special privilege in training. It prevents prejudice amongst the trainees. The children usually don't find out who they're father is until they're full grown."

"Really, no offense Resha but that sounds pretty messed up. Every child should know who their father is."

Resha nods her head in agreement. She's always hated the tradition. When she was Zume's age Resha had no one. After her mother passed away Resha had no one but her brother Thel and her sister Fowa. For years the three of them relied on each other to survive. Resha and Thel stuck together even when they started training to be warriors. It wasn't until they got old enough they found out that their father was a famous warrior and a minor Lord. He knew that their mother was dead and yet he didn't even both to help them.

"I know Alex, I hate that tradition just as much as you hate the thought of not telling Zume you're her father. But it's just safer if she doesn't know." Resha says.

"How so?"

"Think about it Alex. How well do you think my people would react if they found out her father is a Demon? They already bully her because she looks a little different."

"You got a point there. Though I still think she should know that I'm her father."

"I would like to say I agree but it's just too dangerous. The only people who know that you're Zume's father is you and me."

"I don't think I can go along with this. I don't know how long I'll even be here."

"What do you mean Alex?"

"My deployment time here is supposed to be short. Or however long it takes us to get the rebellion under control." Alex answers. "I could be here for months or just a few weeks. Once the Rebellion is gone so will my deployment here."

"But you'll be back right?"

"Giving the irregularity in Spartan deployments I'd say that once my deployment ends they'll never send me back here again."

"Oh, well I . . . I I." Resha stutters. "I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I, but we need to figure out something. This is our daughter after all." Alex says thinking desperately. "I'll keep our secret from Zume as long as I get to see Zume often. I want to be with Zume as much as possible before I leave."

"Of course Alex. You at least deserve that."

"Thank you Resha. But I can please make one more request?"

"What is it?"

"Please consider allowing me telling Zume I'm her father before I leave. You don't have to if you don't want you but I'd at least like for her to know."

"I'll think about it. I can't make any promises. It all depends on how well you treat her and how she takes to you."

Alex smiles. "I give you my word that treat her with nothing but love and respect."

"I know you will Alex. After all you treated me with more respect than any Sangheli suitor I've had. I know our daughter will be loved with you."

Zume appears out of the bathroom and runs to Alex, almost jumping into his arms. For a moment Alex and Resha are worried that Zume overhead their conversation. As much as Alex hates Zume not knowing he's her father he still promised Resha he'd keep it a secret.

"Hey Alex can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Do you have a crush on this Brianna girl?"

Zume's question catches Alex and Resha off guard. Alex nearly drops Zume hearing her mention Brianna.

"Uh how do you know Brianna? Are we thinking of the same person?" Alex asks.

"She's a small female, kind of annoying. Definitely not afraid to speak of her . . . experience. She struck as a, I don't know the human word for it." Resha says. "I think the right word is harlot."

"We heard her speaking of you when were we walking to your quarters. She said something that puzzled me."

"What did she say?"

Resha leans in close to Alex and whispers in his ear what she heard Brianna say. When she backs away she sees Alex swell up in rage. For a moment Resha thinks that Alex is going to explode. But he takes a deep breath and calms down.

"Well Zume I can promise you that there is nothing going on between me and that Brianna girl. I don't even like that kind of female."

"Really Alex, she said that she had you under her control?" Zume asks.

"Oh no she has no power over me. Besides my heart belongs to someone else."

"Really Alex, who is it?"

Resha's heart starts pounding hard hearing Alex say that his heart belongs to some other woman besides this Brianna female. She already knows who it is. But she can't comprehend that after five years Alex still has feelings for her.

Alex looks and smiles at Resha. "I think it's best if you don't know."

Zume shrugs her shoulders. "Alright, as long as you don't fall for her. I got a bad feeling about her."

"Don't worry I'm not interested in that female at all."

* * *

Covenant Cruiser – Covenant controlled space

"Damn why is running the Covenant so hard?" The young Prophet of Revenge screams as he slams his fist against the desk. "How could we have fallen so far in such a short period of time?"

The young Prophet of Revenge growls in frustration. If he had known that being a Prophet to a broken Covenant was such a headache he would've second guessed becoming a Prophet. He didn't realize how broken the Covenant was when he took over.

After the Ark event the Covenant was on the verge of collapse. Losing all three of the Prophets and countless soldiers to the humans, Sangheli, and the Flood left very little to be salvaged. The Covenant barely had enough ships left for a fleet. Many factions were created as troops went their separate ways searching for purpose.

He became a Prophet right after the Ark event and news that Truth spread through the Covenant. It only seemed fit that become the Prophet of Revenge, giving that he preached seeking revenge against those brought the once great Covenant to its knees. Millions of Covenant troops got behind him wanting revenge for themselves. Revenge didn't reveal the hidden and personal motives he had behind his preaching. After three years Revenge was finally able to reunite the Covenant under one banner.

Revenge is wakened from his studies when he hears someone knocking on his door. He growls but doesn't move. Instead of answering he pushes the button allowing whoever it is to enter. Revenge grips the plasma pistol he keeps under his desk just in case. A Brute Chieftain enters the Prophet's office.

"What do you want General? This had better be good." Revenge asks.

"Sir we have a communication from Sanghelios."

Revenge looks up from his screen at the Brute standing in his doorway. Certainly a message from Sanghelios is very important.

"Thank you General. Send the communication through."

"Right away Prophet."

The Brute walks out of Revenge's office and sends the communication through. In a moment Revenge finds himself looking at a live video feed of a large Sangheli. Revenge smiles for a moment until he notices the worried look on the Sangheli's face.

"Ah Rtakan 'Muramee, one of the few wise Sangheli still remaining. I assume by your communication that everything went as plan."

"No oh Great Prophet. We encountered a threat that we never saw coming and could not have predicted."

Revenge swells up in rage. "What are you talking about? I sent you over a hundred trained and experienced troops. How could they not handle anything you came across?"

"We didn't plan on the humans brining in a Demon."

Revenge gasps hearing of a Demon on Sanghelios, it's unheard of. How could the Sangheli even trust the Demon after the number of lives the Demons have cost them?

"Are you certain Rtakan? What happened to my troop?"

Rtakan growls, not liking being ordered around by a Prophet. "The troops you sent laded at the location we agreed upon but somehow the humans discovered them. Within units the humans showed up in what they call a Pelican. I saw it with my own eyes, a black Demon jumped out and started slaughtering your troops as if they were nothing."

Revenge slams his fists on his desk in frustration. "Did any of my troops survive?"

"On the ground, none of them survived. Only a Phantom survived."

"Damn it, this complicates things."

"You have no idea Prophet. Now that word has spread all through Sangheli my men are losing morale. I lost nearly ten percent of my forces today. This Demon has to be dealt with now."

"Don't patronize me Rtakan. I know that this Demon needs to be dealt with."

"I know he has to be killed before I lose to many men just because of morale. But killing a Demon is no easy task."

"Well if the reports I've received from the front lines are true these new Demons we've been seeing are not as strong the ones we faced in the War. They're armor is more powerful but they lack the skill the original Demons had."

"It doesn't matter Prophet, I'll deal with this Demon myself if I have to." Rtakan growls. "Just uphold your end of the bargain."

"And you uphold yours." Revenge growls back. "Just give me time to get a larger force together."

"I always keep my word. You'll have your chance at the Arbiter soon enough." Rtakan's screen suddenly turns off leaving Revenge to his thoughts.

Revenge turns around in his chair deep in thought. A Demon on Sangheli presents a lot of problems. It presents a lot of problems for his plans. This Demon already has ruined the recon op on Sanghelios and cost him the opportunity to contact with the Rebellion.

Revenge knows the problem this presents for him goes further than dead troops. Whenever Demons are involved the morale in Covenant troops goes down. After what the Demon the humans call master Chief did to the Covenant their troops are paralyzed at the very mention of a Demon.

How can he even be sure there isn't more than one Demon? There could be more than one. Then getting his troops to move on Sanghelios would be nearly impossible. Though from the communication it's likely that there is just one.

" _What am I going to do with this Demon?"_

Revenge looks up at stand behind his desk. In moments of despair he's always turned to the artifact resting on it. A crown lays on the stand, one that has rested on the heads of every Covenant leader for the past millennium.

Revenge gets up from his desk and walks over to the crown. Just looking at it seems to give him the inspiration the needs to continue on with his plan. But just looking at the crown isn't enough. Revenge kneels down before the crown.

"Oh father please give me strength to lead the Covenant to prosperity. Give me the knowledge and tools to deal with this Demon. Please . . . father . . . give me to the power to destroy the very people who brought our great Covenant to its knees. And to the end the life of the man who drove the sword through your heart." Revenge touches the crown. "Oh Prophet of Truth allow me to avenge your death against the Arbiter."

To be continued.

* * *

So Resha has some competition for Alex's heart. Can Resha keep Alex away from Brianna? Alex is now aware that he cannot tell Zume that he is her father. Can he manage to keep it a secret from her? The Prophet of Revenge has a blood lust and a plan for the Sanghelios.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	5. FatherDaughter Time

Sorry for the wait for the new chapter. Had somethings I had to deal with.

Commander Hunter was created wolf master97.

I know that to some of you shooting is not seen as a good bonding activity but I can say from experience it is. Shooting is one of the best ways for a father and child to bond. That is especially true when the father is teaching the child to bond.

Oh and if some of you are offended by Alex teaching Zume how to shoot then you can go read another story. I don't compromise my beliefs for anyone and I am a strong supporter of the 2nd Amendment.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Father/Daughter Time

Alex smiles as raises the M395 battle rifle to his shoulder. He glances through the scope bringing the crosshairs dead center on the Brute over three hundred yards away. He takes a deep breath and squeezes the trigger, all happening in a quick second.

"Holy crap Alex, you hit the target dead center." A Marine shouts as the target goes up in flames signaling that Alex hit it perfectly.

Alex looks up from his scope down range at the metal Brute target down range. Seeing it go up in smoke brings a smile to his face. For Alex it's hardly a difficult shot since in Basic he was the top marksmen in his squad. He was one of the few recruits to achieve a perfect score.

"All it takes is practice Marine. I've been hunting since I was old eight. I took down Elk at a lot farther distance than this."

Alex raises the rifle again and fires at another target. He repeats each shot hitting the bullseye ever time. Soon Alex empties the magazine. When the magazine is empty Alex lays the rifle on the table.

Shooting is one of the few things that keeps Alex's mind off of the conversation he had with Resha yesterday. The conversation has been on his mind all day. All Alex wants to do is spend time with Zume, which Resha promised him he would get.

As if on cue Alex hears someone approaching him. From the sound of their footsteps Alex can tell that they are elites. With a big smile Alex turns around to see Resha and Zume approaching him.

"Hey Zume, Resha, y'all come to see me again?"

Zume runs to Alex nearly jumping into his arms. Resha stands back and watches the spectacle. She's never seen Zume take to someone so fast. It's almost as if Zume can feel the attachment she shares with Alex.

Resha's frown quickly disappears when she looks at the Marines standing along the firing range. All of them are starring at Alex and Zume. By the looks on their faces they're all thinking that Zume has lost her mind running into the arms of a Spartan. Resha glares back at them making the Marines go about their business, leaving her, Alex, and Zume around.

"What are you doing Alex?" Zume asks looking down at Alex's rifle. "I thought that a Demon doesn't need to practice."

"Everyone needs to practice, even Demons." Alex takes off his helmet and looks at Resha. "Has she started her combat training yet?"

"Not yet, our people do not start training till they're eight summers."

"Well would you mind if I give Zume a little lesson?"

"Depends on what it is?"

Alex grabs his rifle and offers it to Zume. Zume gasps as she reaches out and touches the grip. Resha freezes as she watches Zume admire the rifle.

"Alex is that even appropriate, giving a little girl a rifle? She could hurt herself or someone." Resha gasps. "I've never even fired a human weapon."

"I'm certain Resha. I was Zume's age when I started training with this rifle."

Resha looks at Alex very uncertain. "But what if someone gets hurt."

"Don't worry Resha, I'll coach her through it. No one's going to get hurt."

"Alright, just be careful."

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine." Alex says as he hands Zume the rifle.

Zume holds onto the rifle unsure what to do. The rifle is lightweight but to Zume, being a small child by Sangheli standards, it feels heavy. It takes Zume a moment to realize that the rifle is empty.

"First thing Zume is stance. You need a stable stance to properly shoot."

Alex takes a kneeling stance besides Zume. Zume copies Alex taking the exact same position he does. He shows her how to hold the rifle. He has to adjust for Zume's size. Eventually Alex is able to get Zume to properly hold it. The butt of the rifle firmly placed into shoulder, her elbow resting on her knee, and firmly gripping the forearm.

"Alright Zume you ready?"

"I am ready Alex."

Alex smiles as he loads a magazine into the rifle. He pulls the bolt back and lets it go chambering a round. Hesitantly Alex flicks the safety off.

"Alright Zume, the weapon is hot."

"What does that mean?" Zume asks confused.

"It means the weapon is ready to fire. All you got to do is aim and pull the trigger."

The next thing Alex knows the rifle goes off. Alex and Resha jump a little unprepared for the shot. Zume almost flies back at the sound of shot. Alex looks down range at the target and surprisingly sees that Zume's shot glanced the target.

"Ok, at least you hit the target." Alex says a little surprised. "You forgot to aim."

"How do you aim?"

Alex can't help but smirk. "Look into the scope. You see that circle in the middle?"

"Yes I see it."

"Good that's what you use to aim. Just put that circle on what you want to hit."

"Ok I wish you had told me that the first time. This time I'll be ready."

"Yeah my bad." Alex smirks. "Just take it slow and control your breathing."

Zume nods her head as she raises the rifle again. Following Alex's advice Zume, steadies her stance, gets her breathing under control, and takes careful aim. Zume squeezes the trigger and is rewarded with a well – aimed round traveling out the muzzle.

"Wow Zume, that was a nice shot." Alex shouts as the round hits the human size target in the shoulder.

"Thanks Alex." Zume smiles and steadies her aim for another shot.

Resha pats Alex's shoulder. "I think Zume is a natural."

"I'd say it's in her blood." Alex says getting a smirk from Resha.

X

"Rtakan, what is that Demon doing with that female?"

Rtakan looks up from his binoculars at Kepo 'Resamee, his second in command. He doesn't really know how to respond watching the Demon with the Sangheli child. From his elevated position in the rocks, nearly a thousand yards away, Rtakan and Kepo can see everything going on in the human base.

Ever since his communication with the Prophet of Revenge Rtakan figured that he needed to keep an eye on the Demon. Learning his weaknesses and routine could prove useful, if Demons actually have any weaknesses. From their elevated position Rtakan and Kepo everything. So far all they've seen is the Demon apparently playing with a Sangheli child.

"I am not sure Kepo. It looks like the Demon is teaching her how to use human weapons." Rtakan says.

"What, a Demon teaching one of our children how to use despicable human weapons? What is her mother thinking? Does she not realize that Demon could snap her child in half with ease?"

I do not know. Her mother appears to just be standing there watching everything."

"How she is not shooting that Demon right now? Does she have an energy sword or plasma rifle?"

Rtakan looks through his binoculars again. "Yes she has an energy sword. But she is just standing there watching them. She appears to be enjoying watching the child and Demon play together."

"It doesn't make sense."

"No it does not make sense at all. But I think I know who she is."

"You recognize her from some place Rtakan?"

"Yes, I believe it's Resha Vadam."

Kepo gaps dropping his binoculars. "You mean the Arbiter's sister?"

"Yes the very same woman." Rtakan smiles. "I pursued her a few seasons ago, before our race decided to make an alliance with the humans."

"Oh, I bet she was a good mate."

"I would not know. She refused me as a mate."

"What how could she say no?"

"Something about being a new mother. A few months later she had a child. That's the child I am seeing down there right now with the Demon."

"You should have tried again after the child was born."

"I did a year later and you know what her answer was?"

"Know but I have a feeling I'm going to like it." Kepo says.

"She drew her blade and threatened to cut my head off if I kept pursing her."

Kepo can't help but laugh. "Then that should explain everything. If she is clearly crazy enough to defile our traditions that she is definitely crazy enough to let her child play with a Demon."

"I agree with you brother. It is definitely a shame. Such a beautiful woman willing to shame herself in such a way."

"It's a shame on her family. But it still does not explain why a Demon would play, if you can call that play, with a Sangheli child." "Rtakan replies."

"I know, I always figured that a Demon would kill every Covenant or Sangheli it could find."

"Well maybe the Demon has some kind of bond with child. Some kind of unexplained bond."

A thought forms in Rtakan's head that sends shivers down his spine. He's seen in some instances where the child's father would play with their child, despite the tradition stating they're supposed to stay out of the way. Some father's help their child from the side, teaching them how to fight without revealing they are the child's father.

" _Maybe this Demon is that child's father."_ Rtakan nearly vomits at that thought.

"What are you saying Rtakan?" Kepo asks.

A crooked smile forms on Rtakan's face." I'm saying we may have found this Demon's weakness."

X

"Nice shot Zume." Alex exclaims.

Zume looks up from the scope of her rifle. "Did I hit the target?"

"You kidding, you got the bullseye."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you got a perfect shot."

"Really, I did?' Zume shouts.

Alex pats Zume's head. "Yes you did. You did better than my first time."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, you're a natural."

Alex looks at Resha for her approval. The smile on her face tells Alex all he needs to know.

"Well mommy is a warrior and she did tell me that my father's a warrior."

Alex looks back at Resha who shrugs her shoulders at him. She can't help but smile knowing that she told the truth, the partial truth, to Zume. That helps for Alex slightly, even making him smile a little.

"I just wish the tradition allowed me to know who my father is though. I really hate that tradition." Zume groans.

Resha pats Zume's shoulder. "So do I Zume. I wish I could tell you. Maybe soon you'll find out who it is."

Zume shakes her head. "No I'm going to figure it out on my own. Is that against the tradition mother?"

"I don't think so. I believe all I can do is confirm it."

"Alright, I have a couple of suspects."

Alex smiles for a moment until he hears someone approaching him. He turns around to see a Lieutenant approaching. Alex slowly stands up and walks towards the Lieutenant.

"Captain Hood, Colonel Weston is waiting for you. He and several elites are waiting for you."

"Alex what is an elite?" Zume asks.

"An elite is a nickname my species gave the Sangheli when the war started." Alex replies and turns to the Lieutenant. "What's going on?"

"All I know is that something big is going on. Big enough for Colonel Weston to ask the council to come see him."

"Ok, tell him I'll be right there."

"I will sir." The Lieutenant salutes then walks away.

Alex looks at Resha and Zume. "I'll be right back guys."

"No we're going with you." Resha smiles.

Alex shrugs his shoulders. "Alright I forget you're are part of the council right?"

"Yes I am. Are we going or not?"

Alex smirks and leads Resha and Zume to the briefing room. It doesn't take long for Alex to lead them there. When they enter Alex finds it packed with several Elites. The only human there is Colonel Weston.

The Elites gasp as Alex enters the room. The sight of a Demon standing next to them frightens them. The only Elite who doesn't reach for his blade is Thel who just grunts at the sight of him.

"It is alright men." Resha says trying to calm down the other Elites. "This Demon will not hurt you."

"Attention everyone." Colonel Weston shouts getting the attention in the room. "As many of you know we have just dealt with a Covenant Strike Force, thanks to our Spartan."

"We all know Colonel." Thei groans. "We don't need to be reminded of events that already happened."

"That's not why I called you here. Our scans located a couple of Sangheli observing the firefight. At first we didn't think anything of it. We believed that they were just civilians just observing the firefight."

"Just like a human, thinking all Sangheli are evil." Jizo grunts.

"That's what we thought to until we watched them closely. They headed back to a small valley located deep in the mountains. It's a small camp with over a dozen armed personnel. Our suspicions were confirmed when satellite imagery detected who we believe to be Rtakan 'Muramee."

Alex watches everyone jaw drop at the mention of Rtakan. He knew that all the colonel would have to do is mention Rtakan to get the elite's attention. After the bombings over the last four months and the recent murder of the Lord's son the council wants his head.

"Are you sure about that Colonel?" Thel asks.

"Yes we are certain. Our computers confirmed that it's a match. As of right now he's there. But we don't know for how long."

"Then we need to move now to catch him."

"That's why I'm here. I can't move without your approval."

"And you shall not move on the rebellion." Visze shouts. "The rebellion is our problem we'll deal with them ourselves."

"Excuse me Visze." Jizo shouts getting everyone's attention. "If you haven't forgotten, we called the humans here to help us with the rebellion. This shall be a joint operation."

"Are you suggesting a human/Sangheli team take the out Jizo?" Thel asks.

"Yes, our two best Zealots and Resha." Jizo turns to Resha. "Since you're so dead set on being proving this Demon isn't a threat, you're going."

"Wait, the Demon is going with us?" Resha asks.

"Of course, we need him just in case things go wrong. But I need you to keep an eye on him."

"Yes my Lord." Resha replies.

"I'll send along a squad of my best Marines as well." Colonel Weston adds. "I can have you uploaded on a Pelican whenever you want."

"Good, expect to leave immediately."

Everyone immediately starts leaving the room. Colonel Weston leaves to gather the squad while the elites gather their equipment for the ride to combat. Only Alex and Resha stay behind with Zume.

"Mommy are you going to be coming back?" Zume asks a nervous look in her eyes.

Alex kneels down to Resha's eye level. "I promise you Zume, I'll look after your mother. I'll make sure she comes back to you."

Zume smiles and wraps her arm around Alex's neck. "Thank you Alex. But who's going to look after you?"

Resha pats Alex's shoulder. "I will look after him. It'll be like our time on Meridian."

Alex can't help but smile. " _Except that you won't be riding me like last time."_

* * *

Earth, Spartan Training Center

"OFFICER ON DECK."

The Spartan IV's come to attention and their gaze falls upon the large Spartan entering the mess hall. All eyes fall upon the infamous Spartan III Commander Reeves as he walks into the cafeteria.

Commander Hunter walks into the cafeteria all eyes staring at him, nothing he's not used to. Most are staring at his armor, which the Spartan III's customized their armor individually. The armor is primarily blue with red as a secondary. The visor is also blue. Both of his shoulder pads are ODST. His chest armor is rated HP. His gear is all Reach style.

An occasional eye glances at the customized sidearm he keeps strapped to his hip. Most have never seen a revolver, given they went out of date centuries ago. But Commander Hunter's revolver is much bigger than any revolver those that have seen have a revolver have ever seen before. It's designed to fire sniper rounds. The rounds themselves have enough firepower to kill any Covenant soldier even possibly Hunters with one shot. On the underside of the barrel is a small blade, mostly for close combat, that could cleave a man's face with ease. Out of habit Commander Hunter keeps a hand close to the revolver.

"Carry on everyone."

Everyone goes back to eating and their separate business. Some steal a glance at the legendary Spartan III as he makes his way through the mess hall. Commander Hunter just ignores the stares like he's done his whole Spartan career.

Commander Hunter walks by a table of Spartan recruits. He can tell they're new recruits by how small and green they are. They haven't even been injected with the Spartan gene yet. And they look at him in awe in a way that most Spartan IV's wouldn't.

"Isn't that the legendary Commander Hunter? I hear he's one of only thirty Spartan III's left." One of the recruits whispers thinking that Commander Hunter can't hear them.

"It is, I heard he was captured by the Covenant during the battle of Reach. He was held about the Prophet of Regret's ship but he broke free and killed the entire crew."

Commander Hunter ignores them and continues on his way. No one knows the full details of his capture on Regret's ship and he wishes to keep it that way. He just continues walking heading to his office. After walking the hallways full of what he considers wanna be Spartans he finally makes it. Commander Hunter tries not to slam the door behind him.

Commander Hunter walks over to his window at the commotion down before. He can see dozens of Spartan IV's running around training and adjusting their equipment. Some running around training and getting ready for their initiation. Frankly Colonel Reeve's finds the whole thing ridiculous.

Just looking at the Spartan IV's makes Commander Hunter want to spit. To him these men and women are not worthy to be called Spartans. They didn't go through the training like he and the other Spartan III's and II's did. If anything the Spartan IV's are just a hand me down version of the previous Spartans. Most were just picked up from ODST or the Marines and given Spartan armor, and a dialed back version of the Spartan gene with hardly any training. The only Spartan IV Commander Hunter actually tolerates is Captain Alex Hood, and that's just barely.

Commander Hunter turns away from the window with a grunt. He has to focus on something else besides the disgraceful Spartan IV's. Instead his gaze rests above the six dog tags he has on the wall. The chains were filled out with dog tags. Each one from a Spartan or soldier he'd fought with that had died. He looks down at the chain on his wrist which is currently half filled.

Commander Hunter turns around when he hears a knock on his door. "Come in."

The door opens as an attractive woman enters Commander Hunter' office. But Reeve's is more focused on her ONI uniform and the Lieutenant ensigma on her sleeve. The typical ONI stale personality enters the room when she does. There's just something about ONI Commander Hunter doesn't trust, then again no one trusts ONI.

"Ah Lieutenant Nelson, to what do I owe this pleasure to have you walk through my door?"

Lieutenant Nelson hardly acknowledges Commander Reeve's greeting. "I'm here on urgent matters from ONI. They sent me here to inform you of a possible Spartan psychological threat."

"Always straight to the point. Is one of my Spartans having a mental breakdown?"

"We're not certain how stable he is but it's Captain Hood."

"Wait you mean Alex Hood? He was the most stable and loyal Spartan IV I've ever trained. You must be mixed up your info."

"ONI doesn't make mistakes Commander. We believe that some circumstances on Sanghelios have arisen that question Alex's effectivity to humanity and the UNSC."

"And what has happened that would make you think Alex is a threat?"

"It's a long story Commander."

"Well I got time." Command Reeve says slightly irritated at the Lieutenant's answer.

"You remember Meridian right?"

"Of course, it's why the board considered Alex as a Spartan recruit. If I remember correctly he and an elite female survived by fighting together against the Brutes."

"He did more than fight with the female."

"What do you mean?"

"We got footage of Alex and the female together."

Commander Hunter shrugs his shoulders. "So you got footage of Alex spending time with an elite. I hardly call that a reason to question Alex's mental state."

"The video shows a lot more than that. We saw Alex . . . making love . . . with the elite female. His helmet recorded everything . . . and I mean everything."

Commander Hunter stares at Lieutenant Nelson not wanting to believe what she said. After a moment he lets out a chuckle.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, it sounded like you said you have a video of Alex mating with an elite female."

Hunter can't help but mentally laugh at the whole idea of a human with an elite. Then he looks down at the necklace hanging around his neck. The Sangheli symbol imprinted on a gold coin. He remembers the elite female who gave it to him during the Covenant attack on Reach. The female got closer than any other female before, even human females. It hurts Hunter to think that she's no longer around, and what could've happened if they both had made it out alive.

"I did." Nelson lays a chip on the table. "If you don't believe me just watch the video. It shows in full detail Captain Hood mating with Resha Vadam, the Arbiter's sister. I warn you it's pretty graphic."

"Uh I'll take your word for it Lieutenant." Commander Hunter says as he lays the chip aside, he's never had a stomach for that kind of videos. "But again this doesn't bring Alex's mental state to question. All this proves is that Alex mated with an elite female five years ago. To me there's nothing more to it. Alex hasn't seen her since then."

"Actually he has seen her again recently on Sanghelios. We believe he volunteered for the mission because he wanted to see her again. His Spartan helmet cam caught everything."

"And what are you telling me that he is going to betray humanity for this female?"

"Maybe, after what she told him."

"And what did she tell him?" Commander Hunter asks taking a sip of coffee.

"That he's the father of her child."

Commander Hunter gasped nearly spitting out his coffee. "How is that possible? I thought that it was impossible for our two races to conceive a child."

"That's what our scientists think too. But our video confirms that what she said is true. ONI believes this puts Alex at risk. We want you to evaluate him."

"You want me to evaluate Alex just because ONI found out that he's a father."

"No ONI wants you to evaluate him and bring him back if you find him unfit for combat. The Pelican leaves in an hour."

Commander Hunter takes a deep breath. "Alright, but I'm going to be fair in my assessment. I'm not there for combat or to take Captain Hood away from his daughter. He deserves some time with his daughter since he's going to leaving Sanghelios soon anyway. Alex won't get to see her again after that."

To be continued.

* * *

So Alex has some personal time with his daughter. Rtakan is suspicious of Alex, Resha, and Zume's relationship. Certainly doesn't mean good news for Zume. Meanwhile the UNSC and Sangheli believe they have Rtakan pinned. On top on that ONI knows about Alex and Resha's mating on Meridian. They know now that Zume is Alex's daughter.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	6. War

Well here's the next chapter of My Sangheli Daughter. Sorry it took me so long to update it, had some trouble getting the fighting scene going.

I am sorry if the combat scene is a little lacking. Had some difficulty writing it.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: War

UNSC Revelation, Deep Space

Commander Hunter takes off his helmet, lays it on the table, and looks out of the window at the stars. Even after all these years as a Spartan III looking up at the stars in space. It's one of the few things that have managed to actually calm him down after days in combat. He always loved traveling through space, it was one of the few times during his Spartan career he could actually relax. Though his current mission status is not making it easy to relax.

The UNSC Revelation is not a warship like most of the ships in the UNSC. To keep the Elites at ease the UNSC hardly ever sends an armed warship to Sanghelios. Most sent are just cargo ships. Even the ship personnel are unarmed, except for a squad of Marines pulling security, that is excluding Hunter. It makes Hunter a little uncomfortable traveling through space without an armed war ship for defense.

Hunter can't help but look down at the necklace at his. Never in a million years did he even dream he'd be going to Sanghelios, socializing with the people he came to respect and hate. At the moment Hunter doesn't know how he'll respond to being on Sanghelios. His plan at the moment is to be as calm as possible and hopefully not cause any trouble while he's there.

But first Commander Hunter has to go through customs. Ever since the Sangheli made an alliance with humans the council set up a custom station orbiting their planet. There are five stations orbiting the planet. All human traffic has to go through one of two stations. Military personnel and equipment have to go through a special station.

Commander Hunter's station is heavily guarded solely by Elites. Most are trained and experienced battlefield personnel. Some probably have a grudge against Spartans, or possibly even know him from his capture during Reach. He's sure that something bad is going happen during his transaction through the station. A long as none of them tries to kill him Hunter isn't worried about having to kill any of his supposed allies. Fortunately, the UNSC Revelation isn't due to arrive on Sanghelios for a couple of days.

Commander Hunter, wanting to find something to do to pass the time, reluctantly decides to do something he's been regretting to do. He hasn't been looking forward to this call. Hunter sits down next to the hologram screen and enters in a secure number only he and a select number of UNSC personnel know.

A moment later a familiar face pops onto the screen and Commander Hunter snaps to attention. "Good evening Lord Hood, or should I say good morning."

"Commander Hunter, it's been a long time." Lord Hood yawns looking at his clock, it reading 3:14 am.

"About five years since Meridian sir. Sorry to have to call you so early."

"What it was for it'd better be important for you to wake me up so early for." Lord Hood groans.

"It is sir. I called to tell you about your son."

Lord Hood rolls his eyes. "What did my son do this time?"

"Well I don't know how to phrase it so I'll just come out and say it." Commander Hunter takes a breath not wanting to tell Lord Hood why he called him. "ONI is investigating your son for psychological reasons."

Lord Hood slams his fist on the table. "Damn ONI, they'll investigate anyone for anything these days. What reason could they possibly have for investigating my son?"

"Well it has to do with Meridian. Your son ever tell you that he only survived because he was teamed up with an Elite female?"

"Yes he did, though he didn't say much about it her. He did say that they got close which I found to be a little weird."

"Well sir you are correct cause ONI has a video of what happened after that. Alex forgot to turn off his helmet cam and it recorded . . . well . . . Alex and the elite mating."

Lord Hood freezes making Commander Hunter think that the screen is on the fritz again, then Lord Hood suddenly breaks out laughing. "Yeah right, my son having sex with an elite. Alex has always been unstable but I doubt he would ever do anything so reckless."

"The video ONI seems to contradict that. I made too sure to verify the video is real."

"You're telling me that ONI has a video of my son riding on top of an elite and they've been holding it for years?"

"Unfortunately sir it's true. But there's more that ONI has been keeping secret about Alex."

"Really, what else could they be hiding?"

"Well it appears that Alex and the female actually have a child."

Commander Hunter watches as the usually calm and calculating Lord Hood suddenly break out laughing. "No this has to be a joke. My son would have told me if I was a grandfather."

"Sir you know me I am not a joker. But Alex didn't know he was a father until only a few days ago. ONI is worried about Alex's mental state."

"For once I agree with ONI. My son having sex with an elite, that's ridiculous. Alex has always been in some kind of trouble but I never imagined anything like this"

"ONI recorded Alex a couple days ago being told that he has a daughter. Plus, video scans show that that there is a ninety-six percent chance that Alex is the father. A DNA test could confirm the rest." Commander Hunter explains. "I'm just being sent to evaluate him."

"Well when you see Alex be sure to knock some sense into him for me. I will handle ONI you just work on getting my son sane again."

A weird smile crosses Commander's Hunter's face. "With pleasure sir."

* * *

Sanghelios

"Man there's a lot of them." Resha whispers to Alex.

Alex slowly rises above the rocks to get a view. In the shadows of the setting suns Alex can see a small camp. From what Alex can see it's just a makeshift campsite, just ten tents spaced out over the ridge. It appears to be a temporarily campsite. But Alex sees multiple elites, most armed with plasma rifle and energy swords, walking around.

"I count at least fifty, all well-armed and they looked to be well trained and experienced."

"Is that concerned I hear in your voice?" Resha smirks.

Alex glares at Resha but with the visor covering his face she can't tell what his expression is. "No, I'm worried about you."

"Oh please, if I can survive Meridian I can handle this."

"Will you two please shut up." A Zealot groans as he makes his way up to Alex and Resha. "We don't have time for your arguing. All that matters is Rtakan and eradicating these rebel scum."

Underneath his helmet Alex rolls his eyes. He's never worked with Zealots before, only fought them, and he's quickly learning they are as stubborn mentally as a they are physically. He sees why they're called Zealots; they are beyond zealous in their duties. So far the three Zealots have done nothing but look at Alex with hatred and complained about his methods. It takes everything Alex has not to snap their arms, thankfully Resha is there to keep him in a good mood.

"Alex do you see Rtakan out there?" Resha asks.

Alex looks closer through the magnification in his visor. He slowly scans through the camp checking every individual. After a minute of scanning Alex is about to give up when he sees a red armored elite with black stripes walking out of a tent. Alex notices his mandibles on the right side of his face are missing.

"Hey Resha does Rtakan have any missing mandibles?"

"Yes he lost his two right mandibles in the war."

"Well I see him." Alex radios command. "Command we have confirmation on Rtakan. Permission to engage?"

*You have permission to engage. But with one new objective. The UNSC and the elite council wants Rtakan alive.*

"Roger that sir."

Under his helmet Alex smirks and turn to the Zealot. "Well there you have it Zealot the mission is a go but with one minor implication."

The Zealots and Resha look at Alex confused. "What are you talking about Demon?"

"We got new orders. Rtakan is to be taken alive." The look Alex gets from the Zealots would scare any Marine. "Those are just my recent orders. If you don't like them then confront the council not me."

The Zealots grumble but eventually agree with Alex. When the council gives them order they are honor bound to obey it.

"If it makes you feel any better they just said they want him alive. You could probably get away with chopping off his arms and maybe a leg."

The Zealots smiles slightly and Resha replies. "That makes me feel a little better."

"Then how to you plan on taking Rtakan alive." The lead Zealot groans. "We somehow have to fight our way through more than fifty armed guards, and some of them are highly trained and experienced. I know, I fought alongside a few of them in the Human/Covenant War."

"Well you got a Spartan so that helps. But we're also not alone." Alex says as he points up to the rocks above them.

Resha looks up to see slight movement in the rocks. As Resha looks closer she spots what appears to be Marines moving into position.

"Those Marines will give us covering fire. Just an FYI, they are heavily armed so don't get in their line of fire."

"Uh what does FYI mean?" Resha asks.

Alex rolls his eyes under his helmet. "It means For Your Information. It's meant to be important information you need to hear."

"Ok, I'll be sure to stay out of their way."

"Good, now what do you say we get this started?" Alex says as he pulls out a grenade from his belt. "I'll toss this right in the middle of them and then y'all just follow me. Kill anything that moves, except Rtakan."

"Do not tell us how to fight Demon. You just stay out of our way Demon."

Alex rolls his eyes in annoyance. These Zealots are getting on Alex's last good nerve. Resha told him Zealots were tough to deal with but Alex didn't believe her till now.

Alex mumbles as he pulls the pin and tosses the grenade right into the middle of a group of elites. One of the elites hears the grenade hit the ground and looks down at it. Alex hears the elite scream something in his language that makes Alex blush, he's never heard an elite say that before. He ducks just the grenade explodes killing the group. The camp immediately came to life as the grenade exploded and bodies are flung everywhere.

"Marines open fire."

Alex smiles as he hears the Marines open fire. He shudders a little when he hears rocket launchers go off followed by explosion. Machine gun opens up as the elites sprint out of their tents to see what's going on. Those that are not cut down duck for cover.

"You guys ready to kill some rebel scum." Alex says to the Zealots in perfect Sangheli.

The Zealots and Resha nod their heads. Underneath his helmet Alex smiles. For once Alex doesn't shudder when he hears energy swords activating, mostly since he's not the one they're trying to kill.

Alex turns to Resha. "Please stay close to me. I want you to be safe for Zume's sake."

"We'll see Alex, hopefully you can keep up with me."

Alex smirks. "Alright, try not to blink."

Alex draws his assault rifle and jumps over the rocks with Resha following close behind. He opens fire at the closest Elite. The Zealots shake their heads and jump from cover. The nearest Elite barely have time to turn around as they're cut down.

The closest Elite turns just in time to Alex closing in on him. Before the Elite can activate his shield Alex bashes his skull in with his rifle. In the corner of his eye Alex sees Resha drive her blade through another Elite's chest before he can get a shot at her. Even others close by are easily killed by the Zealots before they can turn around.

"We having fun yet Resha?" Alex shouts as he fires a burst at an Elite finishing him off.

Resha swings her sword decapitating another Elite. "We're just getting started."

Resha smiles as she opens fire at another rebel hitting another Elite depleting his shields. But before Resha can finish him off a bursts of bullets rip his head apart.

"Dang it Alex he was mine."

"You shouldn't have hesitated." Alex says with a smirk that makes her nearly want to cut it off his face, but she sees another way of getting back at him.

Alex froze when he sees Resha raise her rifle at him. It only gets when worse when Resha fires at him. But instead hitting Alex in the head the plasma round passes inches from his head. He hears a groan behind him and Alex turns around to see a rebel collapsing after taking Resha's rounds to his head.

"Let's say we are even."

Alex suddenly draws his pistol and fires a whole magazine past Resha. She turns around to see two Sanghelis collapsing behind her, both with their energy swords drawn.

"Now we're even."

Resha rolls her eyes as she turns around and opens fire on a group of Elites taking cover. Alex stays close to Resha opening fire on the same group. Their combined firepower cuts the Elites down quickly.

Out of the corner of his eyes Alex sees a Zealot dueling with three rebels at once. The three rebels aren't giving the Zealot any problem. But then Alex's radar picks up on movement fast approaching the Zealot. Alex sees a rebel running at the Zealot his blade drawn.

Alex turns and opens fire on the rebel. His rounds hit their target but his magazine empties before Alex can bring him down. Not seeing the time to reload Alex charges the rebel drawing hiss machete. Alex sprints forward jumping off a rock to get moment.

Alex lands on top of the rebel both falling to the ground. Before the rebel can recover Alex pins him down and lowers his machete onto the rebel's heads. Blood and brains fly everywhere covering Alex's visor. Alex tries not to smile under his helmet. He looks up to see the Zealot looking down at him.

"Thank you Demon." The Zealot mumbles, grateful his life was saved but not by a Demon.

"You're welcome big guy." Alex jokes reloading his rifle.

Alex hears the Zealot mumble something inappropriate in Sangheli that he tries to push aside. Right now the Zealots are not his enemy the rebels are, the last thing he needs is to get angry with them.

Alex tries to get away from the Zealots as quickly as possible, firing at rebels every chance he gets making his way to Resha. He finds her taking cover behind a group of rocks. Alex slides in next to Resha as she's exchanging fire with three rebels.

"Having some trouble Resha." Alex smirks as he slides next to her.

Resha glares at Alex as her shield takes a hits. She barely groans as her shield buzzes from the shot. Alex jumps up and opens fire though the rebels have a turret set up in their position. He quickly has to duck before his shields take too much damage.

"Yeah I think we could use some help here. Every time I try to get a good shot the turrets causes problems."

"Have you tried this?" Alex says as he pulls a grenade out.

Resha grabs the grenade out of Alex's hands, pulls the pin, and throws it at the turret. Alex stares at Resha in disbelief, she just stole his plan. But he doesn't stay mad for long when the grenade explodes.

Alex jumps up seeing that the explosion killed one rebel, injured another, and disabled and third's shield. Both Alex and Resha open fire on the remaining two quickly cutting them down.

"Alright Resha, lets end this."

"Right behind you Alex."

Alex and Resha quickly charge forward expecting gunfire but encounter none. They are caught a little off guard. Instead they find the Zealots standing around searching over a dozen bodies laying out all over the place.

"Uh I think the Zealots got a little carried away." Alex says.

"That's why the Zealots are feared. A times they get a little carried away."

In a matter of minutes Alex and the Zealots have cut through nearly two thirds of the rebel forces. They caught the rebels off guard before they could even activate their personal shields. With the Zealots speed and Alex's aggression the rebels didn't stand a chance.

Alex notices a group of Elites jumping into the rocks to escape the kill zone. "We got runners Zealots." Alex shouts as he raises his rifle and fires a burst at the Zealots.

"I got those scumbags." A Zealot shouts and takes off running towards the Elites.

Just as Alex sees the Zealot chase after the runners his radar detects two more threats charging him from behind. Alex grabs the hilt of his machete and quickly draws it as he spins around. An Elite raises his gun to fire at Alex's head. Alex quickly grabs the Elite's rifle before he can fire and drives his machete through his chest. He turns to the other Elite who drops his plasma rifle and holds up his hands.

"I surrender." The Elite screams out in terrible English.

"I figured you would." Alex says in perfect Sangheli.

Under his helmet Alex smiles as he watches the Elite drop to his knees before him. Alex looks around and sees other surviving Rebels dropping to their knees. It's a sight Alex has never seen before, Elite's surrendering. He always figured they'd fight to the end.

"Has anyone seen Rtakan?" Alex shouts over the radio from his covered position.

"Not yet, the coward must be hiding somewhere." A Zealot shouts.

Alex looks up at the rocks to see the Marines still popping off shots. At this point they're shooting at anything that moves. Alex is just glad they'd stopped firing rockets.

"Hey any jarhead up there see Rtakan?"

"No sir we haven't see anything."

Alex nearly throws his rifle. "Damn it, where the hell is that scumbag."

"You don't think he escaped do you Alex?" Resha asks.

"I highly doubt it. We saw him go into his tent a couple minutes ago. We would've seen him escape." Alex turns to Resha and the Zealots. We need to search every inch of this place and every body."

"Do not tell us how to do our job demon." A Zealot growled.

Alex rolls his eyes. These Zealots are already not happy about working with him. At least after killing a bunch of rebels they're a little more tolerable. All he can do now is just watch as the Zealots break off searching every tent and body they can.

Out of the corner of his eye Alex sees moving towards a tent on her own. "Resha wait we haven't cleared that tent yet."

"I'll be fine Alex. Just cover me."

Resha turns a corner her rifle raised checking every space she can. The tent appears to be empty. Resha lowers her rifle and slowly enters. From the decorations around the tent and the comfy mattress she believes this is Rtakan's tent.

Something suddenly hits Resha in the back of the head. She collapses on the ground barely conscious. Her rifle falls out of reach. On Instinct Resha reaches for her sword only for someone to step on her arm.

"Oh my, if it is not the little Vadam whore." A familiar voice shouts at her.

Resha looks up to see the smiling face of Rtakan staring down at her. She tries to pull her arm up but Rtakan only steps harder.

"Do not move you little bitch. You think you can beat me."

Resha smirks. "I kicked your butt the last time we sparred. Besides you are surrounded. Killing me will not make a difference."

"Oh no I do not want to kill you, yet. I want to see the look on your face when I eradicate that little abomination of a daughter you have, after I deal with your mate."

Resha gasps hearing Rtakan taunt her daughter. Does he somehow know about Zume's true parentage? Resha growls at Rtakan making him laugh, but not for Alex. In an instant Alex breaks through the opening seeing Rtakan with Resha on the ground.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Alex screams and rushes Rtakan.

Rtakan raises his rifle and fires. He gets off one shot Alex hears something snap in hat hit Alex in the chest, though the shot doesn't do anything against Alex's shields. Alex hits Rtakan in the chest and both go the tent wall. The weight of Alex's armor nearly crushes Rtakan.

Rtakan groans getting the wind knocked out of him. Before he can recover he feels Alex, who's already up, grab his feet and spin him around in circles. After a few rotations Alex lets go sending Rtakan flying into a rock. Alex could've sworn that he heard some bones snap.

"I thought you'd be more a challenge than this." Alex shouts as he draws his machete.

Resha comes through the tent to see Alex stomping towards Rtakan with his blade drawn. She can't help but be a little jealous, she wants to be the one to beat on Rtakan. Though Resha wouldn't want to be Rtakan right now, seeing a black Spartan coming towards her would send a shiver down her spine.

Rtakan sees Resha standing nearby and a Type – 52 Guided Munitions Launcher at his feet. A smile crosses his face as he grabs the launcher and aims it at Resha.

"At least I can erase the whore from existence." Rtakan says with a smiles as he pulls the trigger.

"RESHA." Alex screams.

Alex runs towards Resha and pushes her out of the way. Resha tumbles to the ground as the plasma bolt flies towards Alex. Alex ducks as the plasma bolt misses him by a hair. However, the plasma bolt hits the tent directly behind Alex. Alex and Resha are blown away by the explosion. Resha lands in a pill of dirt while Alex's head hits a rock. Resha watches Alex crumble on ground and remain motionless. She gasps seeing her past mate collapse.

Rtakan smiles seeing the Demon on the ground. "I never imagined killing a demon would be so easy."

Resha roars in rage and charges Rtakan her energy sword drawn. Rtakan is caught completely off guard as Resha brings her sword down on him. The next thing Rtakan knows Resha cuts off his right arm. Before Rtakan can scream Resha thrusts the energy sword through his knee. Rtakan collapses on the ground screaming holding his now missing arm and trying to stop the bleeding in his leg.

Resha runs to Alex's side and kneels down next to him. All eyes glare at her as if she's lost her mind running to a Spartan's side. Resha ignores their stares as she takes off his helmet and holds up his head.

"Alex, Alex, please wake up." Resha begs.

Alex doesn't reply starting to worry Resha. She feels his neck sensing a pulse. It's a relief that he's alive, though she doesn't know if he's severely injured. Resha's reaction starts getting attention from everyone, especially the Zealots.

"Sorry I have to do this Alex."

Resha slaps Alex across the face as hard as she can. The impact is so loud Resha the Marines just at the sound of it. Alex jumps awake screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Alex screamed rubbing his cheek.

Resha, not caring that everyone can see them wraps her arms around Alex neck and squeezes. "Alex I thought I'd lost you."

Resha quickly lets go of Alex's neck when she realizes it was getting awkward and people were staring at them. Alex smiles at her hoping no one sees him.

"I'm fine Resha, happy to take a round from you."

"Are you sure you're fine? That blast should've killed you."

Alex smirks. "Spartan armor, it's saved my life more than once. By the way did you slap me?"

"Of course you would not wake. It was either that or knee your nuts."

Alex's eyes become as big as saucers. "I'm glad you didn't do that."

Alex slowly rises to his feet. His whole body aches after absorbing the blast. Thankfully his Spartan shields absorbed most of the blast. His body hardly took anything. But him hitting his head against the rock was what knocked him out. It takes a moment for Alex to steady himself. Alex quickly goes on the defensive when he notices a Zealot approaching him and Resha.

"I heard Resha call you Alex, is that right?"

Alex nods his head. "Yes that's my name."

"My name is Hamel. I have been a Zealot all my life and have fought against your kind. I never expected to see a Demon willing to risk his life for one my kind. You truly are a noble warrior."

Alex froze not knowing what to say. Never in a million years did he expect to hear that from a Zealot. Even Resha is stunned hearing Hamel call Alex a noble warrior. Resha has known Hamel for years and he's been nothing but harsh these years.

"Uh thank you." Is all Alex can say.

"You are welcome." Hamel replies then walks away leaving Alex and Resha by themselves.

"Ok that was interesting to say the less." Alex says once Hamel is out of hearing range.

"That was a bit of an understatement Alex." Resha says with a smirk then turns to see the Zealots handcuffing an injured Rtakan. "What's going to happen to him?"

"My guess he'll first be taken to Camp Alexandria and interrogated. Afterwards he'll be turned over to your council."

"And I can tell you that he'll be publicly executed. I hope his death is slow and painful."

"Whoa where did that come from?"

Resha looks around quickly checking to make sure no one is nearby. "I think Rtakan knows about Zume."

Alex is stunned. "What, how would he know?"

"When you were unconscious he mentioned Zume, talking about her as if she was a disease. We need to be careful"

"Don't worry about anything Resha." Alex says placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I promise you, nothing is going to happen to you or Zume."

X

"Why does Alex treat me the way he does?" Zume grunts.

"What do you mean Zume?"

Zume turns around to see her aunt Fowa standing casually behind her. Fowa is large for a Sangheli female, even bigger than some males. Though Zume knows that Fowa is really just soft, especially towards her. The only thing Zume doesn't like about Fowa is that she's very traditional, often times putting her people's old traditions, even those her people put away when they left the Covenant, ahead of her family.

"Alex is the Spartan the humans have stationed here to help us."

"Wait you mean the Demon?" Fowa shouts in fear.

"Yes, I have been spending time with him lately. He taught me how to shoot today."

"What, you have been spending time with a Demon? He could and will snap your neck with ease if he wants to. "

Zume rolls her eyes. "Oh no Alex would not hurt me. He is really a nice guy."

"No Demons do not have feelings. They are monsters who will kill us without a second thought."

"No Fowa, Alex is not like that at all. He is just a really strong human. You would like him if you got to spend some time with him."

"If I would happen to meet this Demon you call Alex I'd draw an energy sword through his gut." Fowa shouts reaching for the blade she keeps hidden just in case. "Does your mouther know that you are playing with a Demon?"

"Yes mother knows, she actually recommended it, which was strange for me." Zume says a little confused. "I do not know why mom agreed to let me spend time with him but I am glad she did. Though I have the question mother's reasons."

"That is a bit of an understatement Zume. Why your mother would agree to let you play with a demon is beyond me."

"That's not what is bothering me Zume. It is Alex's behavior towards me that is confusing. I mean I've never seen a Sangheli act towards a child that way. Maybe it has something to do with how humans treat their kids." A thought suddenly pops into Zume's mind. "No that can't be the reason."

Fowa looks at Zume a little confused. "What is it Zume?"

"I've heard how humans treat their kids. It is very different how we do."

"So, that is just humans. It does not concern us."

"Actually I think it's a clue. Human children not only know who they're father is they are a major part in their lives. They teach their kids and are there for them."

"What are you implying Zume?"

Zume thinks for a moment wanting to make sure she's certain before she says it. "I think that Alex is my father."

Fowa stumbles a moment trying to believe what Zume just said. A human and Sangheli mating and creating a child, an abomination. Fowa's jaw drops not wanting to believe Zume is part human. Her family's great bloodline is ruined if this is true.

"That can't be possible, Alex is a human and your mother is a Sangheli. Your mother might be a little brash when it comes to our traditions but she would never mate with a human. To do such a thing would be dishonorable beyond reconciliation."

Zume shakes her head in rage. Fowa's outburst doesn't surprise Zume at all. She's not afraid to speak of her hatred for humans, especially how their ways go against the Sangheli traditions and laws. The very thought of her sister mating with a human is beyond disgusting.

"It's not an impossibility Fowa, just look at me."

Zume reviews her bandana revealing her hair. Fowa's jaw drops never having seen Zume's hair before, a feature that Sangheli's do NOT have. Then Zume raises her hands which resemble human hands. Fowa can hardly speak never having noticed the little features that make Zume different than other Sangheli.

"No, I refuse to believe it. There's no way you can be Alex's daughter. The man is a Demon."

"I know Aunt Fowa. I have heard the stories of the Demons. It is why I have my doubts." Zume groans. "That is why the next time I see Alex and mother I am going to confront them and ask."

Fowa growls and turns away. Her rage burns thinking of her own sister mating with a Demon. If it's true that her bloodline has been destroyed.

" _If this is true than our once great bloodline has been defiled and it must be burned to be restored."_

To be continued.

* * *

So Commander Hunter has now informed Lord Hood that Zume is his Alex's daughter. Alex and the Zealots have wiped out a rebel camp and captured Rtakan. But Rtakan is aware that Zume is a hybrid child, making Alex and Resha fear that something may happen to Alex. And Zume suspects that Alex might be her father.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	7. Family Stress

So here we go the next chapter My Sangheli Daughter. Another combat chapter, and some questions will be answered.

Sorry for the long delay with the chapter, been busy lately at work. I'm also sorry for the typos in this chapter. Haven't been myself lately.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Family Stress

Sanghelios Orbital Station

"Man this security here is top notch."

Commander Hunter looks around the station very impressed. The size of the station is relatively unimpressively, a little larger than the Dallas Football Stadium. The station only has one room. All security and visiting personnel have to be condensed into one area so it's easier to watch them.

Commander Hunter guess there are easily a hundred guards, all well-armed. Most are compressed into the check point area or around the perimeter. At any point a threat emerges they'll be surrounded by well – armed and trained Elites. Walking around the visitors Hunter spots several Elite security personnel with energy swords. They're spaced so in case a threat emerges they can respond quickly.

Around the station are six snipers ready to drop anything that proves to be a threat. Hunter can feel at least two on him. It doesn't help that Hunter counts three plasma turrets and one Shade. Each is positioned specifically to target an area of the station. The Shade turret is position at the front so it has the whole station in its crosshairs.

Given there's not many humans who comes to Sanghelios there's only three checkpoints, one for civilians (mostly engineers and contractors), one for military, and another for VIPs. Given that Hunter is a Spartan he's in the VIP lane. There's usually less security but with the Elite's hatred towards Spartan the lane is covered.

As Commander Hunter progresses through the station he can sense all Elite eye are on him. The guards at the check points look like they could turn and shoot him at any moment. Hunter keeps his hand away from his weapons not wanting to arouse their fear and turn this whole area into a kill zone.

"Excuse me Demon, you may pass through security now." A Minor Elite shouts at Hunter.

Hunter reluctantly approaches the checkpoint. He's the only human in the line so hopefully the he'll be through quickly. But knowing the Elites' hatred towards Spartans tells Hunter that they'll probably make the experience as annoying as possible.

"Lay all weapons on the table and step forward."

Hunter nods as he lays his revolver and knife on the table. He packed light given he wasn't going to stay long and wasn't expecting to be in combat, but is still always ready. Hunter watches as the Minor ran a scan on his armor. Any moment now Hunter expects the Elite to make up a problem and pull him over for extra security.

The Minor however just keeps scanning Hunter's armor, not even saying a word or even looking at Hunter. Hunter actually isn't surprised, given how professional the Elites are. Hunter's always respected that about Elites, in everything they do they always act like professionals and give everything they have into their tasks.

Hunter almost doesn't notice the Ultra making his way behind him. He keeps his peripheral on the Ultra finding it weird that an Elite would approach him like that at a security checkpoint. Every bone in Hunter's body tells him that the Ultra is up to something.

"Everything appears to be in order. Just need to see your papers." The minor says.

Hunter pulls out his orders and presents them to the Minor. The Minor looks over the papers then hands them back.

"Enjoy your stay on Sangheli Commander Hunter. Try to stay out of trouble." The Minor says.

"You're not going to be around to get into any trouble." The Ultra behind Hunter growls.

Underneath his helmet Hunter smiled as he heard the Ultra activating his energy sword. Hunter spins around just in time to avoid getting an energy sword in his back. The blade misses his body by inches but the Ultra underestimated his victim throwing him off balance. Hunter grabs the Ultra's wrist and delivers a strike at his elbow, breaking it. The Ultra growled in pain before Hunter rips the energy sword away from him. Hunter swings the sword at the Ultra's head cutting it off. The Ultra's head doesn't even hit the floor before he hears the sound of an Elite roar.

"DEATH TO ALL COVENANT SEPERATORS"

Hunter looks up just in time to see a Minor's body drop from the balcony where the Shade was located. All across the room Minors and Ultra's roar in defiance and draw their weapons. Right before his eyes Hunter watched as multiple rebels, disguised as security personnel, go on a rampage. Hunter jumps behind a column just in time to avoid taking a hit from the shade.

"Damm, how did the rebels get onto the station. They must have someone on the inside."

Hunter peaks out from cover to see the station in total chaos. Bodies, both human and elite liter the area. The security guards are putting up a fight but against a well planned ambush, and the Shade, their actions are futile at best. Hunter is not about to sit out this fight.

Hunter sprints from cover and grabs his revolver from the table. Immediately Hunter sees two Ultra dueling nearby. One of them clearly had the advantage of the other. At first Hunter had no idea which one is the rebel and which is the security guard.

Then Hunter saw one Ultra knock the other down and growl in Sangheli, "For the Covenant."

"I guess that's the one." Hunter mumbles as he raises his pistol and fires.

The fifty caliber round hits the rebel Ultra in the head, exploding it. The rebel's body remains standing for a moment before dropping to the ground. The other Ultra growls something Hunter can't understand.

Hunter grins under his helmet knowing the Ultra just growled something aggressive towards him. "Why thank you big guy."

Hunter looks up towards his next target, the Shade. As long as the rebels control the Shade they control the fight. But the Shade sees Hunter and opens fire at him. Hunter sprints as fast as he can to avoid taking hits. He jumps behind a table as plasma rounds explode all around him, burning everything in sight. Sitting in cover beside him was an Elite female hiding. Hunter can tell that she's terrified, but he doesn't know if she's more afraid of him or the rebels.

"I'm not going to hurt you miss." Hunter says in Sangheli to calm the female. "You don't happen to have any explosives on the station I can use to take out that Shade?"

"Of course not, this is a security checkpoint, no explosives allowed, even for security personnel." The Elite growls. "But we do have a stairway leading up to the Shade. You can come out right behind them and catch the rebel off guard. The only down side it's on the other side of the room."

"Of course it is." Hunter groans as he holds up a discarded plasma rifle to the female Elite. "You ever use of one of these? I need you to distract the Shade, just don't get killed."

The female elite growls as she grabs the plasma rifle from Hunter. "Just take out that rebel scum."

Hunter grins under his helmet as he jumps over the desk and sprints towards the door on the on the side of the room. The Shade immediately spots Hunter and turns to cut him down. Just before the Shade opens fire the female Elite fires at it. Her aim is pretty good as one of her shots actually hits the rebel operating the turret, but his shield just fizzles a little before turning on her. Hunter lets out a sigh of relief as she takes cover before the Shade can cut her down.

Hunter sprints as fast as he can through the chaos. The security personnel, those that are still alive, are taking cover at the gate to the check point. They are trying to hold their position as the rebels have occupied most of the check point, some even firing from the open. Hunter fires his revolver at the five standing in the open. Each shot hitting their target in the head, exploding it.

Hunter rams through the door brining it down. The door is nothing for a rampaging Spartan III. Hunter pauses once he's through catching his breath.

"Damn that was close." Hunter says as he reloads his revolver.

Once his revolver is reloaded Hunter makes his way up the stairs as quickly and quietly as possible. Soon Hunter finds himself at the top of the stairs, the Shade at the other side, still firing heavily on the security. Hunter walks up behind the Shade and aims his revolver at the back of the rebel's head.

"Hey there stupid." Hunter says getting the rebel's attention.

The rebel turns around and gasps seeing Hunter standing behind him. It's the last thing the rebel sees before Hunter blows his head off his shoulders. Hunter almost smiles as the rebel's body drops to the floor.

Hunter jumps into the Shade and turns it on the rebels. One by one Hunter blasts the Rebels, cutting them to pieces. Three of them fall before they even realize Hunter has taken the Shade. The rebels turn from firing on the security towards Hunter, making themselves open to the security. Hunter watches as one rebel gets charged from behind and energy sword through the back. The last Rebels gets a lucky shot at Hunter, hitting him in the head, though his shields save him. Hunter turns the Shade to the Elite and opens fire cutting him down.

Hunter grins under his helmet as he steps out from the Shade. But that smile quickly disappears when he looks around at the massacre before him. Dozens of bodies, both human and Elite, lie before him. Most are just civilians and unarmed. Hunter fills with rage looks at the massacre.

"Haven't even been on Sanghelios ten minutes and already I'm in the middle of a bloody mess."

* * *

UNSC Base Alexandria

Alex opens the door to his quarters, tosses his helmet in the corner, and collapses on the bed. After the last mission every bone in Alex's body hurts, the explosion shook him up badly. Alex lays on the bed like an angel just breathing not even bothering to take his armor off. He almost doesn't an Elite walk into his quarters.

"I do not think I have seen you this tired even on Meridian." A strong female voice shouts.

Alex raises his head and sees Resha standing at the edge of the bed smiling down at him. Resha shakes her head, she's never heard of a Spartan being lazy before. Then again, she's never heard of anyone surviving a blast from a ray gun before.

Alex smirks. "This is the thanks I get for saving your life."

"Very funny Alex." Resha says taking a seat on Alex's bed. "I am thankful you saved my life. Mostly since I do not want our daughter to grow up without a mother."

Alex slowly rose up hearing his bones pop. "I just did want any Spartan would do. We'd risk our lives for our comrades."

Resha pats on Alex on the shoulder. "Well I am glad it did not come to that. I do not want to lose you again."

"Oh please Resha, I'm not that easy to kill. I figured you would've learned that on Meridian."

Resha couldn't decide if she wanted to slap Alex for that comment or kiss him. "Well you did survive a ride from me. If you can survive that I think you can survive anything."

Alex shrugs his shoulders. "True it was the best ride of my life. Though that was a long time ago."

Resha looks at Alex confused. "What do you mean Alex?"

"Well we were together five years ago. If I tried describing what we had to another human they would consider what we had as a one night stand or puppy love. In other words love that didn't really anything." Alex looks down at his hands. "But what I felt for you was more than just lust. At the time I'd go as far as to say I'd actually loved you."

Resha freezes hearing Alex tell her that he loved her. She didn't consider it much of a possibility after Merdian. Until recently Resha just thought that Alex was another Sangheli who wanted a quick lay and children, nothing more. It wasn't until now that Resha realizes she was wrong.

"Uh Alex I just want say that I feel the same way."

Before Alex can reply Resha grabs Alex's cheek and pulls him into a kiss. Alex gasps as he feels Resha's mandibles open and her mouth touch his. He still hasn't gotten used to the way Resha kisses him.

Alex gasps as he feels Resha' tongue pass into his mouth and fight with his. It takes a moment for him to recover. When Alex does he lightly grabs Resha's cheek and pulls her deep into the kiss. In a moment both are fighting for control trying to force the other into submission. The only thing Alex regrets is leaving on his Spartan armor, it's going to make what he wants to come next very difficult.

Resha suddenly decides to get rough and forces Alex on his back onto the bed. "Whoa Resha what are you doing?"

Resha breaks the kiss and glares. "What does it look like Alex? You know I like it rough."

Alex smirks as he strokes Resha's cheek. "Well I was thinking that we'd take it slow like we did last time."

Resha shakes her head. "Oh no, I'm too hopped up on adrenaline to take you"

Alex smiles. "I figured that's what you'd say. I heard that combat makes you horny. Apparently it's true and I'm not complaining."

Alex suddenly grabs the side of Resha's face and pulls her into a rough kiss. Resha gasp at first but them slowly embraces the kiss. Both Human and Sangheli moan into each other's mouths. Resha calms down a little before getting rough again.

Alex and Resha suddenly jump at the sound of someone knocking on the door. Alex groans as he pulls away from Resha's lips. Resha growls a little when Alex pulls away, wanting more than just a small kiss. Alex can't help but smile.

"Don't' worry Resha we'll continue this later."

"We'd better." Resha groans.

Alex rolls his eyes, he's used to Resha's stubborn personality by now. She wants everything done her way as if Alex's way doesn't matter. But Alex really doesn't mind as long he keeps Resha happy. He'd know immediately if she wasn't.

Alex opens the door to see Zume and Resha's sister standing there. Much to Alex's surprise both look anything but happy to be here. Zume looks like she's confused while Fowa appears to be furious.

"Hey Zume, why the glum face." Alex says as he kneels down to Zume's eye level.

Instead of a response from Zume Alex receives a growl from Fowa. "Do no you dare talk to Resha Demon."

Fowa's growl catches everyone off guard. Even Alex takes a step backs not sure how to respond or what ticked Fowa off. Resha lets out a low growl as she slowly approaches Fowa.

"What is wrong with you Fowa? What did Alex do to you?"

"Try dishonor our family."

"What are you talking about Fowa?" Resha growls.

Zume steps in front of Fowa. "Please calm down Fowa. I'm not even certain of it yet."

"Certain of what yet?" Resha asks.

Zume turns and looks at Alex and Resha with pleading eyes. "I did some thinking why you and mom were gone. I was curious why Alex was behaving around me way he is. It took me a while but I think I figured it out."

Alex and Resha look at each other worried. Resha catches Fowa's expression, which is basically one of murder, though it doesn't really bother Resha, given that Fowa is not a fighter.

Zume walks up to Alex and touches ahis arm. "Are you my father?"

Alex's jaw drops hearing Resha ask him if he's her father. He has no idea how to respond, wanting to tell her but he's aware of her people's traditions. Alex looks at Resha for advice who reluctantly nods.

Alex grips Zume's hand. "Yes, I'm your father."

Zume and Fowa both freeze for a moment. They remain motionless for so long that Alex and Resha start to worry about Zume. Then Zume jumps into Alex's arms and wraps her arms around his neck.

"DADDY." Zume shouted.

Alex nearly falls back as Zume jumps on him. Resha's jaw drops, she wasn't expecting Zume to embrace Alex as her father so quickly. It takes Alex a moment to recover as he wraps his arms around Resha and holds her tight against him. Zume rests her head on Alex's neck and she lets out a small tear.

"I promise Zume I will never let anyone hurt you. I will always be there for you."

Zume snuggles as close to Alex as she can. "I love you daddy."

Alex's eyes tear up hearing Zume say she loves him and hugs Zume tighter. "I love you too."

Resha places a hand on both Alex and Zume's shoulder. "And I love you both so much."

Alex suddenly heard a growl coming from Fowa. Alex, Zume, and Resha turn around to see Fowa growling at Alex. Fowa looks like she is about to attack Alex.

"How dare you defile my family Demon? You and my whore sister created this abomination." Fowa growls and points at Zume. "I will see to it that this sin is corrected."

Resha is about to attack when Fowa storms out of the room. Alex and Resha look at each other frozen in fear. But much to Alex's surprise Resha doesn't appear to be that worried.

"Aren't you worried Resha, your sister could ruin everything?"

"Oh no, Fowa is all talk. We got nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure about that, your sister seemed really pissed off."

"I'm sure, Fowa will just vent her anger in her room and get over it." Resha says full of confidence.

"Ok, but I'm still going to be careful with you two." Alex replies wrapping an arm around Resha's waist and pulling her close.

Zume smiles. "So what now Alex, are you and mom going to be a couple now?"

Alex and Resha look at each other, both confused where to go from here. "I don't know Zume. Your mother and I are going to take things slow and see what the future holds. The main thing is my deployment. I don't know how long I'll be here and once it's over chances are very slim to none that I'll be allowed to return."

Zume hugs Alex's neck tighter. "No Alex you can't go. I need you here. I don't want to lose my father."

Alex lays his head on Zume's head. "I promise you, both of you, that I will do what I can to keep us together. It won't be easy but we will be together as a family."

X

Rtakan looks around the dark room. It's barely even big enough to fit him and maybe a couple others. The only things in the room are a table and three chairs. He can't hear anything going on outside. His only company is a light barely keeping the room lit. It takes Rtakan a moment to figure out that he's in an interrogation room.

After his capture Rtakan was brought to Camp Alexandria blinded. It didn't help that the Zealots knocked him out. Rtakan woke up with a bag over his head, his hands tied, and his mouth and mandibles duct taped. The first thing he saw was the Zealots taking the bag off his head to find himself in the room he's in now. That was an hour ago.

Rtakan sees it at a temporary setback. His capture or death was bound to happen eventually. Only a small portion of his forces were killed in the ambush. With the Covenant on their way soon things will only get worse. At the moment his attention is on revealing what he knows about Resha to the right people.

Rtakan raises his head when he hears the door open. He grins as he sees Colonel Weston enter the room. Not the two people he wanted to see but good enough for him.

"Well, well, how the fallen have risen." Rtakan smirks.

Thel wants to growl at Rtakan but holds in his anger. Colonel Weston walks in front of Thel and takes the chair across from Rtakan. Thel keeps a hand on his energy sword just in case Rtakan tries to make an escape.

"Well Rtakan, the way I see it you don't have a lot of options here." Colonel Weston says as calmly as possible. "Basically once this interrogation is over you'll be handed over to the council and mostly likely executed."

"Really, that's the first thing you say." Rtakan smirks. "Do you really think I care about the consequences as long as my people get their honor back?"

"Thel growls, "And how many lives must you take so our race can save our honor, which we regained."

"As many as it takes, and no we didn't regain it. After siding with the humans we lost it completely. Why would we side with such a pathetic race?"

"Because we needed them so we can survive. We need an alliance with the humans, it's for the greater good. We can't go back to the Covenant, the very people who lied to us for a thousand years."

"At least with the Covenant, we had a name and honor. We need to go back to them and regain our honor, before it's too late." Rtakan growls. "But thanks to your family it might already be too late."

Colonel Weston rolls his eyes. "Of course you'd say that. The Arbiter brought our two races together and you're being an asshole trying to unravel everything."

"I wasn't talking about the Arbiter." Rtakan growls and looks at Thel. "I was talking about your sister."

Hearing his sister mentioned makes Thel growl. "What does my sister have to do with this? I know you were her suitor a long time ago but I never figured you to be the jealous type."

"I am jealous when a demon gets your sister before I do."

Thel looks at Rtakan puzzled. 'What are you talking about?"

"Think about it Thel. I've seen that Demon the humans have here interacting with your niece." Rtakan smirks. "When this interview is over ask Resha who your niece's father is. I think you'll be surprised to find out it's the demon."

Colonel Weston looks at Thel and sees the Elite start to swell with rage. For a moment Weston thinks that Thel is going to draw his blade and run it through Rtakan's chest. Instead Thel turns to Colonel Weston giving him a murderous look.

"Where is the demon?" Thel growls.

"No Thel, you can't go after Alex. He has some business to attend to."

Thel growls. "Just tell me where this Demon called Alex is."

To be continued.

* * *

So Commander Hunter as arrived on Sanghelios and rebels attacked him. Alex and Resha have told Zume that she's Alex's daughter. Meanwhile Thel just found out that his sister has a child with a human.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	8. Second Thoughts

Here we go, the next chapter of My Sangheli Daughter. Took a while to get it done. I'm still not sure how well it'll work out. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in the chapter.

I need to say thank you to Wolfmaster 97. He wrote the scene between Alex and Commander Hunter.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Second Thoughts

"Welcome to Camp Alexandria Commander Hunter." Colonel Weston says as Commander Hunter walks onto the base.

"It's an honor to be here Colonel. I trust that ONI has given you the nature of my mission." Hunter replies.

"No, all ONI said was that you were coming to evaluate Captain Alex Hood. They didn't say why but knowing ONI I can imagine the reason."

Underneath his helmet Hunter's eyes grow big. "You know already Alex's secret?"

"Unfortunately yes I do, and so does the Arbiter."

Hunter almost facepalms his helmet. "That's just great. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse. He's the last person who needed to know about Zume."

Colonel Weston shakes his head. "No the worst person to know is Rtakan."

"Who is that?"

"The leader of the Sangheli Rebellion. Somehow he found out and he told us when we interrogated him. But no one else knows besides us."

"You captured him alive?" Hunter gasps.

"No Alex did, while working with Sangheli Zealots. He earned their respect when he willingly nearly sacrificed himself to save one of them." Weston answers. "But so far we've managed to keep Alex's connection to Zume confidential. At least on the base we have, only I know, I didn't think that it'd be a good idea if that information got out. Outside the base, we haven't told anyone, only the Arbiter, and he was there during the investigation."

"What about the Rebellion, how many of them know?"

"During the interrogation we learned that the only rebels who knew were in the camp that Alex raided. The only survivor of that attack was Rtakan. So we've managed to keep Alex's secret contained."

"On Sanghelios you have. ONI is a different matter entirely. That's why I'm here. But I need to discuss these matters privately with Alex. Where is he?"

"Alex is in his quarters." Weston points in the direction of Alex's quarters. "He's in there alone last time I check. Well alone human wise, Resha is there with him. She and Alex have been discussing somethings with each other lately. That's all they've been doing. Zume isn't with them so I wouldn't worry about censoring your thoughts if I were you."

"That's good I guess, I'd rather discuss with Alex and the Sangheli woman he impregnated. I need to speak with them both."

"You mean Resha, I haven't seen her all day. But she's on the base constantly. I'm sure she'll be on the base later on today."

"Thank you Colonel, and you're sure that Rtakan is not going anywhere." Hunter asks.

"Of course, the Sangheli council has him imprisoned in one of their deep cells. From what I've heard no one's ever escaped from it."

"Good at least we can keep this scandal from getting out. In the council's hands he's as good as dead. That means Alex's tour is technically over."

"No Alex's orders were to push the rebellion back to a manageable situation for the Sangheli to handle, not capture Rtakan."

"Rtakan was a side mission, and if the attack was as good as you say it was then rebellion should be easy for the Sangheli to handle. Which means it's my job to bring Alex home, that is if I evaluate Alex to by unstable."

"Let me guess, those are ONI's orders?" Weston asks sarcastically.

"Unfortunately they are. As much I hate working for ONI I have my orders. Which if Alex passes my evaluation I'll let him stay long enough to help clean up the rebellion."

"I hope he does, he's been very useful to our operations here. I'll tell the Marines to leave you alone for your evaluation."

"Thank you Colonel."

Hunter heads towards Alex's quarters regrettably full of expectation. In his mind Hunter doesn't know what to expect. Hunter expects Alex to be a bit of a handful and very reluctant to leave his former and daughter behind. Alex was always a handful during training but a very talented soldier. At the back of his mind Hunter expects to carry Alex onto the ship duck tied and unconscious. Maybe the Marines glaring at Hunter know would get a laugh out of that, at least it make them stop staring at him. Hunter ignores the glares from the Marines as he makes his way to Alex's quarters. That's something Hunter's used after all of his years as a Spartan III. He's learned to ignore the stares by focusing on his objective.

Hunter comes to Alex's door and instead of knocking, wanting to catch Alex off guard, kicks the door in. He steps inside and immediately wishes he hadn't. Right in front of Hunter is Alex shirtless, his arms wrapped around Resha. Not even stopping to acknowledge him, Resha and Alex continue making out. The sight of it sickens Hunter as he watches Alex's lips wrestling with Resha's mouth while her mandibles tickle his cheeks.

Hunter's eye twitched behind his blue faceplate, he thought that the Captain wouldn't have gone this far, he shouldn't be going anywhere at all! He trained him better than this!

"C-c-commander Hunter!" Alex stammered at the sight of his Spartan IV trainer. He quickly got up from the bed. "This-this isn't what it looks like!"

"Then what is it?" Hunter hisses with venom in his voice. Alex began fidgeting with his hands.

"Well, um, sir, you see here, uh. When I was an ODST I got stranded in," Alex tries to explain.

"I know that, I know all about it, I know you had sex with this Sangheli THERE'S A DAMN VIDEO OF IT!" Hunter yells. Alex and Resha's eyes widened, they had no idea.

"H-how?" Resha croaks out.

"Your helmet recorded everything Hood, they always do, you know that!" Hunter hisses.

Alex's face beams red in embarrassment, of course! He forgot about the helmet cameras. Hunter crosses his arms, his eye twitching horribly from the rage bottled up in him at the mistake of this soldier. Hunter picks up Alex's helmet and threw it to him.

"Put that on," Hunter orders sternly. Alex doesn't question why and did so with haste.

"Now, Captain Hood," Hunter began with a large exhale through clenched teeth. "I'm gonna give you one shot to tell me the right thing. What is going on here?"

Alex paled, the Commander was serious, and he wanted him to say something, something serious. Alex thought for a moment, and decided to come clean.

"Commander," He started, getting his former trainers head to rise slightly with attention. "I did have sex with Resha and got her pregnant somehow, I have a daughter with her named Zume, who recently learned of my existence as her father." Hunters whole body tightened. "And, well, I love them, I love Resha and my daughter and I wish to be part of their lives."

Hunter was slightly shaking, his rage was about to boil over.

"Alex," he said with a sigh, Alex thought that might be good. "What did I say?"

"Huh?" Alex was stumped. "Sir?"

"What did I tell you to say?" He repeated.

"You said to tell you the truth, sir," Alex responded.

"No," Hunter's stance widened and his arms fell back to his side. "I told you to say the right thing."

Hunter suddenly sprinted at Alex and hit him with a Spartan Charge. Alex flew back into the wall behind him, crushing the bed under his heavy armor and the force of the blow.

"THAT WAS NOT THE RIGHT THING TO SAY!" Hunter quickly ran at Alex, who was trying to recover from the unexpected attack. Hunter got the drop on him and kicked him in the head. Alex was now aware of why Hunter made him put his helmet on, that kick would have killed him had it not been on. Hunter grabbed the front of Alex's armor and threw him into the door, breaking it down.

"Alex!" Resha cried as she tried to get up and run to him, only to be forcefully shoved to onto her bum by Hunter.

"Stay out of this!" Hunter yelled. He used his thruster to boost to Alex, who was stumbling to get up. He grabbed the Spartan by his shoulders and threw him into the ceiling then down the hall, past the Marines who came out due to the commotion. They were surprised at the Spartan flying down the hall, and the one chasing and beating him down.

Alex got to his knees before Hunter's knee knocked him back onto his back. Hunter grabbed his leg and with one arm, swung him into both walls before slinging him back down the hall. Alex manages to land on his feet and throws a punch, which Hunter grabs and uses to force Alex to his side then swings a punch at his head. Hunter uses his thruster to force Alex back before ripping his helmet off the now kneeling Spartan before using it as a bat and slams him into the wall. Hunter grips Alex by his neck before shoving him against the wall, choking the young Hood.

"Now listen here you big idiot! Do you know ANYTHING about Sangehili culture, customs or heritage! Do you know how religiously these traditions are followed?" Hunter yelled. "Well let me tell you something, you are breaking the biggest Sangehili family law one by knowing your own daughter and trying to be a part of her life! You are NOT Sangehili! As far as these people are really concerned, your daughter is an affront to their gods and her mother must be a harlot of epic proportions! Whether or not that's true doesn't matter! What's worse!" He shoved him higher on the wall, Alex now dangled by his legs. "Is that her mother is the Arbiters sister! Do you know how hard it is for the Arbiter to stay in power right now! He was dishonored and re-honored in the fight against the Prophets, but his sudden change of allegiance, regardless of context, makes him look like a man of weak character! Many Sangehili would kill him gladly for the position he holds, and the UNSC backing him isn't helping much!" Hunter drops Alex when he notices that the young human has almost passed out from oxygen deprivation. Alex coughs and heaves as he desperately sucks down air.

"So cough so what?" Alex asks! "I knew all of that already."

"The Arbiter is the only reason Sanghelios hasn't declared war on humanity again. What the Arbiter understands that no-one else will admit or acknowledge is that Sanghelios needs humanity to survive now, humanity doesn't need Sanghelios. In fact, many humans are calling on our military to take its revenge on the weakened state of the Sangehili. It would be an easy win. We own every scrap of productivity on this planet. Everything from the food they eat or the products they use is made by human hands, in human factories, using human materials, paid for by human credits." Alex's eyes widened. "And with this cry of anger, you don't think some greedy politician will not capitalize on this opportunity and cause a war he knows he'll win? Securing the adoration and fame as the man who destroyed humanities biggest enemy? Alex, your daughter will become leverage, she will be kidnapped and use as bait for a trap or a forced surrender of the Arbiters forces. And once they've been lined up for transfer, their guards will open fire and slaughter them, then she will be killed. A war will be started and ended almost overnight, and humanity will Glass the planet and relish every flame that licks the planet of life. We will make a holiday of when we exterminated the Sangehili race. And you know what will start this war, the loss of the Arbiter, the outcry of rage from Sanghelios at a human warrior tainting a well-respected family. Resha will be blamed, then the Arbiter. She'll be publicly executed to 'clean and preserve' the Sangehili warrior genes, then they will insist that whatever genetic fault caused her to fall to becoming a human's mistress is why the Arbiter is weak. He will be killed, his family will be killed and there will be no sympathy humanity. Then war, then the end." Hunter let that sink in. "And you know what's worse, is that all of it was so easily prevented, you are the ultimate trigger, if you had just acted like a soldier rather than a horn dog all those years ago and now, we would never be on this political wire."

"But she's," Alex tried to argue, Hunter slapped him.

" THAT'S THE PROBLEM! SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER! SHE'S A HUMAN'S DAUGHTER! WITH A SANGHEILI MOTHER! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO YOU ARE, WHAT YOU'VE DONE OR HOW IT HAPPENED!" Hunter yelled. "Your allegiance, as a Spartan and as a soldier of humanity is to put humanities needs first and foremost, and you keep putting this child's forbidden fantasies of a having a father, created by a non-traditional mother first. You say you want to be a good father then do them the biggest favor you can and be the man who leaves them for their safety. If Zume never met you, she could have grown up in a more liberated Sanghelios where women have the right to be warriors and maybe even more by the time she grows up. Now, because she doesn't know any better, she's gonna tell others who her father is and become the most hated creature on this planet, she'll have no future if she lives because her mother is a 'human's whore' and she is a 'unnatural abomination'!" Alex's eyes begin to water at the thought of that happening to Zume. "Fatherhood is not a Sangehili custom, you are trying to apply human ideology to a non-human race. That's like assuming that grunts can lift like a Spartan cause they can speak. This is a political and social nightmare that your presents and activates only irritates further, you are doing nothing but hurting them Hood. And you've disappointed me." Alex looks up at his former instructor. "You aren't a Spartan Hood, you never were," That stung Alex. "You're still that stupid ODST who survive a suicide mission on luck and still that over excited kid who thought he could play Spartan. You are dismissed ODST Hood." Hunter spun on a heel and marched off, tossing Alex's helmet back at him.

Alex looks at his helmet as Hunter walks away. He knows what Commander Hunter says is true, nearly every word of it. The beating Alex took from Hunter certainly nailed in his reasoning. Just looking at the helmet makes Alex feel underserving to wear it.

Alex looks back towards his quarters to see Resha standing in the doorway. She looks absolutely terrified. Resha saw how badly Hunter beat Alex, no doubt she feels a little disappointed that Hunter beat him so easily. But that looks over come with fear. From the depressed look in her eyes Alex can tell that Hunter's words are going through her mind.

Resha lowers her head immediately once she and Alex lock eyes. She feels ashamed and worthless for what she did. If Resha had controlled her sexual urges then she an Alex wouldn't be in this situation, potentially risking the extinction of her species. Resha closes her eyes and walks away without saying a word, Alex knowing she needs time to think.

Alex watches Resha walk away, his heart breaking even further, he didn't think it was even possible after the yelling he got from Hunter. But Alex knows that Resha just needs time to think, so does he.

"I can't believe I was such an idiot. Hunter is right, I do not deserve to wear this helmet. Because of me a whole species could be become extinct. I am such an idiot. I don't know what to do.

* * *

Vadam jail

Rtakan groans as he hears the doors to the jail open. He slowly rolls over in his bed and mumbles as he looks around his 10 x 10 dirty cell. Sangheli cells have a reputation for being well cleaned, though some like Rtakan's are kept dirty for prisoners like him. The cells are impossible to escape from, meaning only one guard present at a time.

Rtakan looks up in time to see a family female walk into the jail. The sight of the beautiful and "open" Fowa nearly makes his male instincts overwhelm. The guard jumps up at the sight of Fowa entering jail.

"I'm sorry female, this cell is for authorized personnel only."

A devilish smile crosses Fowa's face. "Well maybe I can persuade you to let me speak to the prisoner."

Fowa swings her hips back and forth and places a gentle hand on the guard's shoulder. At first it doesn't look like it's working but then the guard begins to drool. Fowa knows she has the guard under her control. Even Rtakan is impressed.

Fowa leans in close and whispers in the guards here. "Once I'm done speaking with the prisoner I'll be sure to give you a good time. I always adore big strong guards."

The guard smiles. "You take as long as you want."

Fowa nods then walks towards the cell. She can feel the guard's eyes on her backside. To Fowa there's nothing more satisfying than wrapping man around her fingers. She's definitely got the guard under her control. But Rtakan is another matter entirely.

"Well if it is not the beautiful Fowa Vadam." Rtakan says without even glancing at Fowa.

Fowa walks up to cell and stares at the once great Rtakan and speaks to him in English. "Hello there Rtakan, I figured I'd come to see you."

Rtakan smirks. "How about you speak to me in our native tongue?"

"The guard doesn't speak English. I have to say that he doesn't need to hear."

Rtakan turns his head and looks at Fowa for a second before looking at the guard. The guard certainly looks confused. Rtakan smiles as he stands up and walks to the bars.

"Alright, what do you have tell me?"

"Well I have a problem in my family. If it was to come out my family would significantly loss our honor. The very existence of this person is a shame on my family."

Rtakan grins. "You are talking about Zume?"

Fowa gasps. "How did you know?"

"A few days ago I was spying on the human base when I saw your niece Zume playing with the Demon. I am not certain but I assumed that the Demon was somehow Zume's father."

"Well I hate to admit it but you are correct. Resha and the Demon himself told me that the Demon is Zume's father."

Rtakan shakes his head. "Such a shame your family has brought on our people. First your brother making a peace treaty with the filthy humans and now this. Do you have any how much damage this could do to our culture and your family?"

"Of course I do. With my brother's strength and honor already in question after bringing our species together with the humans it would not take much for everything to fall apart, especially for my family. If it was revealed that the Arbiter's sister willingly gave herself to a human, and a demon at that, she will be seen as weak willed from birth. That will carry over to the Arbiter and many will believe that he shares this weakness and is unfit to lead our people. As a result the rebellion will grow exponentially and the Arbiter will be overthrown. The UNSC will most likely pull out instead of support the Arbiter as he would be discredited and supporting him will only make things worse. My whole family will be branded as traitors and heretics and killed while the Demon will be hunted down and killed." Fowa explains. "Does that sound about right?"

Rtakan nods his head, surprised that Fowa had thought things out this far. He never considered Fowa to be this smart. Fowa's always been the known as the dumb broad. Rtakan still remembers the night Fowa and he had years ago after Resha turned him down. One of the best nights of his life.

"Well you certainly got the problem figured out but not the solution. I fail to see what this has to do with me."

Fowa smiles. "I think you can help me solve the problem. If I get you out of here will you help me?"

"Well first you have to get me out of here, which I'd like to see you try,"

"Oh that's the easy part. But if I get you out of here will you promise to help me solve my problem?"

"If you get me out of here yes, I promise to help you."

Fowa smiles as she turns to the guard and speaks in their native tongue. "Excuse me guard, I think I got something you might like."

The guard turns to see Fowa slowly pulling up the helm of her dress. The guard can't help but drool getting a very entertaining show. But Rtakan, being behind Fowa sees her draw an energy sword from a hidden pocket. Before the guard knows what hit him Fowa activates her sword, charges, and runs her sword into the Guards chest.

"Men, so easy to manipulate." Fowa says as she withdraws her sword.

"I did not think you had it in you. Maybe you do have a brain after all." Rtakan smiles. "Consider this the start of a beautiful friendship."

To be continued.

* * *

So Commander Hunter has confronted and beat the living day lights out of Alex. Both Alex and Resha have a lot to think about in their relationship. On top of that Rtakan has escape from prison.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	9. Goodbye

So here's the next chapter of My Sangheli Daughter. Sorry for the long wait, been busy at work and writing my other's stories.

Hope you enjoy the chapter

* * *

Chapter 9: Goodbye?

UNSC Camp Alexandria

"Are you sure about this Alex?" Resha whispers.

Alex reluctantly nods his head. "Yes, I can't just up and leave without saying goodbye."

"But Alex, your daughter just discovered you. She idolizes you."

"Well it's a good thing she didn't see me get my assed kicked by Hunter. That would've really ruined how she thinks about me." Alex said as he looks nervously at Resha. "I know it affected how you see me. To see your former mate get beaten right in front of you."

"According to our traditions I'm supposed to leave you if something happens. But as you know, it's hardly the first time I've gone against my traditions. Just because I saw . . . as you humans say . . . get your ass kicked . . . I'm not going to stop loving you."

Alex smiles slightly as he holds Resha close. "Thank you Resha. I will never stop loving you too. I just wish I didn't have to tell Zume what is happening."

"What is happening father?" Alex and Resha jump and both turn around to see Zume standing behind them.

"Zume, what are you doing here?" Alex asks. "I told you to be here at 1600. It's 1545 right now."

"Father, I do not understand what you call military time."

Alex rolls his eyes. "Alright, well I'm glad you're hear. There is something important that your mother and I need to talk to you about."

"Father, what is going on?" Zume says worriedly.

Alex hangs his head. "Some things have come up and I have been called to leave Sanghelios."

Zume freezes unsure of the words she just said. "Are you leaving me?"

Alex fights back a tear as he nods his head. "I'm sorry Zume but I have to leave you and your mother. It's for your safety, and I have my orders."

"But father, you cannot go. You have to stay with me. I need you in my life."

"Zume, you do realize that your father staying is against our tradition. You are not even supposed to know that he is your father." Resha says.

Zume lets out a low growl. "But it is not fair. I just found out that you are my father. The times we have played together are the best of my life. It is just NOT FAIR!"

Alex slowly kneels down to Zume's eye level and places his hand on her shoulders. "Zume, let me tell you something I wish I'd learned much sooner than what I did. In life there is no such thing as fair. A lot of times things happen that make no sense at all. We try to plan things out so often only for everything to come crumbling down. I wish it wasn't true and that I could stay there with you and be your father but I have my orders."

Zume doesn't hold back the tears as she wraps her arms around her father's neck. "Please father, do not go. I need you here with me."

Alex holds Zume tight against him as he kisses her forehead. "I'm sorry but things have changed. If I disobeyed stayed now I'd be branded a deserter and hunted. I'd be hunted putting you and your mother in danger. I will not put you and your mother in harm's way, no matter what."

Zume finally nods, her eyes full of tears, that she understands. "Will you ever be back father?"

Alex gently pulls Zume off of him and looks deep into her beautiful blue eyes. "I don't know. Unfortunately, I will probably never will be back. I'm sorry to say that this may be one of the last times I get to see you. And I want to make the most of it."

Zume fought back the tears as she wrapped arms around her father's neck. "Thank you father. Uh when are you leaving?"

"Well the Pelican is scheduled to leave tomorrow evening. So you'll have me around till them."

Alex closes his eyes so he doesn't have to look at Zume. He never imagined that he'd be telling his own daughter and former mate a lie. But Alex knew that emotionally he could not say goodbye to Resha and Zume. He loves them too much to say goodbye and see the hurt looks on their faces. For now Alex is going to enjoy his daughter and former mate.

Alex nearly jumps as he feels Resha's hand on shoulder. He turns around to see Resha smiling at him, and possibly a tear running down her cheek. Then Resha takes Alex by completely surprise when she lays her head on his shoulders.

"I'm really going to miss this Alex." Resha whispers into Alex's ear. "I wish we could've had more time as a family."

Alex reaches up and gently strokes Resha's cheek. "We're all here now. Let's just enjoy the moment."

Alex looks down at Zume who's still snuggling tight against him. She is still holding Alex's neck. Alex gently runs his fingers through Zume's hair. Alex tries not to laugh as Zume lets out a low purr. Resha smiles as she snuggles up next to Alex's side, truth be told she's very happy to have the three of them together like this.

Alex gently moves Resha's head so that he's looking her directly in the eyes. "I promise you there will never be another mate for me. I will do what I can to come back."

Alex turns to Zume while reaching into his bed drawer. He pulls out a video tablet and hands it to Zume.

"This tablet has my number programmed into it so you can contact me whenever you want."

"Really?" Zume shouts as her face lights up with excitement as she grabs the tablet from her father's hand. "I can contact you whenever I want."

Alex nods. "As long as I'm not on a mission. I want to see my daughter grow up."

"I love it father. I will call you every night."

Alex pats Zume's head. "I hope so sweetheart."

* * *

Vadam Palace, next day

"Resha, come see me in my office."

Resha raises her head up off the couch. She opens her eyes to find Thel standing next to her, looking very agitated. Even Zume didn't run to her uncle like she uses does. Resha slowly stands up as Zume stands there unsure and a little nervous.

"What does this mean mother?"

Resha shrugs her shoulders. "I do not know. Your uncle always is upset with something."

Resha slowly gets off the couch feeling her oldish bone cracking. Zume's follows closely behind her mother. Resha however gets a little worried when she enters her brother's office and finds him sitting in his chair holding his sword close.

"Resha we have a problem, about you and Alex." Thel says, a hint of anger in his usually calm voice.

"Let me guess, Rtakan told you the truth." Resha guesses. "I figured he would."

A low growl escapes Thel's throat. "Yes, and get Zume out of here. You know our traditions on this matter."

"Zume already knows." Resha says trying not to laugh as Rtakan's jaw drops. "She found out on her own."

"Wait Zume knows the truth?" Thel gasps as he turns to Zume. "You know the Demon is your father?"

"Yes, it wasn't hard to figure out."

Thel throws his hands in the air. "Oh great, just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. If this was the come out it could ruin everything I have worked hard to build. We have to fix this."

"Well it is already being fixed. Alex is being relieved on duty as we speak. He is being transferred some place else."

"But that does not exactly solve the problem. We need to cover up your shame."

"My shame?" Resha growls and steps aggressive towards Thel, knowing full well that he was talking about Zume. "I do not care that you are my brother, no one talks about my daughter like that."

"You are even starting to sound like a human." Thel snarls. "Luckily I have a way to fix it. You do know that Kepo 'Resam has been asking for your hand in marriage."

"And you can tell him that I am not interested. I do not want to marry the so called Demon Killer. You know his last wife nearly died after he beat her half to death."

"I know, the man is nothing more than a coward. The man is way too aggressive. But unfortunately to cover up Zume's parentage I have no choice."

Resha shakes her head in anger. "No, I will not marry him."

"I am afraid that you do not have a choice. The deal has already been made. If you refuse then you risk bringing great shame our family."

Resha thinks about it for a minute. Marrying Kepo means putting not just herself but also Zume. Resha has heard the rumors Kepo. The last wife he had simply brought him the wrong dish and he broke her arm, that was one of his good days. Resha knows that Kepo will beat her for the slightest reasons, and possibly Zune. But Resha also remembers what Hunter told her if the truth came out. Plus if she refused her family could lose any power they had. The same Resha would be giving her family would be impossible to bounce back from.

"Ok, I agree to marriage."

Zume takes off running out the door. Resha reaches for her but misses.

"ZUME, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

X

"Come on Alex, we need to leave ASAP." Hunter shouts as he walks up the ramp to the Pelican.

Alex stands at the base of the ramp looking down at the dirt. His mind is focused on a million other places. His daughter growing up with his father and leaving the love of his life Resha keep Alex's mind distracted. As much as Alex doesn't want to leave he knows he doesn't have a choice.

Alex looks up from the dirt at Hunter standing halfway up the ramp waiting for him. Hunter was true to his word. He arranged the pelican to take them off of Sanghelios as soon as possible. Apparently Hunter wants to get this incident behind Alex as soon as possible.

As much as Alex knows he needs to leave Sanghelios for the safety of Resha and Zume but his heart his telling him to stay. The Sangheli tradition even forbids Alex from being in his daughter's life. But Alex wants to be in his daughter's life even more than ever.

"Hey Hood, get on board now." Hunter shouts snapping Alex out of his trance. "We have to be on board the freighter as soon as possible."

Alex reluctantly nods his head and picks up his duffle bag. He slowly follows Hunter aboard the ramp.

"FATHER WAIT!" Zume's voice echoes throughout the base.

Alex turns around to see Zume running towards him. He drops to the bag and kneels down as Zume runs into his arms. Alex doesn't fight back the tears as Zume wraps her arms around his neck and squeezes tight. Deep down Alex's dead heart feels like it's about to jump out of his chest having Zume in his arms.

"Father please do not go, I and mother need you here."

Alex pulls Zume off his chest. "I wish I could stay and watch you grow into a strong young woman but I can't. You have to understand it's not safe for me to be here around you. If your people were to get suspicious of me then you'd be in serious danger. I just can't put my daughter through that."

Hunter steps forward. "Your father's mission is finished here. With Rtakan in prison there's nothing left for your father to fight. I have orders to bring him back."

Zume growls at Hunter. "But Rtakan isn't in prison."

Hunter and Alex jump and both gasp.

"Don't play games with me girl. You just want your father to stay here."

Zume jumps off of Alex and runs at Hunter. Alex jumps up and grabs Zume. He holds her back despite Zume's struggling to attack Hunter. Alex holds Zume until she calms down, which takes a minute.

"I just heard it from my uncle. Rtakan somehow escaped from prison. No one knows how. The guard was found dead and Rtakan was missing. My uncle believes Rtakan had inside help."

Alex and Hunter look at each other before Hunter turns to Zume. "I'm sorry Zume but that's none of my concern, or your father's. We did our job once and now they'll send a new Spartan to help recapture him. Or the UNSC will let you Sangheli handle recapturing Rtakan."

Zume grabs Alex's arm. "But dad what about mom? She needs you right now."

Alex shakes his head as he places a hand on Zume's shoulder. "I'm sorry Zume, but I have my orders. I love you and your mother more than life itself." Alex looks at Hunter. "Which is something a Spartan III wouldn't understand." Alex turns back to Zune. "If I stayed I could be arrested and thrown into a prison for disobeying orders. I'd never get to see you again either way."

"But dad that is not what I meant. Mom is in trouble. The Demon Killer has managed to talk the Uncle Thel into letting him take mom as a wife."

Hunter shrugs his shoulders. "So why is that a problem? In case you've forgotten little girl your father cannot marry your mother."

"Because the last wife of the Demon Killer was beaten to death. She cooked his meal wrong and he crushed her skull. You cannot let me and mom belong to him. Please dad you have to do something."

Alex holds Zume close. "I promise you Zume I will not let anything happy to you or your mother. Your mother will not have to marry this Demon Killer."

"Excuse me Alex but I cannot allow you to make even more of idiot of yourself." Hunter growls. "You've already made a fool out of yourself in your reckless actions on Meridian. It's best you forget about Resha and Zume so they and you can get on with your lives. Now I'm going to get on the plane and if you're not on it in a minute I'm going to come after and drag you away."

Hunter turns around to board the plane only to pause at the sound of a shotgun being pumped. He spins around quickly to see Alex holding a shotgun with the barrel pointed right at him.

Alex fights back a grin. "Don't take this wrong way Hunter but you need to understand how serious I am. Before you think of trying to take the gun away remember you're ten yards away, even you're not fast enough to get to me before I pull the trigger. And another point I designed these shells myself. They're a modern version of Dragonbreath rounds. The pellets heat up to a thousand degrees burning through your shields, and the force from the pellets will knock you on your butt. You may not die from the first shot but before you can get up I'll have reloaded and put another shell into you. Now you're going to listen to what I say."

Hunter shrugs his shoulders. He knew that Alex was desperate but nothing like this. From the look in Alex's eyes Hunter can tell that he is serious, well mostly. Hunter hopes that Alex isn't serious enough to kill him in front of his daughter. But Alex might just be desperate enough to do it.

"Alright I'll hear you out. Depending on how fool hearted it is I might just drag you on board without knocking grins."

Alex raises his shotgun to his shoulders. "Yeah, good luck with that. It's all about knowing the traditions of the Sangheli. You see when a Sangheli male finds a female to marry him she has to sign a contract that she's bond to him. If someone was to kill him in a duel then legally they'd get his female as a prize, along with everything he owns."

Hunter nearly rolls over laughing. "Sorry Alex but now I know your crazy. You really think that you can just walk up to a high ranking Sangheli and challenge him for his mate. Have you forgotten everything I told you yesterday?"

"There's a way to do it honorably while concealing the real reason. You see Resha's suitor just happens to be the Demon Killer. I can challenge him saying that it is to honor my fallen Spartan brothers and no Sangheli will question it. Once I kill him, not to sound like a psychopath, but legally Resha will be me. That should keep my secret with Resha concealed."

"And what makes you think you can kill this Demon Killer?"

"Because I've personally seen him in combat, he's a coward. By honor he'll have to accept though he knows that it's suicide him fighting me. But it's not him I'm worried about, the crowd getting furious that they're hero is dead and rushing me is what I'm worried about."

"Well too bad cause it's not going to happen. I'm not going to risk a possible war for your love. Now get on the Pelican now."

Alex lowers his shotgun. "I don't know why I even bothered explaining my plan to you. Spartans like you have no idea how to what love feels like. You have no idea how it feels to hold your loved one in your arms, to feel love or remorse. You feel nothing. If being a Spartan means that I'm an emotionless robot than I'd rather not be a Spartan."

Alex pats Zume's shoulder signaling her it's time to leave. He keeps the shotgun pointed at Hunter just in case. Zume stays close to Hunter both aware that the old Spartan might snap and charge them.

Alex noticed that the entire conversation Hunter kept his hand near his revolver, never touching it but ready to draw. It puzzles Alex that Hunter never drew it, even with the shotgun pointed at him. Alex knows that Hunter could easily draw and put a bullet in his head before he managed to pull the trigger on his shotgun. Why Hunter choose not to draw is a mystery.

"Actually Alex I do know what it means to fall in love. There's a lot about me that you don't know. I never talk about because I don't' want to relive the memory of her."

Alex lowers his shotgun. "Seriously, you fell in love. I find that very hard to believe."

Hunter nod and takes off his helmet. "During my capture at the hands of the Covenant on Reach, after I was knocked unconscious by an Elite, I was taken to one of Regret's ships. Regret made me a prisoner to show that Spartans could be dealt with. While the rest of the ship treated me like a dog, one female elite practiced the Sangheli old tradition of honoring valiant warriors, regardless of side. She brought me actual food and water as well as simply respecting me. She treated me with kindness and generosity especially after Regret let three Brutes try to beat me for amusement, but she was there afterwards trying to heal me."

Alex doesn't say a word listening to Hunter's story. He was still trying to comprehend Hunter falling in love, with a Sangheli no less. Meanwhile Zume was a little captivated by Hunter's story.

Hunter continues, having a little trouble explaining what happened to his former love.. "After finding out about what she was doing for, the Elites decided they need to 'purify' her by sending her back to Sanghelios to become a mother. Unfortunately Regret disagreed and ordered that she be "dishonored" for her treasons and that the newly favored Brutes do so. Regret sent three Brutes who jumped her while she was bringing me my daily meal and did the deed there in front of me."

Alex is glad that Hunter spared telling the details of his former love getting raped. Zume didn't need to hear it. But from the look on Zume's face Alex could tell that she was still horrified, even though she didn't know what Hunter exactly meant.

"However she would not be intimidated and only proceeded to bring me more food and spent time simply talking to me, thought it was a kind of one – way conversation. I wish I had done more talking to her than what I did.

"The day before Reach completely fell she was bringing me food when a camouflaged Elite snuck in with her and impaled her with a plasma Sword. I watched from the edge of the shield as she slowly died, choking on her own blood as the Elite mocked and slandered her, calling her traitor and filth not fit for even a brothel. The next day, after Noble Six had killed the majority of the ships crew, I broke out and killed the rest of the crew of the ship before escaping in a slip space capable Phantom, after taking the ship's data of course, and after I killed the Elite who killed her."

Alex can swear that he sees a tear running down Hunter's cheek. He gently places a hand on Hunter's shoulder. Zume wraps her arms around Hunter's waist and hugs him tight.

"I'm sorry for your loss Commander Hunter." Zume says laying her head against Hunter who pats her back. "What was her name?"

"Her name was Xulo 'Loham. She was absolutely beautiful. I just wish it'd been me instead of her, or that we had a chance to be a couple." Hunter says as he wipes his eyes. "Unfortunately I can't help you, so you're on your own."

Alex shrugs his shoulders. "Fine by me, I work better on my own."

To be continued.

* * *

So Resha is arranged to marry a famed Elite named the Demon Killer, who's known to beat his mates. Will Alex's plan work to save her?

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	10. The Challenge

Here we go, the next chapter of My Sangheli Daughter, hope you enjoy.

Originally this chapter was supposed to be longer. It was supposed to include Alex and Kepo's duel. Though I figured the chapter was long enough as it is, plus I just wanted to get this chapter updated.

Hope you enjoy the chapter

* * *

Chapter 9: The Challenge

Vadam Palace

Resha looks down at the document before her. Tears rolls down her eyes as she sees the signature Kepo Resam and a blank space beside it. The document to Resha feels like she's signing her soul away to the wife beater.

The document is a Sangheli variant of a wedding certificate. Though the fine print states that Resha is basically Kepo's property. In toher words, Kepo is free to beat Resah and trade her and Zume if he wants. Resha is very hesitant to sign it knowing the future it only means for her but also for Zume.

Around Resha stood Thel, Kepo, and a diplomat known as Rork. Resha tries to avoid eye contact with Kepo. She knows that Kepo is eyeing her figure, the thought of it sends shivers down Resha's spine. Meanwhile Rork is mostly there as a witness. He's one of the few diplomats with immunity, which he earned during the Covenant wars. Some would say that he earned it dishonorably.

"Hurry up and sign it Resha." Kepo growls. "I'd like to get to the wedding as soon as possible."

Resha looks up at her brother begging him to say something to get out of the marriage. But Thel just turns his head, not even wanting to look at his sister. Resha lowers her head as she picks up the pen and slowly rights her name, making the document legal. Thus, making her legally Kepo's property.

Kepo grabs the document as soon as Resha finishes signing it. "Smart woman, you will make a fine bride."

Thel leans in close to Resha and whispers, "I'm sorry Resha, I did not have much a choice."

"It is alright brother. We have to do this to cover up my mistake."

The door suddenly flies open and Resha finds herself looking into the visor of Alex followed by Zume and Hunter. Resha has to stop her jaw from dropping at the sight of Alex walking into the council room. She wants to scream at Alex for bursting into a private meeting.

The Arbiter steps forward growling at Alex. "What do you think you're doing here Spartan?"

Alex turns towards the Arbiter. "I have business here. I was told this was the best place to find the person I'm looking for."

Before the Arbiter could reply Rork turns to Hunter. "Well, well, Commander Hunter, it's been a long time. I bet you are missing the woman who used to take care of her name. Oh what was her name . . . Xulo 'Loham. Yeah that was her name. She deserved the sword I put though her."

Hunter looks at Rork not giving any sign of emotions. Alex and Zume realize that Kepo is the one who killed Xulo in front of Hunter during his captivity.

"How did it feel, Spartan? Tell me how it felt to watch me run her through with the sword? How did it feel, watching as she died in your arms from the blade of justice? Did you hear her desperate attempts to breathe through the blood filling her lungs? Did you enjoy watching what your corrupting touch did to her as she struggled, even knowing you were the cause of all her suffering to reach out to you?"

Hunter remains as still as a statue, not giving the Rork any indication on his emotions. The Sangheli's around them take a step back in fear of what Hunter will do. Even Alex remains silent not sure of what Hunter will do. With Hunter still wearing his helmet it's impossible to tell what Hunter is thinking.

The Arbiter steps forward placing a hand on Rork's arm. "Rork maybe you shouldn't anger a Spartan."

Rork lets out a slight laugh. "Oh no, I want to have some fun with this Demon. If you knew what this Demon did you would force him off our home."

"I am fully aware of who this Spartan is. That is why I'm allowing him to stay here. But if I were you I would watch my language."

"Well then you might want to cover your ears for this." Rork growls and then turns to Hunter. "You knew she was a useless whore of a soldier when you saw her. Is that why you corrupted her? You remember don't you, when those Brutes descended on her. Do you remember the look in her eyes, the sounds of her voice? You remember the fear, the pain that came from her voice as she screamed and groaned in agony before they plugged her mouth. Do you remember Demon? You were so mad? Why, where you mad that it wasn't you who was making her whimper as you thrust into her. Or were you mad because you saw it too? The pleasure in her eyes, the purrs in her throat. She liked it, at some level, that disgrace enjoyed the humiliation of those brutes taking her. Maybe it was because they did it in front of you? Or maybe it was because she got off on pain? Or maybe deep down, she wanted it, she wanted to be humiliated, owned by a monster who would treat her like a doll? That's probably it, and she hoped that you, a demon, would take her as such. Maybe she hoped that if you broke out, you would spare her so she could live the rest of her life as your lowly slave?"

Alex grips his shotgun tight fully expecting Hunter to lose his cool. Zume jumps behind Alex terrified. Even Resha and the Arbiter take a step back. But much to everyone's surprise Hunter just remains frozen, not giving away any emotion.

Alex has a feeling why Hunter isn't crushing Rork's skull beneath his boots. The training Hunter went through, especially the mental part, prevents him from striking out against an ally, even one as annoying as Rork. The Spartans were broken at their core so they could be built as the perfect soldiers. But the training made them very anti – social, acting awkwardly in social situations.

Alex suddenly notices Hunter's hand making a tight fist. His fists clinching so tight that if it wasn't for the armor he'd be drawing blood from the palm of his hands. For a moment, Alex saw a break in Hunter's conditioning.

The Arbiter suddenly steps forward. "That is enough Rork. Get out of here before the Guards have to carry your worthless body out."

Rork mumbles as he walks out of the chamber. Even Hunter lets out a sigh only Alex hears when Rork is gone.

"Ok now that that's over why are you two here?" The Arbiter asks.

Alex steps forward but keeps his visor facing Kepo. "Is this the so called Demon Killer?"

Kepo stands up full of pride. "Yes, I am the Demon Killer. Are you looking to challenge me Demon? It has been a while since I've killed one of your kind."

Alex grins under his helmet. "Then in honor of the Spartans you've killed I challenge you."

Out of the corner of his eye Alex sees Resha's jaw drop. He knew that would stun her. Alex knows he's going to have a lot of answering to do later. Even the Arbiter is frozen unaware how to respond.

Kepo suddenly starts laughing. "A demon wants to challenge me. How dare you insult me?"

"Then you shouldn't be afraid to accept." Alex growls.

Resha quickly steps up behind Alex. She has to restrain herself from placing a hand on Alex's shoulder. With other Sangheli in the room now is not the best time for Resh ato goa head touching a Spartan.

Alex notices Kepo's hands twitching as he tries to think of a response. Kepo remains cool enough to fool everyone except for Alex and Hunter. They see the nervous twitch in Kepo's fingers, meaning there's fear deep down in him.

Keo laughs. "Alright, I accept your challenge. We duel at sunrise tomorrow."

Alex nods. "Fine by me. I advise you make amends with your family, and those who worship you. They won't be worshiping you much longer."

* * *

UNSC Camp Alexandria

"Well that could've gone a little better." Alex says as he collapses on his bed.

Hunter rolls his eyes. "Considering that you could've been killed just for walking into a council meeting like that yeah it went better than I thought it would."

"I could say the same to you Hunter. The way that Elite was talking to you I know you wanted to rip his throat out."

Hunter growls. "No Alex, unlike you I know how to control myself. A real Spartan doesn't let anger control him."

"Oh please Hunter, I didn't need to see your face to know how you were feeling. I saw your fist clench up when he started taunting her. Even Spartans have a weakness. You don't have to admit it."

"Good cause she was nothing to me but a friend."

Before Alex can reply the door flies open and Zume runs inside. Zume jumps into Alex's arms and wraps his arms tight around his neck.

"Father, are you crazy?" Zume shouts into Alex's ear.

"Yes, just a little bit." Alex turns to Resha who looks absolutely furious. "Hey, I guess you heard what happened."

Resha suddenly punches Alex in the nose. Alex's head reels back as blood gushes out of his nose. Zume's jaw drops while Hunter tries hard not to laugh.

"Alex what are you thinking?"

Alex rubs his nose feeling the blood coming out of his nose. "Damn Resha, you sure know how to throw a punch. I guess I kind of deserved that."

"Are you stupid or something? Of course you deserved it and a lot more. Give me one good reason why I don't kick you right in the testicles."

Alex quickly covers his nuts. "Uh, well I did to protect you and Zume. Challenging him by the honor of the Spartans Kepo as killed no one will suspect I'm doing it for you."

"That is not why I am furious at you Alex. You are risking your life by challenging this guy."

"Oh please Resha, I know the guy is nothing more than a coward. Killing him won't be a problem."

"Alex its my people you have to worry about. You kill the Demon Killer and my people will attack you like animals."

"I know, but that doesn't matter to me. Al that is important is you and Zume." Alex places a hand on Resha and Zume's shoulder. "As long as you two are safe that's all that matters."

"But father, what if you die?" Zume asks.

"Don't worry about me sweetheart." Alex smiles down at Zume then turns to Hunter. "Hunter if anything happens to me please get Resha and Zume off world."

"Uh Alex you realize you have the kill Kepo to get Resha and Zume legally?"

"That won't be a problem. I'm talking about afterwards. After the fight, even if the Sangheli rush and kill me you can take Resha and Zume off world. Just take them to my father, he'll make sure they are cared for."

Hunter nods. "As much as I disagree with this I'll do what I can for your family."

"Thank you Commander. Once this is done I'll leave Sanghelios, and never return."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible Alex, your mission isn't over."

"What are you talking about Commander?" Resha asks. "I thought that Alex was supposed to be taking home."

"Yes he was, once the rebellion was dealt with. That mission was supposedly over when Rtakan was captured. But that changed when Rtakan escaped. The mission isn't over until Rtakan is dead. Although this time the Rebellion has two Spartans to worry about."

To be continued.

* * *

So Alex has challenged Kepo to a duel. Can Alex win the fight without the Sangheli turning against him? And can Hunter keep himself together dealing with Rork.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	11. The Duel

Finally the new chapter of My Sangheli Daughter. Sorry it's been so long but I've been busy lately. I hope this chapter makes up for it

I am sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the previous one. I've been lacking some of my skills for writing combat scenes. 

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Duel

 _The sunlight shines through the blinds hitting Hunter's his eyes waking him up. The old Spartan groans as he opens his eyes and yawns. Through the blinds he could see that the sun was just starting to rise. Even after being retired for three years his body still won't let him sleep past sunrise._

 _Hunter is just about to get up when he feels a weight on his shoulder. He turns his head seeing a female Sangheli, still asleep, laying on his shoulder. The Sangheli, wearing a red sleeping down, cuddles as close to Hunter as she can. Seeing her asleep on his shoulder doesn't surprise Hunter, just makes him smile. Hunter grins as he leans down and kisses her forehead, gently waking her._

" _Good morning big guy." The Sangheli says as she licks Hunter's nose._

" _Good morning Xulo, how did you sleep last night?"_

 _Xulo snuggles up against Hunter till her lips are almost touching his. "With you next to me, perfectly."_

 _Hunter leans up and kisses Xulo on the lips. Ever since he retired everything has been perfect. Hunter retired two years ago after he accidently ran into Xulo as she was accompanying a Sangheli diplomat to Earth. They started dating trying to get to know each other and quickly feel in love. They got married secretly shortly after that, they didn't want the truth about their marriage getting out. Xulo eventually made Hunter retire after she made a shocking discover, given what it was Hunter immediately agreed._

 _Hunter and Xulo hardly have any time to prepare as the door to their bedroom suddenly flew open and a Sangheli/human child runs into their room. Before Xulo can get off of Hunter the little girl jumps on the bed and snuggles up next to Hunter._

" _Mother, father, good morning." The young girl shouts as she wraps her arms around Xulo and Hunter's necks._

 _Hunter wraps an arm around the little girl's shoulders, pulling her close to him. "Good morning Rachael. Why are you jumping on us little sweetie?"_

" _I wanted to say wake up my parents in the most annoying ways possible."_

 _Hunter smirks a little. "Just like your mother."_

 _Xulo punches Hunter in the shoulder. "Just for that you can make your own breakfast this morning._

 _Hunter moans as Xulo gets out of bed. "But you know that I'm a terrible cook."_

 _Xulo smirks as she pats Rachael's head. "Pay attention daughter, this is one way how you control a mate. Deny them food and they'll probably listen."_

" _What's the other way mother?" Rachael asks._

" _Uh you're a little too young to know that." Hunter answers._

 _Xulo laughs as she heads out of the room leaving Hunter and Rachael alone. Rachael cuddles up next to Hunter laying her head on his chest. Hunter holds his daughter tight not wanting to let her go. Right now is the happiest he's ever been. He doesn't even miss his days as a Spartan. All Hunter needs is to hold his daughter and wife in his arms._

Hunter suddenly jumps up when he felt someone touch his shoulder. Without thinking Hunter's instincts make him grab his revolver and pull it out from under his pillow. But Hunter quickly freezes whenever he sees a familiar Sangheli child standing by his bed.

Hunter rubs his eyes and slowly slides his revovler back under his pillow. "Zume what are you doing on base, and in my bedroom?"

The old Spartan doesn't show it but deep down he was ticked off. He is not happy about being woken up from his dream. For nearly three years he's been having dreams involving himself and Xulo. Though he's kept it to himself.

"Mother thought that I should spend the night with father. She is worried that this could be the last night I see him alive."

"Alright, that makes sense to me. But why are you in my room?"

"Well I wanted to ask if you can keep an eye on my father. Help him out if he gets into trouble. That is until I saw you having a great dream. I didn't want to interrupt it."

Hunter couldn't help but smirk. "Well I'm already keeping an eye on your father, though not to protect him. That is not why I'm here. I am very sorry little girl but unless your father is in a desperate situation, which tomorrow may happen, I cannot intervene."

"Alright I understand." Zume lowers her head. "But can I ask you a question before I leave."

Hunter shrugs his shoulders. "Sure, what is it?"

"What were you dreaming about? Whatever it was it seemed to make you very happy."

Hunter tries hard not to growl at Zume, she was invading on something very private to him. "That is none of your business Zume."

Zume crosses her arms not afraid of the Spartan. "Well at least let me give you some advice my uncle once told me. Uncle Thel said that dreams are often a reality we wish we had but know we cannot have. So if you are having similar dreams constantly you might want to think about talking to someone."

Zume turns around and exits Hunters room without saying another word. Hunter rolls back into bed pulling the covers over him. As much as he doesn't want to admit it he knows that what Zume said is true.

"Man that girl is stubborn, just like her father."

* * *

Vadam Stadium

"Are you sure about this Alex?" Hunter says as he lays a hand on Alex's shoulder.

Alex doesn't even look back at Hunter. His mind is solely focused on the stadium before him. It reminds Alex of a giant football stadium, the outside does. The walls surrounding the oval – shaped stadium are easily sixty feel high. The stands are completely packed with Sangheli coming to see the fate. Their chants to see him beheaded nearly shake the ground.

Alex looks down at Zume who's standing beside her mother. "As ready as I'm going to be."

Zume steps forward and lays a hand on Alex's arm. "Father, please be careful. This crowd will kill you in an instant."

Under his helmet Alex tries not to laugh, the crowd's intentions are pretty obvious at this point. "Do not worry Zume, I'll be fine."

Zume wraps her arms around Alex's waist. "Please father do not go. I do not want to lose you."

Alex takes off his helmet and kneels down to Zume's eye level. "Zume, listen to me sweetheart. I am doing this for you and your mother. Understand that there is nothing I will not do to keep you and your mother safe. I'll fight a Sangheli horde to keep you and your mother safe."

Zume smiles as she gives her father a big hug. "I love you father."

"I love you too sweetheart." Alex slowly stands up and puts his back on and turn to Hunter. "Look after he will you?"

Hunter shrugs his shoulders. "Sure, I'll keep an eye on her. How hard could it be to watch out for a five year old?"

Alex nearly breaks down laughing. "You obviously have no idea how much trouble children are."

Hunter smirks a little, remembering this morning incidents with Zume. "I think I have some idea."

Alex knows full well what Hunter means. Zume told him about her interaction with Hunter this morning. Alex found the whole thing kind of humorous but understanding. Maybe he'll eventually be able to help Hunter with whatever problem he's going through. That is assuming Alex survives this duel and the mob that'll surely pursue him afterwards.

The crowd suddenly goes quiet as Alex walks out on the dirt arena. He can feel all eyes on his, nearly all of them with murderous intentions. Alex keeps his hand on his sword and the other on his pistol.

Alex steps forward to the center of the stadium where Thel and Kepo are waiting. By the looks on their faces neither of them are happy to be here. Thel looks like he could attack Alex on the spot. Meanwhile Kepo looks like he's furious at the thought of being challenged but the thought at this reputation might get a little bigger seems to be keeping him happyish.

Out of the corner of his eye Alex sees Resha standing on the sidelines alone. Even though Resha is standing nearly a hundred yards away Alex can see she is worried. Though Resha is hiding it well she looks terrified for him. Alex doesn't blame her one bit. She could be witnessing the death of her love.

"I did not think you would show up Demon. I figured you would be too scared to even show up to your death." Kepo growls at Alex trying to scare him.

Alex surprises everyone by suddenly taking off his helmet and speaking loudly for all to hear. "Funny I hear that coming from you. A S angheli who earned his title purely by coincidence. I know how you really killed my kind. You did in a cowardly fashion. I was there when you killed two of them. All you did was fire a rocket into a Pelican. The fact that there was Spartans on it was coincidence. Could've happened to anyone. At best you got lucky."

Alex hears a lot of muttering from the audience. He doesn't need to speak Sangheli, which he does fluently, to know that they are not convinced. Even though Kepo killed the Spartans by accident it's still Demons dead.

"And let's not forget the Demon you killed on Meridian. Yes, I was there too. You stayed back while a horde sacrificed themselves while you just stood there and watched. You waited until the horde was dead and the Demon was half alive and then went in for the kill. All you did was set back while your men did the hard part. You're not a hero. You are a COWARD."

The crowd suddenly stands up in an uproar. Alex knows he's infuriated them. He couldn't just call their hero a coward and not expect them to reject him. From the reaction of the crowd Alex thinks that the crowd is about to jump up and attack him. Though he can see a hesitation in their voices. Despite being a Demon the Sangheli are kind of listening to his words.

The Arbiter raises his hands silencing the crowd. "SILENCE EVERYONE, we are here to witness a duel, not a murder. This is a duel between two honorable warriors. It is our duty to accept the winner, no matter who wins."

The crowds sits down reluctantly obeying the Arbiter's orders. The majority of the crowd just wants to see their hero kill a Demon, or at least try too. Alex is just glad he's getting a fair fight without having to worry about the crowd intervening.

The Arbiter raises his hands again as he addresses the audience. "These two are hear to settle an honorable matter. The Demon is here to regain honor for his fallen comrades. These two will fight until only one is still breathing. If the Demon Killer wins he'll have even more honor than he already had. If the Demon wins he'll receive all of the Demon Killer's property, including his newly owned wife."

Alex draws his sword and steps back ready for a fight. Kepo draws his energy sword and does the same. The Arbiter steps to the side allowing the two the room they need to hack each other to pieces.

"Are you ready for death Demon?" Kepo growls as he shifts his stance.

Alex smirks. "Funny I was about to ask you the same thing."

Alex's smirk works as his taunts work at infuriating Kepo. Kepo roars and lunges at Alex full speed. Alex grins as Kepo swings at his head in rage only for Alex to quickly step aside, the blade missing it's mark. Kepo rushing pasts Alex nearly collapsing on the dirt.

"Damn Kepo, I thought that you were a skilled bladesman. You swing like a child." Alex taunts Kepo.

Kepo roars as his swings swinging his sword towards Alex. But Alex quickly raises his blade blocking it. Much to everyone's surprise Kepo's energy sword doesn't cut through Alex's sword. Alex's sword holds strong but sparks flash everywhere as the two blades collide.

Alex smirks. "Forerunner metal, it's lightweight but damn unbreakable."

Alex suddenly punches Kepo in the face knocking him to the ground. Kepo lays there for a moment wondering what just happened until he sees Alex standing over him smiling. Kepo grabs his sword and quickly jumps back up.

"You will not beat me so easily."

Kepo charges swinging low at Alex's feet only for to be blocked. He twists his blade going up for Alex's stomach, only for Alex to quickly turn his stomach, the blade quickly moving past it. Alex grabs Kepo's wrist and tosses him on the ground. The crowd is silenced watching Alex toss Kepo around easily.

Kepo quickly jumps up and charges at Alex again. Alex surprises Kepo with a quick kiss to the chest knocking Kepo back. Kepo is stunned enough for Alex his sword down on Kepo's shoulder, the blade going with Kepo's shield with ease, blue blood soaking Alex's blade. Kepo roars in pain as Alex withdraws the blade. Alex suddenly kicks Kepo in the chest, knocking him to the dirt again.

"Man Kepo, I figured you would've put up a better fight. You seem to be spending most of your time on the ground."

Kepo growls in frustration. He never expected the Spartan to ridicule him like this. The Demon seems to be set on not just defeating him but also humiliating him as much as possible. The crowds cheering for the Demon is the final straw.

"Well how about I return the favor." Kepo growls as he grabs some dirt and tosses it into Alex's eyes.

rubbing it in more. Alex starts swinging his sword violently at everything sound hoping one of his attacks cuts Kepo but with his eyesight temporarily gone he's hitting nothing but air. Kepo stands back and laughs.

The crowd suddenly jumps to their feet screaming at Kepo. Blinding an opponent is against the rules of the duel. The crowd screams insults at Kepo calling him a coward. Resha stands besides her brother in horror, reaching for her sword to intervene.

Kepo suddenly rushes forward and kicks Alex in the chest knocking him to the dirt. "So much for the big and powerful Demon. You will pay for your insults."

Zume, watching everything from the sideline, roars in anger as she grabs a piece of wood lying on the ground. Hunter grabs a hold of Zume holding her back.

"No Zume, stay here. Your father needs to handle this."

Kepo slowly approaches Alex as he gathers his footing. He aims the sword at Alex's heart ready for the blade to take Alex's life. Kepo pauses to look around the stadium, making sure all eyes are on him. After the humiliation he suffered Kepo doesn't care if it's breaking the rules.

"Hope you are ready for your life to extinguished Demon. Your insults end here." Kepo growls hoping to get a reaction from Alex who just stands there.

Alex meanwhile hardly hears Kepo's words. With his eye sight gone Alex is relying on his ears. At least he can hear which direction Kepo is standing, and hopefully how close he is. The buzzing of Kepo's energy sword allows Alex to determine it.

Alex hears Kepo roar and the buzzing of the sword rush towards his chest. He quickly jumps to the right hoping to avoid the blade. Much to everyone's surprise the sword barely misses Alex. Kepo is shocked as his blade misses Alex's stomach. Alex swings his sword down, guessing where Kepo's arm on, down as hard as he could.

Kepo roars as Alex's blade cuts off his hand. Alex smiles knowing by Kepo's roar that his blade found it's mark. He hears Kepo collapsing on the ground holding his badly severed hand. Alex takes the time to wipe the dirt out of his eyes.

Alex stands over Kepo making him look up. "You truly are a disgrace. No true warrior would cheat to win a duel."

Alex plunges his blade into Kepo's chest. Kepo roars as Alex's sword penetrates his heart. Alex leaves the blade inside Kepo for a moment before withdrawing it. Kepo collapses on the ground, dying am moment later.

The crowd remains frozen seeing their champion lying dead in the dirt. Resha remains silent trying to hide her smile, knowing now is not the time for it. That smile quickly changes when Resha sees the crowd jump up and scream for retribution.

Alex grips his sword tight as the Sangheli horde slowly advances towards him. He knew this would happen deep down. Though Alex knows it's not out of hatred for him killing their hero, he showed them their hero was nothing but a coward. It's their fear of him they hate. But Alex knows that he's alone in this fight. He's the only UNSC personnel here, except for Hunter, and he's very hesitant to intervene.

Alex looks out of the corner of his eye at Hunter and surprising sees him reaching for his pistol. He expected Hunter to stand back and watch. Instead it looks like Hunter is going to intervene. Even more surprising is Hunter keeping Zume back.

Just as Alex is hearing about to start swinging when Resha suddenly runs out between him and her people. "My people, please listen to me. Where is your honor? The demon defeated his opponent fairly. His opponent cheated."

A Sangheli steps forward growling at Resha. "Move female, you will not stand between us and our kill."

Resha growls back getting a gasp from the others. "Have you people forgotten your honor? The demon challenged his opponent to open combat and killed him. You lay a finger on him right now and you will be breaking our laws. If we break our laws then we are no better than the Jiralhanae."

Resha's words halt the horde, surprising Alex and Hunter. What Resha's saying is true. The Sangheli uphold honor above everything. Their honor holds them to a higher esteem than Brutes. The last thing they want is become savages.

The lead Sangheli steps forward. "You do realize what this means for you? You will be this demon's property."

Resha tries to keep a straight face. "I realize that, and that is fine with me. I signed the paperwork and I have to honor it."

The Sangheli slowly start to turn around and walk away. Alex tries to remain as calm as he can but inside he was shocked. He's never seen or heard of Sangheli listening to a female before, especially a horde like this.

Alex leans forward and whispers into Resha's ear. "Thank you so much Resha. A few more minutes and I would be a dead man."

"You are very welcome Alex." Resha says not even looking back at Alex. "I'll give you a few hours to get ready for me and Zume. We have to get packed for our new life with you."

A slight smile forms on Alex's face. "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

Sanghelios Mountain

"That is a beautiful view you have Rtakan."

Rtakan gets up from his seat and walks beside Fowa, looking out over the mountains. From their position Fowa can see all of her clans' land. Vadam palace looks so small to Fowa. She can ever see the human's base from their position.

"From here Fowa we can observe everything that goes on in the valley. It's how I found out about your sister's secret."

Fowa growls as she turns around in anger. "You do not have to remind me of my demonic sister's transgressions against our people."

Rtakan smirks as he continues to look out over the valley, ignoring Fowa's outburst. "When I was just a child I used to climb up here and look out over our home. I used to marvel in the beauty, dreaming that one day I'd be fighting for the glory of my home. Nothing would make me happier than to die bringing my home glory. But that place doesn't exist anymore, after our leaders, convinced by your damn brother, made an alliance with the humans. After leaving the Covenant our race became a shadow of it's former self. The only way back is to rejoin the Covenant."

Fowa rolls her eyes. "That sounds good, you know how I always supported the Covenant. But how does this take care of Zume?"

"Because you cannot just get rid of your niece without causing suspicion. So we have to be straightforward for it."

"What are you talking about?" Fowa growls. "Are you suggesting we just walk up to Zume and Alex and kill them? Do you have any idea how insane that sounds?"

"In normal circumstances yes, but not during an invasion."

"But who would be dumb enough to attack Sanghelios? Not even the humans are that stupid?"

Rtakan smirks. "No, the Covenant. The Resistance has an alliance with them. We need their help to overthrow the Arbiter. In three days the Covenant fleet with break through our atmosphere."

"Wait, the Covenant fleet?" Fowa gasps. "The Covenant will destroy our planet."

"No, just the government destroying our once great race. Just before the Covenant attacks they'll send a message warning everyone to stand back. They'll just kill anyone who stands in their way. During the attack I'll need you to flee to this spot. And bring Zume if you can. Prophet Revenge wants to make an example out of her."

"But how can we trust the Covenant? How do you know they won't betray us?"

Rtakan grins. "Because Revenge offered me the position of leadership. Once they regain Sanghelios. Revenge has never gone back on his word."

Fowa thinks about it for a minute. "I'll see what I can do."

To be continued.

* * *

So Alex has killed the Demon Slayer and now has Resha as her property, so to speak. Resha and Zume are not safe with Alex. Meanwhile Hunter is experiencing dreams of a future he secret wishes he had. And Rtakan has a plan for Sanghelios that involves the Covenant.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	12. Together at last

Here y'all go, the next chapter of My Sangheli Daughter. Sorry it's taken me so long to update it, been pretty busy lately. But I got some time to relax so I might be able to work more efficiently on my stories.

This chapter has the Marine Female from the earlier chapter, the one who was rude to Resha and hit on Alex, in it. I can't remember her name so please forgive me.

Just so you know, this chapter could potentially have a lemon scene but I decided against it. If you don't like it then it's your problem. But it will still be interesting.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11: Together at last

Vadam Palace

"Fowa, where have you been?"

Fowa jumps as she closes the door immediately hearing her sisters' voice behind her. She turns around to see Resha standing behind her with Zume sitting in a chair. Both are giving Fowa stares that make her spine shiver.

"Uh, why does it matter?"

Resha growls. "Fowa you've been gone all day. You even missed the duel. I needed you here to help me with Zume."

"You seem to be doing just fine without me. I just found a new mate." Fowa fights back a grin, knowing Resha will believe it. "All I am going to say is that I have been . . . busy with him."

"What do you mean by busy aunt Fowa?' Zume asks.

"That is not something you need to worry about." Resha shouts as she shoots a quick glare at Zume before turning back to Fowa. "I need you to watch Zume for a bit. I have some business myself to attend to."

"Where are you going Resha?" Fowa asks.

"To talk with my new master . . . Alex."

Fowa's jaw drops. "What, why are you going back to the Demon? I thought that you were supposed to marry Kepo. He's going to get suspicious."

Zume looks confused at her aunt. "You have no idea what's happened do you aunt Fowa? Kepo is dead. He was killed in a duel. Now Alex owns mother and me."

Fowa scratches the back of her confused head. "Apparently I missed a lot while I was gone. Maybe someone should explain it me."

Resha rolls her eyes. "I cannot explain it to you sister. I need to meet Alex as soon as possible. Zume can explain it to you."

Fowa has to fight back a growl. The thought of looking after a hybrid, despite Zume being her niece. But then Fowa remembers what Rtakan told her. This is the opportunity she's been looking for to grab Zume.

"Alright I'll look after Zume, for a little while. You have my word nothing to worry about."

"Thank you Fowa. Now if you excuse me I have to get going." Resha turns to Zume. "Be good sweetheart. I'll be back in the morning. You're father and I need to have a long . . . talk . . . about our future."

"Uh what are you and dad going to talk about that'll take so long?"

Resha rubs Zume's head. "I'll tell you when you're older."

Fowa holds her tongue as best as she can. She knows what Resha means by a long talk. The very thought of Resha defiling herself with a human once, creating Zume, sickened Fowa when she found out. Now that Fowa knows Resha is about do it again makes Fowa want to vomit.

"Uh Resha how long are you going to be gone again?" Fowa asks.

"At least all night. If I think it'll be too long I'll ask you to bring Zume over."

Fowa shrugs her shoulders, knowing full well that's not going to happen. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Fowa." Resha says as she closes the door behind her leaving Fowa and Zume alone.

Fowa waits a minute making sure that Resha is gone before turning to Zume with a big grin on her face. "Zume, how would you like to go on a little adventure with me."

"I would love it. Where are we going?"

Fowa grins devilishly. "Some place so fun you'll never want to leave."

* * *

Camp Alexandria

"What are you doing here Split Jaw?" The guard asks stopping Resha at the front gate.

Resha rolls her eyes at the Marines' gesture. By the number of times Resha has visited the base the guards should all know her by now. Resha has to resist backhanding the Marine hard across the face.

"Step aside little human, I am Resha Vadam." Resha growled making the Marine step back. "And I am here to talk with Captain Hood."

The Marine gulps and slowly steps aside. "You may enter."

Resha nods. "Thank you Marine."

Resha mumbles as she continues past the Marine as she continues towards Alex's quarters. She's getting tired of these Marines. Resha's not sure if they're stupid or just crazy, possibly a little of both. It's their arrogance and lack of respect Resha doesn't like. But Resha can't argue, she's seen what Marines can do in combat.

As Resha gets near Alex's quarters she sees something through the window. She gets closer and sees Alex standing in his room alone. Resha sees Alex with his shirt off with only his pants on. She can't help but feel a little turned on.

Suddenly the door to Alex's quarter flings open. Standing at the door is the Marine female Resha met a few days ago, the one who disrespected her in front of her daughter. Anger quickly builds up at the sight of her. Alex even seems to be a little upset to see her. Resha can't hear what they're saying, being outside, but Alex was apparently trying to be friendly while being aggressive at the same time.

Suddenly the Marine lunges at Alex and kisses him. Resha gasps at the sight of Alex being kissed by another woman. She stands there for what feels like forever as Alex embraces the kiss. Never in a million years did she think that Alex would even look at another woman. Yet here he is with another woman in his arms. Resha lets out of a roar and runs around the house.

"I am going to kill them both." Resha screams to herself, keeping her hands on her energy sword.

Resha stands at the door, fuming in rage, about ready to kick the door down when she hears Alex scream. "NO GET OFF ME!"

Resha hears footsteps inside, sounding like Alex is forcing the Marine off him. "What is your problem Captain? You didn't like it?"

"No, I didn't at all. My heart belongs to someone else."

Resha can hear the Marine grunt in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? You'd rather get with some skank than me, that doesn't even make sense."

"Of course, it does. I know all about your past. Frankly I'd be surprised if you haven't humped at least half of the Marines on the base." Resha hears Alex growl. "I wouldn't expect a slut like you to understand love. I would give up everything I own to be with her."

Resha hears shuffling of feet inside and the Marine grunting. A smile forms on Resha's face hearing the Marine shuffle around get dressed. The anger Resha let building earlier quickly leaves her replaced with pride. Hearing Alex stand up for her, when he could have a female that can easily satisfy him, makes her feel loved.

The door suddenly flies open and Resha finds herself starring face to face with the Marine. Resha fights back a grin watching the Marine freeze in her place. The marine didn't think she'd see a Sangheli standing in front of her.

The Marine growls at Resha. "Get out of my way split lip. Why don't you go home to your stupid children and leave the fighting to us?"

Suddenly Resha feels her anger building back up again. Without hesitating slams the Marine's head into the wall, knocking her out. Resha lets out a smirk as she watches the female human hit the dirt out cold.

"Resha what are you doing here?" Alex gasps.

Resha looks up to see Alex standing in front of her. He appears to be frozen in both fear and shock. Resha did just see him getting kissed by a Marine slut.

"I came by to visit you and have a little talk about the future. I didn't think I'd see you kissing a different woman."

Alex's jaw drops. "Uh you saw that?"

"Yes, I was walking by when I saw her leap at you."

Alex rubs the back of his head. "Well she kissed me without warning. She caught me off guard. I swear to you that she jumped me. But I managed to force her off me."

Resha smirks, watching Alex freak out. "It's ok Alex, I overheard you defend me. I got to say I'm impressed."

"You heard that Resha?" Alex gasps. "I should still say I'm sorry for letting my guard down."

"You don't have to apologize for is Alex. You more than made up for it."

"Thank you Resha, for a moment I was worried you were going to put an energy sword through my gut."

Resha nearly doubles over laughing. The first thought going through her mind when she saw Alex getting kissed by the Marine was to run him through with her sword. Though now her mind is on something completely different.

"Alex, I got something I want to admit to you." Resha says rubbing the back of her head. "Originally when I decided to come over here tonight I was just going to talk to you about the future. This is a big change for Zume."

Alex nods. "I understand completely Resha. I'm worried about Zume as well. Though you have to admit she's not exactly safe here when people find out she's a hybrid. I'm sorry to say it but it's true."

Resha reluctantly smiles. "I know Alex, I'm actually happy Zume isn't going to be growing up here. Now she has a chance to be someone. Though that's not what I want to talk to you about now. That can wait till tomorrow."

Alex looks at Resha confused. "Then what do you want to talk about?"

A big grin forms on Resha's face. Resha suddenly kicks Alex in the chest sending him flying onto the bed landing hard on his back. Before Alex can recover Resha jumps on and pins him to the bed. Alex groans as Resha sits on his belly holding his arms against the bed, her face hovering inches above his.

"Takes you back a little doesn't it." Resha grins as she licks Alex's cheek.

Alex leans up and kisses Resha. "Definitely does, and I missed it so much."

"Well from now on this is your life."

Resha starts licking Alex's neck. Alex lets out a moan as Resha runs her tongue along his neck, savoring every taste. Her mandibles tickle Alex's neck getting a small laugh out of him. Resha wiggles her rear over Alex knowing what it'll do to him.

"Dang Resha, you haven't lost your touch." Alex gasps.

Resha stops kissing Alex's neck and glares deep into his eyes. "Well I've been dreaming about this moment ever since re conceived Zume. Almost feels like a dream now that we're at it again."

"There's just one problem sweetheart." Alex says with a smirk.

"Oh, and what could that possibly be?" Resha says grinning.

Alex wraps his legs around Resha and lifts his arms to her sides. In one swift movement Alex turns the tables on Resha. In the blink of an eye Resha finds herself on her back with Alex on top of her.

Resha grins as Alex hovers his face inches away from hers. "Oh so you want to be dominant this time?'

Alex leans down and kisses Resha's neck. "Don't get me wrong, I loved the sight of you bouncing on me last time. But this time I want to show you want I can."

Alex tickles Resha's neck with his tongue while his right hand slowly travels down to the helm of Resha's skirt. Resha lets out of a small gasp as she feels Alex's hand touch her inner leg. Alex slowly moves his hand up her leg. Resha shivers as she feels his hand touch her inner thigh.

"Mmm Alex, you sure do like taking your time."

Alex raises his head looking Resha in the eye. "You know me, I like to warm you up first."

Alex ducks his head back down and begins working his tongue along her neckline. Resha grins, her mandibles twitching at the feel of Alex's tongue along her neckline, and his hand rubbing her thigh. She can't argue with Alex wanting to warm her up first, he did that the last time, and she absolutely loved it. This time is even better.

Resha holds Alex's head into her neck as other hand runs across his bare chest. "I got to know Alex, are you going to be rough, or gentle?"

Alex moves his mouth up to Resha's ear, kissing her leathery kiss as much as he can and whispers gentle. "I think you'll find I can be a gentle by somewhat rough lover when I want to be."

Resha grins as she wraps her wraps around Alex's hips as her fingers start on his belt. "Good my love, we got all night to enjoy each other's . . . company."

To be continued.

* * *

So Fowa has the advantage of having Zume at her disposal, what will she do with it? Meanwhile Alex and Resha are finally together again. But how long will they have peace with Zume in danger?

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	13. Covenant?

So here's the new chapter of My Sangheli Daughter. Sorry it took me so long, I've been a little busier than usual lately.

Too bad my new job didn't last long. I was only there for two weeks before I got the news that I'm getting laid off. So things are not going well for me right now. Please keep me in your prayers.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12: Where's Zume?

Morning, Camp Alexandria

Hunter walks through the base with an urgent message. With new movement from the Covenant the base is a little busier than usual. Hunter was surprised how much activity there was, doubting that the Covenant would make a move towards Sanghelios. Though dealing with the Covenant is not his mission, Alex and his "new family" are.

"I don't see how it'd be possible for Alex to do anything stupider. But I guess I should know better than to doubt that boy."

Hunter makes it to Alex's quarter and surprisingly finds all the lights out. He looks at his watch, reading 0913. Alex should be up by now. Hunter shrugs his shoulders and knocks on the door. The door slowly opens to reveal Alex in just his boxers. Hunter freezes in place, this being the last thing he expected to see. Alex looks incredibly tired but also pretty happy.

"Alex, did you sleep alright?"

Alex nods. "I guess you can say that it was the best night sleep I've had in a long time."

Hunter looks at Alex like he's lost his mind. He can't quite figure out why. After Alex nearly lost his life yesterday Hunter figured would sleep like a baby. But the condition he's in now is completely different. Looks like he had a wrestling match with someone last night.

Hunter steps inside Alex's quarters. "We got a message last night about the Covenant."

Alex looks at Hunter almost like an intruder but shrugs it off. "Ok? What are they up to?"

"No one knows, they were last seen outside the boundary line. But then they jumped to warp space and disappeared. The UNSC wants every station to be on alert."

"Ok, I guess I should say thanks for telling me, not really me. You woke me up after all. And almost woke up . . . someone else."

Hunter looks around the room to find no one there but Alex. Then Hunter noticed that the door to Alex's room open. As Hunter squints through the dark he can see what appears to be someone in Alex's bed. After a moment of squinting Hunter can make out Resha's form asleep under the covers.

"Alex, please tell me you didn't do what I think you did?" Hunter growls.

Alex grins while rubbing the back of his head. "Ok I won't tell you."

"I'll take that as confirmation that you did." Hunter grabs Alex's shoulder and pulls him close to whisper. "You haven't thought this through have you."

"Actually, I have big guy." Alex breaks free of Hunter's grip. "Resha is actually my properly. She and Zume can go with me everywhere, even leave this world, which good for Zume. All I got to do is make sure that Zume's secret doesn't come out."

"Alex, sleeping with Resha is not a good thing. Word will get out about it."

Alex shrugs his shoulders. "So, it'd be weird if I wasn't sleeping with her, at least by Sangheli standards it would be. If word gets out about it so be it. I'm not the only human who's been with an Elite. I can think of at least two other Marines here who have slept with Elites. Besides, Resha started it anyway."

"Uh I didn't need to know that." Hunter gaps making Alex laugh.

"I guess I shouldn't have expected less from a Spartan III."

"Hunter growls. "What does that mean?"

"I know how you Spartan IIs and IIIs are trained. After what I've heard of the training I'd be surprised if you've ever felt the warm touch of a woman. And to answer your next question I know you didn't do anything with Xulo."

"Hey we did kiss . . . once."

"Yes, but did you shake the bed with her?" Alex says with a smirk.

"Uh what does that mean?"

Alex whispers into Hunter's ear what he meant. Hunter nearly vomits when Alex finishes explaining it.

"I didn't need to know that." Hunter says trying not to vomits. "I guess I'll leave you and Resha alone."

"That would be wise." Alex replies with a smirk.

Hunter nods as he exits Alex's quarters, he doesn't want to be around Alex and Resha any more than what he has too. Alex waits till Hunter is gone before heading back into the bedroom. He sits on the edge of the bed next to a still sleeping Resha.

Alex looks down at Resha. She looks like an angel sleeping soundly. Alex can't help but smile given the only thing covering Resha are the bedsheets. Though the bedsheets are just covering her chests, stomach, and hips, barely covering he chests. Alex can't help but be a little turned on.

A smile forms on his face as he slowly strokes Resha's cheek. Resha moans as she slowly opens her eyes. She smiles at Alex as she shifts in the bed, slowly raising her head up to his eye level.

"Good morning beautiful." Alex says as he kisses Resha's lips.

Resha strokes Alex's cheek. "Good morning handsome. Last night was the best sleep I've had in a long time."

Alex sits down and lays a hand on Resha's legs. "Most fun I've had since Meridian."

Resha lays her hand on Alex's chest. "Same here baby. Though this time was even better, which I didn't even think was possible."

A devilish grin forms on Alex's face. "Well do we have time before you have to pick up Zume?"

Resha grins as she wraps her arms around Alex's neck and pulls him onto the bed. Before Alex can recover he finds himself on his back with Resha pressing her body on top of his.

"I'll take that as a yes." Alex smirks.

X

"Well look who finally decided to show up?" Hunter says as Alex enters the briefing room dressed in his armor.

Alex ignores Hunter's comment and sits down at the table. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes before looking around him. Alex almost didn't notice the three Sanghelis in the room, including the Arbiter.

"Uh did I miss something?" Alex says looking back and forth between each person.

"Given how tired you look I'm guessing you have a rough night Alex?" Colonel Weston says with a smirk.

By the look on Colonel Weston's face Alex can tell that he knew about the wild night he had with Resha. Alex figures that Colonel Weston knew about that night. He wouldn't be surprised if Colonel Weston bet that Alex and Resha would have a fun night. Though from the noises Alex and Resha made last night the whole base probably heard them.

"How about we get back to the business at hand?" The Arbiter snarls.

Alex looks at Colonel Weston. "Is this about the Covenant carrier disappearing?"

Colonel Weston nodded. "Yes, UNSC sensors lost track of it, that is until it reappeared again in the most unlikely place."

Hunter nods. "Our sensors showed the Covenant carrier has appeared near Sanghelios, about 100,000 miles away. So far it hasn't moved and nothing has been launched from it."

"So, what's the plan then?" Alex asks. "We can't just sit here and wait for them to attack."

"I agree with the Demon." The Arbiter says. "My people will not sit and wait for the Covenant to attack. With your help, we got the resources to put up a fight against the Covenant carrier."

"How many ships do you have under your command?" Colonel Weston asks.

"A fleet easily. Last time I counted we got one fully functioning carrier, one ORS-class heavy cruiser, one CCS-class battlecruisers, two CPV-class destroyers, three CAR-class frigates, six Corvettes, along with dozens of Seraphs, hundreds and banshees, and dropships."

Hunter nods. "Maybe enough to take on a Covenant Supercarrier. In the airstrip, I saw a small squadron, maybe twenty pelicans. The problem is the nearest battlecruiser is on the other side of the system. It could take a day for them to get here at the soonest."

"What are you saying Commander?" The Arbiter asks.

"I'm saying if we attack them then we got at least a 50/50 chance of defeating them, and that's a worst-case scenario right now. Though if war has taught me anything it's that situation can change in an instant. So, we shouldn't waste time while our chances are at their greatest."

"Agree, though taking out the carrier isn't going to be easy." Colonel Weston says. "But it's been done before, just with a great loss of life."

"Well they somehow managed to do it on Reach." Alex adds. "Though to do that they somehow had to get inside the and take control of a Corvette. Not to mention get a nuke onboard."

"And that's where you and I come in." Hunter says to Alex with a smirk.

Alex glares at Hunter. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think Alex, you and I are going up there with a nuke?" Hunter replies trying not to laugh.

Hunter can't help but smirk at Alex. He's come to expect Spartan IVs to be a little hesitant towards accepting suicide missions. That's one of the many reasons why Hunter has a dislike for the Spartan IVs.

"And just how do you suppose we get up there? It's not like the Covenant is going to welcome us with open arms." Alex asks.

Hunter turns to the Arbiter. "Can you give us fire support so the two of us can get up there?"

The Arbiter grins. "I can do more than that. I'll have a team of Zealots go with you. Even two Demons can't go against an entire Covenant army. Though I'm if the base does have a nuke on hand. If I read about UNSC regulations is true than all bases are required to have one nuke on hand."

Colonel Weston nods. "Yes, though it's only supposed to be used in dire circumstances. But I think that this counts. Give me ten minute and I'll have it loaded onto a pelican."

"Thank you, Colonel Weston." The Arbiter replies. "There's a Zealot team on standby, waiting for my orders. I organized them the moment I got word of the Covenant carrier. The same team that Alex worked with earlier to eliminate the Covenant attack a week ago. They have fought with Alex before and they respect him."

"Good, that should make it easy." Alex says with a smile. "As long as Resha isn't on the team."

The Arbiter glares at Alex. "Of course, though she will not take it very well. I am assuming that you are very aware of that."

Alex laughs, knowing that is true. "That's what scares me."

Colonel Weston pats Alex on the back. "Don't worry Alex, I'll alert your father if Resha kills you."

Everyone laughs as Colonel Weston jokes at Alex. Even Hunter and the Arbiter smirk a little.

"Oh, very funny Colonel." Alex says trying not to laugh with everyone. "I can handle Resha."

The Arbiter grins at Alex's comment. Alex isn't the first person to think that he could tame Resha. Those that tried in the past usually ended up with serious injuries, one ended up dead.

"Then go handle her, if you can. We'll get everything ready." The Arbiter says."

Alex nods as he slowly stands up and exits the room. He's worried how Resha will react to near suicide mission. The two of them had a talk recently about Alex retiring so he can be in Zume's life as much as possible. Alex decided he was more than happy to retire, just so he could be with Zume, and with Resha too. Going on a mission involving a nuclear bomb with Hunter doesn't exactly sound like something that is going to make Resha too happy.

Alex opens the door to his quarters to find Resha sitting on his bed. At first Alex thinks she's just waiting for him. Then Alex gets closer and sees a tear running down Resha's cheek, and notices the piece of paper she's holding.

"Resha, what's wrong?" Alex as he sits down on the bed next to Resha.

Resha doesn't say a word, just hands Alex the note. It's written in Sangheli, poorly at best. Whoever wrote it has terrible handwriting.

 _To Resha, Thel Vadam, and Alex Hood:_

 _Thanks to you whoring yourself to a lowly human you have created a monstrosity. Your grave mistake resulted in impure offspring. You have disgraced our name by choosing a human as a mate over one of your own people. That choice as resulted in grave dishonor for our family. Thankfully the truth of Zume's parentage has not been discovered._

 _Since you have been so unwilling to deal with your daughter's existence I have taken matters into my own hands. I have sought the help of the rebels to deal with our problem. Only Rtakan can solve your mistake. So, I have taken Zume to him where he will make an example of her. Any attempt to rescue Zume will be futile. I would not expect her to life through this._

 _I would say I am sorry for all of this but I am not. After I learned that your daughter is half human she stopped becoming my niece._

The note falls from Alex's hands. The shear fact of his daughter in danger freezes Alex. His body refuses to move. All Alex can do is wrap his arms around Resha and pull her close to him. Resha leans her head against Alex's shoulder and cries.

"Alex, what are we going to do?"

Alex takes Resha's hand in his and looks her in the eyes. "I'm not sure Resha, but I swear to you, on my life . . . I will get our daughter back."

To be continued.

* * *

So the Covenant has arrived on Sanghelios and is just standing by. Just before a human/Sangheli counter-attack is about to begin Alex and Resha find out that Zume has been kidnapped. Can they rescue Zume in time?

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	14. Where is Zume

Here we go, the next chapter of My Sangheli Daughter. Another explanation chapter, which I'm sorry for. I know this chapter will be short.

Hopefully I can get some action in the next chapter.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13: Where's Zume

Camp Alexandria airstrip

"Colonel Weston, my team is ready."

Colonel Weston turns to see the Arbiter standing with a five men Zealot team. All of them look well-armed and ready for a suicide mission. Colonel Weston knows from experienced how serious and determined Zealots can be. But with their home world threatened there seems to be a sense of anger. Looking at them now Colonel Weston doesn't want to get in their way.

"Good, they look like they could fight while Covenant by themselves."

One of the Zealots growls and steps forward. "Colonel, we will gladly give our lives for the safety of our people."

"Well hopefully it doesn't come to that." Colonel Weston replies.

Colonel Weston knows the survival rating of this mission. Even with the Spartans and Zealots combined the survival rating for everyone is a million to one, at least. At this point Colonel Weston would be surprised to see half of the Zealots come back, and either Hunter or Alex to die.

"Is the Pelican ready Colonel?" The Arbiter asks.

"Of course it is. We got the nuke on board. I'm just waiting for my Spartans to show up."

"And where are they?"

"I do not know. Last time I checked, Alex was going to have a talk with Resha." Colonel Hunter replies. "I think he was going to tell her what's going on, and try to talk her out of coming on the mission."

The Arbiter rolls his eyes. "Good luck with that. That woman is stubborn like you wouldn't believe."

"That's why I sent Commander Hunter to get him. Well more like to back him up. I don't need a dead Spartan on my hands . . . outside of a mission."

The Arbiter can't help but laugh. "Well hopefully it doesn't take long. Every minute we waste on getting your Spartans ready the Covenant comes closer to attacking ours."

"Which comes to my next question? How do you plan on getting our men up there?"

"That's what worries me. We have no information on their Supercarrier. We don't even know its name."

Colonel Weston sighs. "That's what worries me. For all we know we could be sending our men into an ambush."

A zealot growls. "It'd be honor to die in the name of our people."

Colonel Weston looks at the Zealot. These Zealots are taking devotion to suicide to a whole new level. They're even more devoted to the cause than Spartans.

"Well as I said earlier, hopefully it doesn't come to that. All I need is your armada to keep the Supercarrier distracted." Colonel Weston replies. "Hopefully it won't cost us too many lives."

X

"Alex, are you there, open the damn door." Hunter shouts as he pounds on Alex's door.

Hunter went looking for Alex nearly fifteen minutes ago after he missed the deadline for the mission. He knew that Alex was busy with Resha, trying to calm her down. But as long as it's taking Alex it's starting to get ridiculous.

Hunter groans as he pounds on the door again. "Alex, you and Resha better not be playing hide the zucchini in there. Not when Sanghelios is in danger."

Hunter stands at the door for a few moments and no response from inside. He can see the lights are on but no sound. The lack of response is starting to tick off Hunter.

"Someone had better open the door or I'll break it down."

Hunter leans in close to the door and hears someone sigh inside. A moment later, the door opens with Alex standing there. Hunter immediately notices the horrified look on Alex's face. It's not the look Hunter expected to see on Alex's face. Then Hunter sees Resha sitting on Alex's bed, tears running down her cheek.

"Did someone die?"

Alex turns away looking at Resha. "Worse, if someone had died we wouldn't be worried like this?"

Hunter looks back and forth between Alex and Resha confused. "What are you talking about?"

Resha sighs. "I got home after last night and found Zume missing. On the table was a letter from my sister Fowa. I should've seen it coming."

"Seen what coming?"

"Ever since Fowa discovered that Zume is half human she saw her as a virus, not much more than that. She talked about Zume as a disgrace, one that needed to be addressed. I never imagined that she'd kidnap Zume."

Hunter's jaw drops. "Your sister kidnapped Zume?"

Resha nods. "Yes, she took Zume to Rtakan and is using her as leverage. The letter said that if Alex comes for her that they will kill her."

Hunter remains frozen in place. Sure he predicted something like this would happen with Zume he never could've guessed that it would've been by a member of Resha's own family. Every bone in Hunter's body wants him to say to Alex "I told you something like this would happen," but for some reason Hunter can't bring himself to say it. He feels immensely sorry for Alex. Hunter feels some urge to help Alex, even though it goes against Hunter's training.

"I don't know what to say." Hunter says.

Alex sighs. "I know what you are going to say, I told you so Alex. You are an idiot Alex. You brought this upon yourself Alex. All of this could've been avoided if you had kept it in your pants. Any of that sound family?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to say it. No man in your situation deserves to hear that." Hunter pats Alex on the shoulder. "That's why we're going to do what we can to get her back."

Alex and Resha both gasp. "Are you serious?"

Hunter nods. "Yes, a child is in danger, even I can't say no to helping. Plus, if we do make a move against the Covenant they will kill her. Zume's life is in danger no matter what we do."

"So, what are we going to do then?" Alex asks.

"I do not know. We need to inform Colonel Weston and the Arbiter of the situation. They need to know."

Alex looks at Resha who nods back. "I agree, though I doubt they'll consider anything beyond the plan. There's just too much at risk. But I promise you Resha that nothing will happen to Zume."

Resha grabs a hold of Alex's hands and looks in deep in the eyes. "I know you will my mate. But I think that there is something that both of you are not considering."

Alex looks at Resha confused. "What do you mean Resha?"

Resha smiles at Alex, his confused look is a little cute. "Zume is a smart child. She is very creative for her age. We never know, she could escape on her own."

X

Resistance Camp

Zume shivers as she looks around the tent, horrified but also angry. The Sangheli guarding her hasn't stopped looking at her the entire time, at least since Rtakan and Fowa left her. By the look in the guard's eyes Zume believes he wants to kill her. Though the only thing stopping him was Rtakan's orders not too.

Ever since Zume and Fowa left the palace she's been frightened. Fowa said she was taking Zume for a walk and she believed her. It didn't take Zume long to realize that something was wrong. She realized it once they exited the city and started heading down a trail that Zume didn't recognize.

Zume freaked out whenever she and Fowa were surrounded by Sangheli in resistance armor. She thought they were going to kill her until Fowa welcomed them with open arms. It was then she realized that Zume realized her own flesh and blood betrayed her.

the resistance camp. She couldn't comprehend how Fowa had betrayed her. Zume loved her Aunt Fowa and thought that she loved her. The only thing in Zume's mind now is rage.

Zume smiles at her guard, wanting to see how far she can push him. "Hey moron, why don't you let me go so I can kick your butt."

The guard growls at Zume, tightening the grip on his blaster. Zume smirks at him, trying to taunt him.

"What's the matter, you afraid of a little girl? Afraid a girl might beat you."

The guard roars and raises his fists to strike Zume. Zume shouts back as his hand draws near to her face. She closes her eyes expecting to be hit only for hair to hit her face. Zume opens her eyes to see Rtakan standing before her, blocking the guard's arm.

"You will not lay a hand on the child. We do not strike children."

The guard grunts as Rtakan forces him out of the tent. Zume jumps to the back, afraid of what Rtakan will do to her. Rtakan smiles as he walks towards her.

"Hello Zume, I hope my men treated you well."

Zume growls. "Give me the chance and I'll show you how nice I can be."

Rtakan can't help but laugh. "I'm sure you will. You certainly have a fire inside of you. Maybe you get it from your demon father. You definitely don't get it from your whore of a mother."

"MY FATHER IS NOT A DEMON!" Zume roars. "I don't know what a whore is but my mother is certainly not that. I wouldn't expect you to understand what it means to have a loving father. And how do you know who my father is?"

"Everyone in the resistance knows that the demon is your father. Why do you think you're here?"

Zume lowers her head in fear. She knows what will happen to her. Her people have a reputation when it comes to dealing with those they believe to be weak.

"Well if you're going to do it than just get it over with. Killing me will just anger my father who will want your head on a stick. Kidnapping me has earned you a death sentence."

Rtakan smirks. "Because I need you as insurance against the UNSC. Besides, things are about to change in our favor."

Zume looks at Rtakan confused. "What are you talking about? The UNSC and our so-called government believe that they have the advantage, but there's way to give the covenant our advantage."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Zume says with a low growl. "Last time I checked the Covenant was still out of orbit. It'd be difficult for them to get through our defenses."

Rtakan smiles and gently grabs Zume's shoulder. "I'll show you what we're working on."

Rtakan gently drags Zume outside of the tent. Zume gasps when she finds herself outside, she was blindfolded when the resistance fighters brought her here. Hundreds of resistance fighters scurrying around the place, all of them well armed. Zume doesn't see many ships, maybe a dozen banshees, not much more than that. But from looking around they are preparing for an attack, trying to gather explosives.

"What are you guys doing?" Zume gasps as she sees two Sanghelis carrying a large missile. "You guys look to be preparing for war."

"That's because we are." Rtakan says as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small, glowing device. "Do you know what this is?"

Zume takes a closer look. "Looks like some kind of small teleportation device. It won't help you, those things have a small radius. You can only get a few people through at a time. Maybe you get a Wraith through but nothing bigger."

"Not if you spread about thirty of them over a large area and activate them all at once."

Zume looks at Rtakan like he's crazy. "Is that even possible?

"Rtakan nods. "Oh yes, it's a simple manner of getting the measurements right. If it's done just right, a whole Covenant Supercarrier can pass through."

Zume gasps, "Don't you realize that letting the covenant through will destroy our world?"

"No, the Prophet of regret will only target our current, weak government, and anyone who fights with them. They will kill the UNSC, and your father."

Zume gasps. "No please don't kill my father. I will do anything . . . please don't."

"It's too late little girl. Soon your father will be dead, there is nothing I can do about that. But until your father's dead he still stands in my way. So, you're my insurance policy."

Zume growls. "Let me guess, you're going to keep me alive until my father is dead. And then you'll kill me."

"No, I will not personally kill you. Your aunt will do it."

To be continued.

* * *

So Alex and Resha have informed Hunter that Zume has been kidnapped. For some reason Hunter has decided to help Alex and Resha get Zume back. Meanwhile Zume is now aware of the plan. The Resistance is using teleportation devices to bring the ship closer to Sanghelios.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	15. Escape

Here we go, the next chapter of My Sangheli Daughter. Sorry that it's been a while since I've updated.

Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others, been looking for a new job, might have a strong possibility. 

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14: Escape

Camp Alexandria

"Alex, what took you so long to get your head out of your ass?" Colonel Weston shouts as Alex, Hunter, and Resha walk onto the air field.

"Sorry Colonel, there was a complication that we didn't see coming." Hunter replies for Alex who's busy with Resha.

Colonel Weston rolls his eyes. "Please tell me you didn't walk in on . . . something you shouldn't have seen Commander."

Alex and Resha glare at Colonel Weston. The last thing either of them wanted was Hunter walking in on them mating. Hunter's already walked in on them while they were making out, but him seeing Alex on top of Resha is different. Alex wouldn't be surprise if Hunter froze.

"Uh Colonel, do you have to say that in front of my brother?" Resha says while blushing.

Colonel Weston just shrugs his shoulders. He knew that the Arbiter and a couple of Sangheli were within earshot when he shouted at Alex and Resha. But he was trying to be discreet in his wording. Colonel Weston still wants to keep the truth about Zume from getting out as much as possible, which has worked out surprisingly well.

As Hunter, Alex, and Resha get closer Colonel Weston notices something very off about Alex and Resha. Alex walking with his arm around Resha, and tears running down Resha's face. Though Resha's done a good job at hiding her tears it's still visible. Colonel Weston has never seen Alex this worried before, not even when he found out that he's a father.

"Alex, what is going on?"

Alex glares dagger at Colonel Weston. "Do you really care or are you just asking because you don't want your Spartans distracted."

Colonel Weston is a little taken back by Alex's remark. Even the Arbiter is frozen, never seeing a soldier talk to his superior like that. Alex sighs, and signals for Colonel Weston and the Arbiter to come close so no one else hears them. Once Alex is sure no one else is around he shows them the letter Fowa wrote.

The Arbiter's mandibles pop open as he finished reading the letter. "This letter must be a trick. Fowa is not the emotionally stable but she would not do something like this. She loves little Zume."

Resha shook her head. "I thought the same thing brother when I first read the letter. But then I remembered how Fowa reacted when she found out that Zume is half human. She stopped seeing Zume as her niece, and now sees her as a disease."

"But this would make Fowa a traitor, not just to her people but to her own family. What would make her do something like this?"

"You said it yourself brother, Fowa is not emotionally stable. She thinks that by helping the rebellion, and by killing Zume she's bringing honor back to our people and our family."

The Arbiter growls. "Well I can assure you sister that after this stunt Fowa is no longer a member of the family. She will answer for this."

"She will answer with her life." Resha growls deeply.

Colonel Weston pats Alex on the shoulder. "Alex, I am so sorry about all of this."

"I know you are Colonel. But that doesn't bring me any comfort." Alex sighs as he looks Colonel Weston in the eyes. "The Rebellion has me with my arms tied behind my back. If I do anything then they will kill Zume. What am I going to do?"

Colonel Weston sighs. "I hate to tell you this Alex but there's nothing I can do."

"What, you must be joking Colonel. This is my daughter we're talking about."

"I know Alex, but you have to see this the way I do. If we do nothing, then thousands of Sanghelis will die. I'm sorry Alex, but I must weigh my options. I cannot let thousands die for one child."

Aleu hears a low growl from behind him. He turns to see Resha looking like she's going to explode. Her fists are clenching so tight that Alex sees blue blood dripping from her palms. Tears are running down her cheeks but her eyes are bloodshot. Alex can see her mandibles clicking with rage.

"Colonel . . . this is my daughter . . . we are talking about. How dare you throw away my daughter's life?"

Alex looks just in time to see Resha draw her energy sword. Before Resha can activate it, Alex grabs her arm. Resha growls as Alex holds her back.

"Alex, let me go right now." Resha cries.

Alex looks deeply into Resha's tear soaked eyes. "Resha, please calm down. It's not worth it."

Resha turns to Resha on the verge of breaking down. "But Alex . . . our daughter is in danger."

Hunter stands back looking around to see that all eyes are on Alex and Resha. Even the Sangheli are looking at Resha like she's lost her mind. Everyone's starting to get suspicious as to why she's acting like a maniac.

Hunter taps Alex on the shoulder. "You might want to get her in control before people start to question why she's acting like this, and figure out your secret."

Alex glares at Hunter. "I don't think that matters now. Not with my daughter in danger."

"As long as she's alive it does. Now please, take Resha outside."

Alex nods, quickly grabbing Resha's arms and pulling her away. As Alex pulls her away he takes her energy sword away from her. Resha struggles violently as Alex drags her away.

"Alex, what are you doing, let me go." Resha snarls finally freeing her arm from Alex but can't fully get away. "You said that you'd do anything to get our daughter."

Alex grabs Resha's shoulders and looks her deep in the eyes. The tears are beginning to stain her cheeks. Alex quickly wraps his arms around Resha, pulling her tight against him. Resha struggles violently to escape but Alex keeps her tight against him.

"Resha, please, calm down."

Resha snarls at Alex as she shakes in rage. For a moment, Alex thinks that Resha is going to completely lose it and thrust her energy sword through his gut. Alex carefully strokes Resha's back trying to calm her down.

"It's ok, just calm down. I'm here for you my mate, please be calm."

"But Alex, I . . . I." Resha begins to cry.

Resha drops her sword and embraces Alex. In an instant Resha collapses into Alex's arms, tears running down her cheeks. Resha breaks down completely, crying in Alex's shoulder. Alex holds Resha as she falls to her knees. He never expected Resha to break down like this. The Sangheli race are known for being emotionally strong. Alex didn't even think it was possible for a Sangheli to cry. But Alex also knew how sensitive and protective Sangheli women are of their children.

"Alex . . . I don't . . . I don't know what to do." Resha cries into Alex's shoulder.

Alex gently raises Zume's head so that he can look her in the eyes. "Zume will be alright. She is our daughter after all. With my skills and your stubbornness nothing can harm her."

Resha's glares at Alex. "If I was crying my eyes out I'd rip your tongue out for saying that."

Alex smirks. "Well it's true Resha. Zume is a unique child to say the least. But I should've seen this coming. Once people started discovering the truth about Zume there was sure to be trouble."

"Alex, I . . . I'm just so worried about our daughter." Resha cries. "She does not deserve this. I do not know what I would if I lost her."

Alex holds Resha tight against him, patting her back. "I'm worried about her too. Even though I just met her a few days ago, Zume is my whole world. I'd gladly trade places just to save her."

"Alex, what are we going to do?" Resha cries burying her head into Alex's neck, her mandibles tickling Alex.

"I do not know Resha. But I got a feeling that everything is going to be ok."

Resha looks deep in Alex's eyes. "How do you know that?"

Alex gently holds Resha's cheek and smiles. "I have a feeling that God will keep her safe. Zume is a smart and gifted child. I have seen what she can do. Our daughter will come back to us unharmed."

X

Resistance camp

Zume groans as she sits down on the bed. She's been up for what feels like days, when it hasn't even been twenty – four hours since she was kidnapped. At least the guards have been friendly towards Zume, though only with orders from Rtakan. The only rough time Zume had was when Fowa brought her into the camp. Zume's cheeks still hurt from where Fowa slapped her. Though the emotional betrayal hurt more than the slap.

Ever since Rtakan explained his plan Zume has been worried. She's trying to wrap her mind around Rtakan's plan even working. True, Zume doesn't know much about technology but she understands enough to know how far-fetched Rtakan's plan is. But no matter how strange it sounds Zume feels like she must do something. If the Covenant ship comes through than the entire planet will be at risk.

Zume looks at the guard watching over her, making sure she doesn't try to escape. From his armor configuration Zume can guess he's just a Minor. Zume guesses that he got the unlucky the pick to guard her. The guard looks bored out of his mind. Zume doesn't blame him one bite, there's got to be a million things better to do than babysitting Zume.

" _There must be a way to get past this guard_." Zume thinks to herself giving the guard a death glare. " _I will not allow these monsters to get away with murder_."

Getting past the guard isn't going to be an easy task. The guard hasn't taken his eyes off Zume since Rtakan threw her inside. Thankfully the guard just sees Zume as a child, not a threat. But it wouldn't take much for the guard to see Zume as a threat and gun her down. Thankfully, Zume saw a technique the Marines were using to insult each other.

"Hey moron, yeah, I'm talking to you." Zume shouts at the guard.

The guard glares at Zume but doesn't say a word. Zume must give the guard some credit. At least Zume saw him react to her insult. Zume knows that she just must be more direct.

"I have to admit, it must take a lot of strength to harm an innocent child, or kill unarmed people. Or are you just so weak and insecure that you have to hurt innocent women and children to feel good about yourself." Zume smiles as the guard growls at her, but it isn't enough, she wants the guard to attack her. "Let me guess, you are so small downstairs that attacking people makes you feel big, like a real warrior."

Zume heard Marines talk like that to each other though she didn't understand what it meant. She could tell by the Marine's reaction that it was a big insult. It seemed to have a similar result with the Sangheli though nowhere near as dramatic. The guard stood up and growled at Zume.

"How dare you child? You think that I am not a warrior?"

Zume smiles. "A real warrior would not use children as shields. You are nothing more than a puppet."

The guard grabs Zume by the throat and lifts her off the ground. Zume struggles to breath as the Guard squeezes her throat.

"You little, sniveling, parasite, wouldn't know the first thing about being a warrior. You are nothing more than the result of a horny, disgusting female who couldn't keep her legs shut for a filthy human. When this is done, your mother will nothing more than a whore that will . . ."

Before the guard can finish speaking Zume swings her foot as hard as she can into his guard. The guard gasps in pain and lets out a high – pitched squeal, letting go of Zume. Zume drops the ground and grabs the guards needler, pointing it at him.

"Idiot, now let me out of here or I will pop you full of needles."

The guard groans, holding his shattered balls. "Yeah right, you don't have the stomach to kill me. You are just a child, a lowly hybrid."

Zume holds the needler pointed at the guard's head. She knows that what the guard said is true. Being a child Zume isn't sure if she can take a life. Every instinct is telling Zume to pull the trigger, but her body isn't listening. Killing him would traumatize her. But Zume knows that she's not getting anywhere unless she's willing to show some force.

"You're right, I'm not going to kill you, but I am going to hurt you."

Zume lowers the needlers and pulls the trigger. A needle hits the guard in the shoulder, his energy shield not being active. The guard shouts in pain as he collapses to the ground, holding his shoulder. Unfortunately for the guard the pain doesn't stop there. The needle shatters nearly blowing off the guard's arm. The guard roars in agony, loud enough for the entire camp to hear. Zume nearly vomits at the sight of blood, flesh, and bone.

" _Got to get out of here, the rest of the camp surely heard that roar._ "

Zume tightens her grip on the Needler and takes off running out of the tent. She nearly freezes as soon as she takes her first step out of the tent. Dozens of rebels spot her, with many more heading her way to investigate the roar they heard.

Rtakan spots Zume as she steps out of the tent. "Do not let the parasite get away. She's our leverage."

Zume takes off running firing the Needler from the hip at the Resistance fighters. She runs as fast as her legs will carry her firing her Needler like crazy, her adrenaline pupping too much to fire accurately. Zume's aim is accurate enough to send the closest Sangheli ducking for cover. The Resistance fire at Zume, some of their rounds coming close to hitting her.

"Do not shoot her. We need her alive." Rtakan shouts.

Zume sighs in relief, at least she doesn't have to worry about getting shot, yet. Rtakan doesn't want to risk a stray shot hitting and killing Zume. He doesn't care if Zume is injured but is not willing to risk an accidental shot taking her out.

Zume jumps behind a weapons crate gasping for breath. She looks down at her Needler to see the how many needles she has left. Zume counts only three needles left. As the Rebels approach Zume nearly jumps out of fear. She spins around and fires what's left of her needlers.

"Just leave me alone." Zume screams in desperation as she throws the empty Needler at a Resistance fighter, hitting him in the head.

Zume breaths deeply and takes off running as fast as she can towards the cliff. She's never ran that fast in her life. The adrenaline pumping through Zume's veins is driving her faster, so fast that the full grown Sangheli males cannot keep up with her. To Zume it feels as if another side of her has awakened. Something making her determined to survived and fight another day.

Zume suddenly slides to halt as she finds herself at the edge of a cliff. She looks down to find the river, nearly a hundred feet below her. The rushing water makes her gulp, the height of the fall sends shivers down her spine.

"Where are you going to go Zume?" Rtakan shouts.

Zume turns around to see over a dozen Sangheli rebels standing behind her. Rtakan's standing in front of them with a big smile on his face.

"You have two choices Zume. You can either surrender yourself peaceful, and I promise you will not be harmed . . . for now. Or you can jump off the cliff into the river. A fall from that height would almost certainly kill you. And if the fall doesn't kill you the rapids will."

Zume looks back and forth between the cliff and rebel forces. If Zume goes with the rebels then she knows that her fate is certainly sealed, they WILL eventually kill her. But with the cliff, what Rtakan says is correct, death is almost certain if she jumps.

Zume turns to Rtakan and smiles. "You know what Rtakan, my father told me that we can never surrender to fear, that we control our own fate. My fate, I believe, is to never surrender to cowards like you."

Zume closes her and takes a deep breath. She summons what little strength and courage she has left and jumps.

Rtakan gasps as Zume disappears over the cliff and hears a loud splash. "Well there goes our only leverage. Get the transportation ready as soon as possible. Those teleporters need to be active as soon as possible. Without Zume we'll soon have the full might of the Arbiter upon us and two Demons."

To be continued.

* * *

So Resha's had a mental breakdown after Colonel Weston said that he wasn't willing to risk the safety of Sanghelios for Zume. Meanwhile Zume has a chance to escape but the chances are not good that she will survive. Will Zume survive the fall an make it back to tell others what happened.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	16. Reunited

Here we go, the next chapter of My Sangheli Daughter. This chapter has a little action but not much, hopefully it's enough to for y'all.

Sorry if this chapter isn't written very well. I'm going through a little writer's block and it's making writing difficult.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15: Reunited

"Little one . . . wake up."

Zume groans as she slowly wakes up to soft, Sangheli voice. The comforting voice of one of her own kind slowly wakes Zume up. Her vision slowly clears and Zume finds herself looking up at an elder female Sangheli.

As soon as Zume's vision is clear she feels pain an intense pain shoot through her body, unlike anything she's ever experienced. Zume lets out a scream of agony as she whole body feels like she just took a beating from a Brute.

"It is ok little one, you are in safe hands. We will take care of you."

Zume squirms as she tries to access her injuries. To Zume, it feels like she has a couple broken bones, multiple cuts and bruises, and possibly some internal bleeding. Zume doesn't remember much from the rapids, she blacked out not long after the wall, after hitting her head on a rock.

"PLEASE STOP THE PAIN!" Zume screams as the Sangheli slowly lifts her up.

The Sangheli quickly grabs Zume's neck and applies pressure to a nerve point. In an instant Zume's pain significantly decreases. Zume lets out a gasp as she feels the pain become significantly more bearable.

"How did you do that?" Zume gasps.

"All Sangheli have a nerve point on their neck that eases pain. Though on Sangheli it also temporarily paralyzes them, making it easier for me to operate. You seem to be fully able to move." The Sangheli asks a little confused.

"It's a long story ma'am, but I got to ask, how do you know to that nerve point?"

"All Sangheli doctors know that nerve point. Makes it easier to operate on . . . reluctant patients."

Zume jumps when the Sangheli mentions she's a doctor. Resha explained it a few months ago why her race considers the work of a doctor to be dishonorable, Zume can't remember all of the details though. Zume remember it has something to do with their work dealing around blood. Though with the all Zume was feeling getting help from a doctor sounds like a good idea.

At the moment, Zume is just happy to be alive. Just escaping from the Resistance is a miracle by itself. Jumping off a cliff into a river just adds to the impossibility. Zume didn't think that she would survive the fall, or the rapids, but she wasn't going to let the Resistance take her alive and use her against Alex.

"You are lucky I was walking by little one. I saw you floating in the river and ran to help you. In your current condition, it is a good thing I got to you when I did. Your injuries may be beyond my skill."

Zume groans as the Sangheli lifts her arm, accessing it to see how broken it is. "What do you mean beyond your skill?"

The Sangheli sighs. "The broken bones are not going to be a problem, neither are the cuts and bruises, but it's the internal injuries that are going to be a challenge. I don't think I can heal them."

Zume growls slightly. "Take me to the UNSC camp nearby, as quickly as possible."

"Excuse me little one, you do not talk to your elders in such a tone. And why would you want to go to the humans anyway?"

"Because I have something important to tell them regarding the Resistance."

The Sangheli female lets out a gasp when Zume mentions the Resistance. "How do you know anything about what the Resistance has planned?"

"Long story short, the Resistance captured me and I escaped. I know their plans, and the Arbiter and my father need to know."

"Wait, you're Zume, the daughter of Resha, sister to the Arbiter?"

Zume nods. "Yes, and they need the information I have. Please, just take me there as quickly as possible."

The Sangheli sighs. "Ok little one, just try to stay awake. You fall asleep on the way there and you may not wake up."

X

"Are you sure you're capable of going on this mission Alex?" Hunter asks as Alex steps into the Pelican.

Alex is glad his helmet is on, hiding his expression. Thankfully the Marines and Zealots cannot see his face. If they could then they'd be very hesitant to follow him on this mission. Though Hunter can tell by Alex's posture that he is beyond worried about Zume."

"What do you think Hunter?" Alex growls low enough for only Hunter to hear. 'My daughter could be dead and there's nothing I can do to help her. Is there any world where I'm supposed to be emotionally stable?"

Hunter steps back at Alex's outburst. He knew that Alex would be going crazy but this is a whole different level. Seeing Alex holding a gun doesn't make him feel any better. Hunter doesn't need some emotionally distracted Spartan on a suicide mission.

"Uh Alex, maybe you should stay back, Resha looks like she needs comforting?"

Alex gasps loud enough for Hunter to hear it through his helmet. "Why would you say that?"

Hunter sighs. "Because you're distracted as hell for one. Your daughter is the only thing on your mind, clouding your judgment. I cannot have my life and a whole race's existence relying on someone who's mind is someplace else."

Alex growls as he steps back, lowering his rifle. He's never been one to sit out on a mission. In the past Alex has always been the one to step up for dangerous, including suicidal mission. Letting others take his place on a mission while he's fully capable goes against everything he was brought up to believe.

"Sorry Hunter but I'm not leaving you guys to fight off the Covenant. You know I can't do that."

Hunter can't help but smile under his helmet. He's impressed that Alex is still willing to go on the mission, despite his daughter being in serious danger. It speaks volumes to Hunter that Alex is thinking like a Spartan. But at the same time Hunter knows that given the situation, thinking like a Spartan isn't good for Alex.

"Actually, Alex I need you stay behind. In your current emotional state you'd be a hindrance to the mission. I can see it in your posture. You are a great soldier . . . for a Spartan IV, but still a Spartan. But Resha needs you now more than ever. Stay with her, where you're needed."

Alex growls. "But Hunter, you need me up there. Getting into a Covenant Supercarrier is no easy task. You need my help if any of you are going to make it to the reactor alive."

"Alex, this isn't my first suicide mission. This is what I was trained for. I survived Reach, so I can survive this. Besides I'm not giving you a choice, I'm the higher ranking officer."

"Are you ordering me to stay behind while you go on a suicide mission?" Alex says taking a step towards Hunter. "I'm not sure if I should follow it or ignore it."

Hunter smiles. "Well if you ignore it I'll beat some sense into you like I did last time."

"You got a point there Commander." Alex sighs. "I feel bad about staying back while you guys are sacrificing yourselves. These Zealots trust me after all."

"I'll just tell them that you are staying back to defend the council in case something happens. Which just might happen, so stay on alert."

"I will Commander. You stay frosty out there."

"I always do Captain. By the way, I can see coming towards us. She still looks a little upset."

Alex spins around to see Resha jumping at him. Before Alex can prepare himself Resha wraps his arms around his neck, both nearly falling to the ground.

"Resha, what the hell are you doing?"

"Alex, I just got some great news. I could hardly believe it when I found out."

Alex looks at Resha confused. "What are you talking about? The only good news I could get right now is if Zume is somehow safe from the Resistance."

Resha smirks as she hugs Alex's neck. "That's exactly what happened. Zume was found in a river, alive but severely injured. She somehow escaped the Resistance."

Alex freezes in place hearing Zume escaped. "What, how is that possible?"

"I do not know Alex. The call came in over the radio. Zume escaped them and was found by a nurse."

Alex hugs Resha tight. "I . . . I don't know what to say. I'm just happy that our daughter is alive."

"Alive but badly injured. Apparently, she had a rough ride through the rapids. The nurse said that her injures are extensive but she'll live."

"How bad are her injuries?" Alex asks worriedly.

"I don't know but the nurse is bringing her here as quickly as she can."

Hunter walks down the platform of the Pelican to Alex and Resha. "Are you guys going to move, we need to take off."

Alex turns around quickly towards Hunter. "Commander, I just got the news, Zume somehow escaped the Resistance. She's on her way back to the base as we speak."

Hunter smiles under his helmet. Deep down he's not surprised that Zume escaped from the Resistance. Zume's smart for her age, smarter than he could've predicted.

" _I guess that Zume inherited some of that Hood family ingenuity that I've heard so much about."_ Hunter smirks to himself.

"I'm happy for you two, at least there's some good news came out of all of this BS." Hunter says smiling behind his helmet. "I hate to say this but you two need to get going so we can take off."

"Wait a minute Hunter, there's more. Zume gave me some information as to what the Resistance are planning over the radio." Zume shouts loud enough to get Hunter and the Zealots attention. "From what Zume told me the Resistance wants open some kind of gate opening so that they can teleport the Covenant Supercarrier here."

Hunter looks at Resha confused. "And did Zume say anything about how they plan on doing that?"

"Some kind of devices that the Resistance is going to place on various locations throughout the Sanghelios mountain range. My guess the devices are linked together and if activated properly will open a gate large enough for Supercarrier to pass through."

"The Covenant calls them gate pods. ONI got intel about them a few months ago. They're small devices that when linked to others, cause openings in time and reality. Mostly the Covenant has been seen using them to transport troop carriers to various locations, catching their enemies off guard." Hunter sighs as he crosses his arms. "This changes everything, and actually makes things easier, if we hurry."

"Uh how does this make our current situation any easier?" Alex asks.

"Obviously the Resistance hasn't deployed the gate pods yet or we'd have a Covenant Supercarrier over our heads. If we found the Resistance fighters planning to deploy the gate pods and take them out. If even one of the pods is taken out the entire chain will not work."

"But Commander, finding these guys will be like finding a needle in a haystack. There's hundreds of mountains out there to cover."

Resha looks at Alex confused. "What do you mean by a finding a needle a haystack?"

Alex rolls his eyes underneath his helmet. "It's a metaphor sweetheart, I'll explain it later, after we get Zume back."

"Which will be after he helps me take down the Resistance fighters out there.

"Wait, you want me out there?" Alex gasps.

"Yes, we need every soldier we can get. And I know you're an expert shot with a sniper rifle." Hunter answers then turns to Resha. "Tell your brother and Colonel Weston everything you told us. We need every air craft in the air as quickly as possible and search every inch of this mountain range."

Resha nods and takes off running to find her brother and Colonel Weston. Alex is smiling under his helmet as he steps aboard the Pelican and grabs a sniper rifle from the rack. He is just happy to hear that his daughter is safe, even if she is injured.

"You going to be alright Captain?" Hunter asks as the Pelican begins taking off.

Alex grins under his helmet as he chambers a round. "Oh yeah, just point me in the direction of some Resistance fighters. I'll make sure that they lose their heads for what they did to my daughter."

X

"Do you see anything Alex?" Hunter shouts over the roar of the Pelican's engines.

Alex carefully scans the Sangheli mountain range for any sign of life. "No, so far nothing."

Hunter sighs under his helmet. The Pelican has been scanning the mountains for an hour and has found no sign of Resistance fighters. Even the scanners have picked up nothing, except the occasional wildlife.

Immediately after they took off Hunter grabbed a sniper rifle and stood at the edge of the Pelican door, carefully scanning everything behind them as they flew. Alex climb outside and got onto the left gunner's position while a Zealot climbed on the right gunner's position. Another Zealot is standing beside Hunter with his sniper rifle while the remaining two Zealots are looking out of the windows or monitoring scanners.

Not long after the Pelican took off Hunter and Alex heard over the radio that the Arbiter had set ever Banshee and search aircraft in the air to find the Resistance fighters. Colonel Weston had sent out every Pelican at his disposal to search as well. Hunter guesses that there's at least fifty aircraft and countless ground search teams, all Sangheli scout teams, combing the mountains.

"I didn't imagine that the Sangheli would be this could at hiding." Alex radios to Hunter. "I figured that at least one of our ships would've spotted a single Sangheli by now."

"The Resistance have spent a long time roaming this mountain range. They would know all of the shortcuts, possibly some caves." Hunter answers.

"There are dozens of caves in these mountains." A Zealot replies. "These cowards can hide in the caves but eventually they'll have to show themselves if they want to activate the gate pod."

Alex suddenly sees movement in the distance. "Wait, Hunter, I think I see something."

"What do you see Alex? Is it the Resistance scouts?"

Alex scans in closer seeing three Sangheli walking up a steep mountain trail. "I believe so, I spot three Sangheli, though I cannot see if they have the portal devices or if they are even armed. I don't want to kill any civilians."

Hunter sighs under his helmet. "Alex, the Arbiter gave an order for everyone to stay in the cities. That way anyone we see out here is a Resistance fighter."

"Smart move, that way we don't have to worry about civilian casualties." Alex says as he focuses on the targets. "We need to get the Pelican closer, I can't get an accurate shot at them from here."

The Pelican banks to the right, giving Hunter and the Zealot a chance to snipe them. Hunter quickly zooms in on the Resistance squad. At their current distance the Resistance fighters appear to be not much more than dots. Hunter can make out their armor configurations seeing that they are scouts. But Hunter can't tell if any of them has the gate pods. To him it doesn't matter, if they're Resistance Fighters than they're going to die.

Hunter takes in a deep breath to steady his aim. He carefully steadies the rifle and slowly pulls the trigger. Hunter pulls the trigger so slowly that the shot surprises him, making it fly more accurately towards his target, proving Hunter's aim was true. Under his helmet a slight grin forms on Hunter's face as he sees a small blue mist in the distance and a Sangheli fall to the ground.

The two remaining Sangheli jump into cover immediately. "Pilot get over there as quickly as possible."

"Yes Commander, as soon as possible."

The pilot turns the Pelican towards the Resistance fighters. Hunter isn't satisfied with just killing one of them. To be on the safe side they need to eliminate all three of the Sangheli, before one of them activates the gate pod.

As soon as the Sangheli are within range Alex opens fire with the machine gun. The bullets kick up dust around the Sangheli, tearing away the rocks protecting them. The Pelican fired off a few cannon rounds trying to get through the rock cover. Alex sees one of the Sangheli go flying when a round hits by him.

"Wow that guy got some serious height." Alex says with a smirk as he watches the Sangheli flies through the air and lands on the ground with a thud. "One more moron left."

The Pelican flies over the Resistance fighter's position but sees nothing moving. The last Sangheli must be hiding under the rocks, making him hard to get too.

"Damn, he must be under the rocks where the rounds can get to him." Alex shouts.

"The rounds may not be able to get to him but I can." Hunter said as he drops the sniper rifle and draws his revolver.

Hunter jumps out of the Pelican without hesitation. He ignores the hard impact from jumping forty feet out of a Pelican onto a mountain. As soon as Hunter is on the ground his radar picks up a hostile threat close by. Hunter tightens the grip on his revolver and charges forward.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are coward." Hunter screams out in Sangheli, taunting the Resistance fighter.

It works like a charm as the Sangheli jumps up with a roar. In an instant Hunter raises his pistol and fires a round. The Sangheli's head explodes as the high velocity round rips through its skull.

"Captain Hood, tell the Arbiter and Colonel Weston that we took down a squad. I'm going through their bodies now to find the gate pod."

"Right away Commander." Alex shouts over the radio.

Hunter steps up to the Sangheli he shot with his sniper rifle. He's unfazed approaching the headless Sangheli. Hunter quickly pats the body down searching for anything that resembles the gate pod but finds nothing. He turns to the Sangheli he shot with his revolver, finds nothing besides some ammo and weapons.

"Great, the moron the Pelican sent flying must have it." Hunter grumbled to himself.

"Too slow Demon."

Hunter turns around just in time to see a plasma grenade land next to his feet. His legs act automatically before his mind even comprehends the grenade. The grenade explodes sending Hunter flying, almost knocking him out. Hunter shakes the confusion out of his mind to see a severely injured Sangheli slowly trying to stand up.

" _Damn, apparently the fall didn't kill that bastard."_

The Sangheli holds up a small device that Hunter assumes is a gate pod. "Now, too reclaim our honor."

Hunter reaches for his revolver only to find it nowhere in sight. He reaches behind him for the assault rifle on his back hoping to gun the Sangheli down. But before Hunter can pull the trigger the Sangheli presses a button, activating the gate pod.

"You fail Demon." The Sangheli shouts as Hunter's assault rifle rips him to shreds.

Hunter gasps under his helmet as the gate pod starts to glow as it falls to the ground. He fires a burst at the gate pod but the rounds are deflected off it. The energy from the gate pod creates a barrier around it. Right before Hunter's eyes the gate pod begins hovering in the air.

"Oh crap, I can't believe I actually failed."

To be continued.

* * *

Zume is alive but severely injured and is on her way back to Alex and Resha. Meanwhile Alex and Hunter have failed to bring down the Resistance fighters with the gate pods. The Covenant Supercarrier is on it's way shortly. Does this spell certain doom for Sanghelios?

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	17. Desperation

Here we go, the next chapter of My Sangheli Daughter. Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy and distracted lately. I know this chapter is short, hopefully the next one will be longer.

I must apologize if this chapter isn't really good. I've been going through a bad case of writer's block lately. I hope y'all can forgive me for that.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16: Desperation

Camp Alexandria

"Excuse me, Resha."

Resha turns around and sees a female marine standing behind her, looking terrified. Normally Resha would enjoy scaring Marines, but not when her daughter is in danger. With Zume in danger Resha just wants to be left alone. Resha did calm down a little when she got the message that Zume escaped the Resistance, but won't be completely calm until Zume is back safe and Alex returns from his mission.

Resha growls at the Marine. "What do you want?"

The Marine jumps back as Resha growls at her. "Uh sorry Miss Vadam, the gate security came to get you."

"Why would they do that?"

"I thought it was important to tell you that a Sangheli doctor has arrived at the gate."

Resha turns around quietly, very intrigued. "What does the doctor want?"

"She had a child with her, and told me to come, find you."

Resha's jaw drops. "Are you sure there was a child with her?"

"Yes ma'm, I saw it with my own eyes. The child looked to be badly injured."

Resha doesn't wait another second. Like a blur, Resha takes off running out of Alex's quarters and towards the gates. The Marine falls to the ground as Resha pushes her out of her way.

"Wow, that child must be important to Resha."

Resha sprints so fast that everything is like a blur to her. The Marines around the base look at Resha as if she's lost her mind. A couple are terrified seeing a rampaging Sangheli running through the base. Resha doesn't even pay attention to a squad of Marines in her path and runs right through them, knocking them down.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

Resha doesn't say a word to the Marines as she runs past them. The only thing on Resha's mind is getting to Zume. At Resha's speed she makes it all the way across the base in record time. She runs to the gates to see a Sangheli doctor with a stretcher being questioned by a couple of Marine guards. Resha's gaze immediately turns to the child on the stretcher that even from her distance she can tell is badly injured.

"ZUME, you're alive." Resha cries as Zume is being wheeled through the camp on a stretcher.

Zume groans as she opens her eyes to see her mother running to her. Resha pushes over a couple marines to get to her. Zume smiles as her mother runs to her side, tears running down her face. The Marines jump back at the sight of Resha appearing suddenly.

"MOTHER."

Resha wraps her arm around Zume and gently hugs her, not wanting to cause her any more injuries. "I was so worried about you Zume."

Zume hugs her mother. "I know mother, I was so afraid that Fowa or Rtakan were going to kill me."

"Don't worry Zume, you're safe now, Fowa cannot hurt you anymore."

Zume smiles as she leans back on the stretcher. "I am glad to be away from them. Though they treated me kind at first, saying that they wouldn't harm me until after they've won."

Resha growls. "Those bastards, I'll make sure they suffer for what they did. No one harms my daughter and gets away with it."

"Uh mother, you do know my injuries are from my own doing? I jumped off a cliff into the river to escape."

"It doesn't matter Zume. You got those injuries because Fowa kidnapped you. If it wasn't for her, none of this would've happened. As your father says you would be safe and sound."

"Mother, where is father?"

"Uh, he went with the other Demon to take out the Super Carrier. Thankfully we got your message and to my knowledge they decided to focus on the Resistance fighters. Killing them should be easy for your father."

Zume smiles as she lays her head back down. "Good, I was wondering if my message came through."

Resha leans down and kisses Zume's forehead. "Sweetheart, I'll just be glad to have you back safe and sound, and hopefully all better soon."

"Does this mean you're taking me to a doctor?" Zume asks, completely shocked.

Resha sighs. "Yes sweetie, when it comes to you honor doesn't matter. I'll do anything to make sure that you're healthy."

Resha turns her head to see a group of Marines running towards them. She turns and growls at them, making the Marines step back in fear.

"Whoa Miss Vadam, I'm the doctor Colonel Patrenski sent to take care of your daughter." The lead woman shouts.

Resha relaxes a little hearing that this woman is a doctor. She doesn't fully relax, mostly because of her mistrust for medicine. Even though it's her daughter that is in serious need of medical attention, her people's traditions still make her hesitate.

"Please take care of my daughter, she's everything to me." Resha says as the Marines begin wheeling Zume to the clinic.

"Of course Miss Vadam, Alex is a close friend of mine. I'll make sure that nothing happens to here."

Resha slightly smiles. "Thank you doctor. I know that Alex will appreciate it. I just hope he gets back here alive."

"I wouldn't worry about that Miss Vadam. Alex can take care of himself."

Zume smiles as she slowly rises. "No one can kill my father, he is an amazing Spartan."

The doctor smiles as she wheels Zume into her office. "Of course he is little missy. Now let's make you better again. Don't want your mother or father mad at me."

Zume laughs loudly, louder than what Resha was normal for a Sangheli. Resha has to remember at times that Zume is half human, so she doesn't act like a Sangheli would at times.

Resha turns around before entering the doctor's office, looking in the direction of the mountains. "Alex please come back alive."

X

"Commander, get on board." Alex shouts as the Pelican hovers over the mountains.

Hunter jumps and easily lands on the Pelican's door. He spins around looking at the gate pod that is still hovering above the ground and currently starting to glow. Hunter sees Alex in his peripheral aim and fire his assault rifle at the gate pod. The rounds bounce off the gate pod causing no harm.

"What the hell, our weapons can't damage it. Maybe we need something with a bit more firepower."

Hunter shakes his head. "No Alex, the shield is pure energy. We would need a mac cannon to penetrate it. I hate to say it Captain, but we failed."

Alex looks out seeing multiple glowing objects in the distance, giving the same color glow as the gate pod in front of them. From where the Pelican is, Alex can count at least ten other gate pods being activated, and he knows that there are a lot more.

" _How did we miss all these Resistance fighters?"_

Alex watches in horror as the gate pods start linking up together, one by one. "Hey pilot, you might want to get us out of here as soon as possible. We do not want to be here when all of those pods are connected."

The Pelican pilot understands Alex's reasoning immediately. He banks the Pelican a hard right just in time as the gate pods finish connecting to each other. As soon as the gate pods are connected a bright light explodes from the center, the shock wave rocking the Pelican. Alex and Hunter are both nearly thrown from the Pelican.

Alex grabs onto the railing as the Pelican spins out of control. The Zealots grab onto the seats and hold themselves up. Hunter tries to grab a hold of the railing but misses. He slides across the floor and out of the hangar.

"I got you Commander." Alex shouts over the roar of the engines and wind.

Alex grabs Hunter's wrist and holds on tight. Hunter looks down finding himself several hundred feet above the Sanghelios surface.

"Whatever you do Alex, do not let me go."

Alex grins under his helmet. "Wouldn't dream of it Commander."

Alex tightens his grip and pulls Hunter up into the Pelican as it levels out again. Thanks to Alex's armor enhancements he easily pulls Hunter on board. Both Spartans collapse on the ground, thankful neither of them died.

"I guess I owe you one Alex." Hunter gasps.

Alex laughs. "I just did what any Spartan would do."

Alex and Hunter stand up and freeze at what they see. Right before the eyes the gate pods have finished connecting a large, white hole is laying before them. Alex guesses that the hole before them is at least five miles in diameter. Within moments Alex and Hunter witness a ship's nose beginning to come through the hole. Alex, Hunter, and the Zealots watch in horror as the Super Carrier slowly inches its way through the hole. In a matter of minute it'll be completely through and Sanghelios will be in a hell of a lot of trouble.

"Damn, what are we going to do Commander?" Alex gasps.

Hunter sighs. "Somehow we're going to have to go into the Carrier and detonate the nuke we're carrying."

Alex gasps. "What, break into a Covenant Supercarrier with a nuke? Are you insane?"

"It's been done before by Noble Team on Reach." Hunter replies, rolling his eyes. "It'll take a while for the Carrier's shields to recharge after passing through the gate. That is our chance to infiltrate it. Luckily we never took the nuke out of the Pelican."

Alex looks back at the front of the Pelican bay and spots the nuke. He had completely forgotten that the Marines never took it off the Pelican after finding out the Resistance's plans. The Pelican took off before they could unload, the Arbiter and Colonel Weston knew that every second was important.

"Ok Commander, lead on and I'll follow."

Hunter looks at Alex a little shocked. "Ok, you seem to be a little more confident than usual, considering this is a suicide mission."

Alex smiles. "I am a Spartan after all, it's what we do. It's about time I start acting like one."

Hunter looks away from Alex for a minute. As much as Hunter wants Alex to go on the mission, and be a real Spartan, he knows that Alex it is probably best is Alex isn't on the mission. Alex has a family to worry about, something that Hunter secretly wishes he could have. As much as Hunter needs Alex, there needs to be a Spartan behind to defend Sanghelios.

"Sorry Alex, but you're not coming with us."

Alex turns around and looks at Hunter confused. "What are you talking about Commander?"

Hunter sighs. "This my friend."

Hunter kicks Alex hard in the chest knocking him out of the Pelican. Alex screams bloody murder as he falls thirty feet to the hard ground. The impact knocks Alex unconscious for a few seconds, kicking the air out of lungs. When Alex comes to he nearly coughs up blood.

"Damn it Hunter, why the hell do you always have to kick my ass?" Alex groans as he rolls over and slowly tries to stand up.

Alex looks around for the Pelican only to see it far off in the distance. He growls throwing his assault rifle as far as he can.

"WHAT THE HELL HUNTER?" Alex roars into the radio. "You need me up there."

*No Alex, while we might need for this mission, the Sangheli need you more. A spartan has to stay behind and defend them. It might as well be the one who actually has a life waiting for them.*

Alex growls. "Hunter, don't be stupid. You know that this is a one way trip."

*I know my friend. We all make it eventually, this just happens to be my time.* Alex hears Hunter pause and sigh over the radio. *Tell Colonel Weston what happened and Zume that I said good luck. And do me a favor will you?*

"Uh sure Commander, what is it?"

*Settle down with Resha, live your life, and make sure that Zume has a good future. Have the life I could never have.* Hunter replies then turns off his radio.

To be continued.

* * *

Resha is finally happy to have Zume back safe and sound. With Zume's extensive injuries it'll take her a while to heal. Meanwhile Alex and Hunter have failed to stop the Resistance from using the Gate Pods and the Supercarrier from coming through. And Hunter kicked Alex off of the Pelican to stay behind and defend Sanghelios, and to be with his loved one. Can Hunter stop the SuperCarrier and Alex save Sanghelios?

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	18. Father and Daughter Reunited

Here we go, finally, the next chapter of My Sangheli Daughter. I know it's been a while and I'm sorry, been busy and going through writer's block . . . again. AT least this chapter will have some action.

I want to apologize beforehand if this chapter is inadequate. I've been lacking a lot of inspiration lately, barely writing a few paragraphs a day. I feel like this chapter is paying for it. Please forgive if you don't like this chapter, I'll try to do better next time.

Hope you enjoy the chapter

* * *

Chapter 17: Father and Daughter Reunited

"Are you three ready for this?" Hunter shouts to the Zealots over the roar of the engines.

Hunter gets a reluctant nod from the three Zealots. He can't see much under the helmets but they are surprisingly nervous, despite this mission being an honorably one. Throughout his career Hunter has come across quite a few Zealots, and has never seen such a dedicated and fearless group. Though usually Hunter was on the receiving end of their fearlessness. But for once in his life Hunter is glad to have Zealots by his side, instead of trying to cut his head off.

"Commander, did you really have to kick out the other Spartan? Supercarriers have thousands of soldiers inside. Getting your nuclear device to the center will be no easy task, but an honorable one none the less."

"I know, but somebody had to stay behind and defend Sanghelios. Besides you have the better Spartan with you anyway. Who do you think trained Alex?"

Hunter smirks under his helmet, nearly everything he said was true. He has proven himself to be a better Spartan, by beating Alex to a pulp a few days earlier. And Hunter did train Alex after all, and he was one of the best Spartan IVs he's ever trained. But Hunter did lie to them about the reason why he kicked Alex out of the Pelican. Telling the Zealots that he kicked Alex out of the Pelican so he can be with his family didn't seem like a good idea.

Hunter walks up to the pilots, who look worried. "Fly straight towards the nearest docking bay. They're shields are still down so you should be able to get in easily."

"Are you crazy, their guns will tear us apart?" The pilot shouts back.

"They're weapons are activated yet and their shields are down. Getting in there shouldn't be a problem. All you got to worry about is getting us in, then you got immediately leave. We can handle it from there."

"Good, I'm not staying in a Supercarrier longer than a few seconds. You're going to have to jump off. I'm not going to die for some stupid Sangheli."

Hunter rolls his eyes under his helmet. Normally he would slap the pilot upside the head for making such a cowardly comment, at least he would when he was younger. Now, in his mid-thirties, he just ignores it.

Hunter walks to the back of the Pelican to see the Zealots standing at the edge of the bay door. They appear to be anxious to get into the fight. He pushes the button dropping the hangar door and looks out across the Sangheli landscape. Before a suicide mission Hunter always takes a moment to admire the beauty of his surroundings. Taking in the beauty of his surroundings always calms him down. The Sanghelios mountains is strangely beautiful. Not quite as beautiful as the mountains on Reach but still beautiful.

"TEN SECONDS!" The pilot shouts back.

Hunter takes the assault rifle and shotgun off the rack. He slings the shotgun over his back and performs a weapon's check on the assault rifle. The Zealots gather at the edge of the bay door as the Marine loads a round into the machine gun. As soon as the first Covenant soldier comes into view the machine gunner opens fire, immediately cutting a Grunt to pieces.

Hunter watches with a grin as blue blood sprays everywhere, on the already blood – soaked floor. After the amount of fire that the Pelican's main guns laid down when they entered the hangar, there wasn't many Covenant left alive to deal with, for now. Hunter spots the wreckage of two Shade turrets burning with several Brute and Grunt bodies lying near them. As the Pelican flies into the hangar Hunter counts forty – six bodies lying on the floor, most dead with the others screaming in pain. What few Covenant soldiers remain in the hangar are taking cover.

" _These pilots apparently have never heard of overkill. If they keep this up there'll be no one left for me to kill._ " Hunter thinks, smiling under his helmet.

The Pelican comes to a sudden stop and quickly spins, guns blazing at everything that moved. As the Pelican turned the machine gunner opened fire on any Covenant soldier nearby. Hunter doesn't pull the trigger, trying to save his ammo, knowing full well he's going to need it. The Zealots on the other hand fire accurately at everything at moves. Hunter watches at the Zealots hit Brutes, Jackals, and Grunts in the head with ease.

Hunter grabs the nuke and jumps out of the Pelican, landing feet first on the head of a Grunt, crushing his skull. He quickly turns the assault rifle on the nearest Grunt, the bullets tearing half his face off. A second later the Zealots jump and land beside him. Hunter doesn't feel the blood splattering across his armor as a Zealot lands on a Brute, plunging his energy sword into his throat.

"Zealots, squad at our right." Hunter shouts as a squad of Brutes enter the room.

Hunter takes cover as the Brutes charge into the room opening fire at him and the Zealots. As Hunter takes cover hoping the Pelican will cover them but it banks and flies out of the hangar as fast as possible, leaving Hunter and Zealots to contend with the Brutes.

"Damn cowards." Hunter growls as he jumps up and fires a burst at a Brute, disabling its shields.

"I thought that you humans were supposed to be brave." A Zealot grown as he shoots a Brute in the head.

"That is true for Spartans, Marines, and ODST, just about everyone else folds under pressure. That pilot would probably faint if he saw his own shadow."

Hunter jumps up again and shoots the Brute in the head. The Brute collapses on the ground, on top of a Grunt, crushing him. Hunter can't help but smirk as the Grunt struggles to free himself but the Brute is too heavy, slowly crushing him.

"Aw, does the little guy need a hand?" Hunter mocks the Grunt before shooting him in the head. "Little guy deserved some pain release."

Hunter's attention is taken to another part of the hangar when he hears a load roar. He looks up to in time to see four Brutes entering the hangar, followed closely by the largest Chieftain Hunter has ever seen. The Chieftain stands ten feet tall, covered in dark black armor, and carrying a massive hammer. Hunter takes a step back to marvel at the sight of the Chieftain.

"Great, looks like they're bringing the whole Brute force to us." Hunter growls as the Brute Chieftain roars. "I've had enough of these Brutes."

Hunter pulls out his revolver and peeks out from cover to count the number of Brutes. He counts five Brutes, one being a Chieftain, one for each bullet, his revolver only carrying five .50 bullets at a time. As quickly as he can Hunter aims at their heads and fires one round. The Brute's shields do nothing to stop the .50 bullet from exploding their heads. Hunter smiles under his helmet as the four Brutes collapse on the ground without their heads.

"Just like bags of potatoes, had no brains to begin with." Hunter smirks then turns the revolver to the Chieftain and fires.

The Chieftain raises his hammer, blocking his head, just in time. The bullet strikes the hammer, destroying the hammer. The Chieftain looks at his hammer, now just a staff, and lets out a load roar. He tightens his grip on his new "staff" and charges towards Hunter.

"Oh great, a charging Chieftain." Hunter groans and tosses his revolver back into the holster.

It would take too long for Hunter to reload his revolver to kill the Chieftain. By then the Chieftain would be on top of him. Hunter draws his knife and rushes towards the Chieftain but not before a Zealot intervenes. A Zealot rushes the Brute from the right and drives his energy sword into the Chieftains gut. The Chieftain roars in pain but continues to fight, back handing the Zealot, sending him flying.

"Damn this bastard doesn't want to go down." Hunter runs and jumps on the Brute, plunging his knife deep into its throat.

Hunter drives his knife deep into the Chieftain's throat, blood spraying all over his armor and face plate. But the Chieftain doesn't want to go down, still fighting and clawing for life.

"Put the monster down." The Zealot leader shouts as the other two Zealots come running.

In a split second the remaining Zealots plunge their swords into the Chieftains chest, pushing it back on the ground. Together, the four of them cut the Brute deep, spilling blood all over the floor and their armor. The Brute gags on his blood as Hunter twists the blade, severing his brain from the spinal code.

"Is it just me or did this Chieftain put up more of a fight than most Chieftains?" Hunter gasps as he pulls his blade out of the Chieftain's throat.

"We've never seen a Jiralhanae that big. This one is a freak of nature."

As much as Hunter hates to admit it the Chieftain was a handful, more so than any other Chieftain he's fought. Looking down at the Chieftain, Hunter can see that he's clearly bigger and stronger than any other he's come across. If Hunter hadn't had the help of the Zealots he might have been killed.

"SPARTAN LOOK!" A Zealot roars over the gunfire.

Hunter turns to see a group of Phantoms flying out of the hangar. From this distance Hunter could tell that the Phantoms were loaded with troops, a couple carrying Wraiths. Dozens of Banshees flew out with them.

" _A force that size and firepower is only used for one thing, annihilation. The Covenant must be going out to wipe out the Sangheli Council._ " Hunter thinks to himself as he turns to the Zealots.

"Uh Hunter, we got a significant problem." The Zealot shouts over the engine roar. "That force will take out anything in its path."

"I know, looks like Alex has his work cut out for him."

X

Camp Alexandria

Resha wipes her cheeks of the tears, looking own at her daughter. She hasn't taken her eyes off Zume since she got back to the base, or left her side either. As soon as Zume was brought inside the doctor's office the doctor, who Resha recognized as Alex's friend Marcus, recommended she'd be put to sleep so he could work on her. Resha was very hesitant, drawing her energy sword and threatening to cut off Marcus' head, upon hearing it. She was having a hard enough time bringing Zume to a doctor, given her people's dislike of doctor's, let alone a human doctor. It took forever for Marcus to convince Resha that he was trying to help Zume, not hurt her.

Resha stood by Zume the whole time as Marcus operated on her. She never go of her energy sword during the operation, waiting for Marcus to slip up so she can cut him open. Zume's injuries were extensive and required Marcus' complete attention, which with Resha hovering over him, almost literally, wasn't easy. Marcus spent a lot of time resetting Zume's broken bones and sterilizing her major cuts. By the time Marcus is done he has reset five broken bones, one leg, one arm, and three ribs, and used at least fifty stitches throughout Zume.

"Is Zume going to be alright Marcus?" Resha asks as Marcus is putting in the last of the stitches.

"Yes . . . but it'll take time for her injuries to her. Thankfully Zume inherited your species healing abilities. This damage would take six months at least from a human to fully heal from. But, thanks to your people's remarkable healing abilities, she should be fine in a month. Until then just be very careful with her. Hopefully Alex will be back soon, I'm sure that the first thing Zume would love to see when she wakes up is her father."

"He'd better, if not I will track him down and kill him myself."

Marcus looks at Resha shocked for a moment. He's never heard a Sangheli talk like that before. After hearing it himself, Marcus makes a mental note not to ever upset Resha. He's seen Sangheli before when they're furious and would prefer to stay alive.

As Marcus looks at Resha he notices that she looks a little pale, or as best as she could tell she looks pale. "Uh Resha, are you feeling alright?"

Resha's response is running over to the nearest trash bin and vomiting. Marcus can't help but smirk as Resha vomits, having never seen a Sangheli vomit before. He waits till Resha is done vomiting before disturbing her.

"Are you sick of something Resha . . . maybe you're worried sick about your daughter."

Resha pants heavily as she spits the last of her vomit into the bin. "No, it is not as simple as that."

Marcus gasps as soon as he realizes what it is. "Uh did you and Alex . . . you know . . . do the nasty in the bedroom recently?"

"I am not sure I understand that metaphor."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you Sangheli have a dry sense of humor." Marcus replies rubbing the back of his head, very awkward. "To put it as straight forward as possible . . . did you have sex with Alex recently."

Resha smiles and nods. "Of course . . . why can't you humans be more straight forward with your questions. My daughter is napping so do not be afraid to ask. Yes . . . Alex and I mated a couple days ago."

"Oh . . . and you're already showing signs?"

"Yes, it's part of being a Sangheli. Now please, do not tell Alex. I want it to be a surprise."

"Alright, I won't tell him, mostly because I want to see the look on Alex's face when he finds out."

Resha smirks but eventually nods in agreement. Secretly, Resha wants to see the look of surprise on Alex's face when he finds out they're having a second child. Resha almost doesn't notice a small hand grabbing her wrist. She jumps and looks down to see Zume opening her eyes slowly.

"Mother is father coming?"

Resha shakes out of her trance the moment she hears Zume's voice. She opens her eyes to see Zume smiling and looking up at her. Resha gasps in shock, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"Zume . . . you're alive?" Resha exclaims, not holding back her tears. "I thought I was going to lose you."

Resha gently rubs Zume's cheek, smiling and wiping the tears from her cheeks. Zume giggles and grips Resha's hand. After a moment of starring at her daughter Resha carefully leans down and wraps her arms around Zume.

Resha turns to the doctor. "Thank you so much for this. I owe you everything for saving my daughter."

"It was my pleasure Mrs. Hood. Alex is an old friend of mine. Anything I can do for Alex is an honor." Marcus replies. "Zume isn't in any shape to go anywhere or do anything anytime soon. She'll need time a long time to heal. But given Zume is half Sangheli she should heal faster, at least I hope that is the case. I recommend she'd stay under supervision for at least a few days before you do anything."

"Thank you doctor, after the kidnapping Zume isn't leave my sight for a long time, if ever again."

"Uh doctor, why did you call my mother Mrs. Hood?" Zume asks getting a stare from Marcus. "I have never heard that before."

Marcus rubs the back of his head. "Well, Mrs. is what you call a married woman, and when humans marry the woman takes her husband's last name. So, since your mother and Alex are married, or planning their wedding, she would be called Mrs. Resha Hood."

"What . . . ?" Resha roars scaring Marcus. "Alex and I are not married. He has not spoken to me anything involving marriage."

"Oh, I thought that Alex had proposed to you already. I'm kind of surprised he hasn't yet, knowing how much he loves you and your daughter."

"You think he loves me?" Resha asks shocked, thinking that Alex had kept it a secret from everyone. "He's said it plenty of times but I never actually thought he meant it. I do not see how a human could love a Sangheli."

Marcus laughs to himself. "You're joking right, Alex loves you more than life itself? He doesn't care that you're a Sangheli. Do you honestly believe that he would've . . . mated with you, resulting in Zume here . . . . if he didn't love you? And yes, Alex did tell me about that night on Meridian. From what he told me, I can say that Alex wouldn't have done that if he didn't love you."

"Uh doctor, you do realize that Sangheli rarely marry each other? My race's primarily concern is making the best possible outcome."

"So, Alex actually loves you. I can it by the way he looks at you." A sadistic green crosses Marcus' face. "And I now that you love him. I promise you the moment he pulls the ring out and proposes you're going to say yes. I'd bet all my money on it."

Resha growls at Marcus for talking to her in such a tone. Normally she would backhand the person talking to her so aggressively, but as much as Resha wants to she doesn't. As much as she thinks about it Marcus has a point. If Alex ever does propose Resha knows that she'll probably do just want Marcus said. But as much as Resha wants to think about it right now is not het appropriate time, given Zume's current condition.

"Enough about that, can we please focus on my daughter?"

"What about our daughter?" Alex says as he suddenly walks into the room.

Resha doesn't take the time to gasp before running and practically jumping into Alex's arms. "Alex, I was so worried about you. I thought for sure that you were going to die."

Alex smiles as he wraps his arms around Resha. "You know I'm very hard to kill my love."

"I know that very well." Resha says as she lays her head on Alex's shoulder.

Zume reaches out and touches Alex's arm. "Father, I am glad to see you alive."

Alex kneels to Zume and kisses her cheek. "Of course, sweetie, nothing can separate me from you, or ever will again."

Resha wipes a tear from his eyes watching the such adorable sight. Sangheli are usually stoic when it comes to such emotions, Resha was an obvious exception, though she hid it well. She always thought that watching Alex and Zume interact was cute. Resha had seen it very rarely for a Sangheli male to play with children, their tradition prevents it. Then again Resha has always hated the tradition, given it nearly killed her siblings and her. So, for Resha to see Alex give Zume fatherly love made her feel beyond happy. Seeing them together assures Resha that Alex will be a good father to their daughter.

Zume giggles for a moment before groaning in pain. "I knew you would father. You always come back to me. That is why I cannot wait till you marry mother and we are all together."

Alex's jaw drops hearing the word marriage. "Where did you get that idea sweetheart?"

"From your friend over there." Zume groans and points at Marcus who gulps.

"Thanks a lot Marcus. I was hoping to keep that a secret." Alex growls before turning to Resha. "I guess Marcus ruined the surprise."

Zume squeals in delight, despite the pain. "Are you really going to ask mother to marry you?"

"Not at the moment." Alex sighs then looks at Resha while still speaking to Zume. "With the Covenant Supercarrier hovering over the planet, asking your mother to marry me doesn't seem appropriate, for the moment."

Resha's heart jumps with joy in her chest. The thought of being married to Alex makes her smile but she tries to hide it, not wanting Zume to see it. As much as Resha wished it would happen she agrees with Alex that now is not the time.

"But you are going to propose eventually right?" Zume asks trying to sit up but the pain makes her lay back down.

Resha walks up behind Alex and lays a hand on his shoulder and winks at Alex. "We will see little one. How about we wait till after we destroy the Covenant threat to deal with the problem?"

"Sounds good to me my love." Alex says, placing a kiss on Zume's forehead before placing a kissing on Resha's cheek.

"Of course it does my mate." Resha responds, licking Alex's cheek. "This had better over soon, all this . . . drama as you humans call it . . . is getting annoying."

Alex smiles as he gently grabs Resha and Zume's hands. "I promise as soon as all of this is over we'll be a family."

As if on que Colonel Patrenski bursts into the room, panting heavily. "Captain Hood, we got a serious problem."

Alex rolls his eyes. "Great, what else could possible go wrong? You know you just ruined a perfect family moment, right?"

"Believe me Alex, this affects you're family's safety. We just got the news that a group of Covenant dropships have launched from the Supercarrier. From their current trajectory, we predict that they are heading this way."

"Oh, what kind of force are we talking about?"

"Our radar shows five Phantoms, no doubt loaded with troops, two carrying Wraths, and at least ten Banshees escorting them." Colonel Patrenski explains. "From what our scans show one of the Phantoms is heavily armored, as if it's carrying someone important."

Alex looks back and forth from Resha and Zume. He didn't need to be observant to notice the scarred looks on their faces. It wasn't a moment before that Alex promised Zume he would never leave her again. For a sweet moment of time it looked like Alex was going to live peacefully with his new family, and not have to worry about a damn war, as long as Commander Hunter managed to detonate the nuke. Then Colonel Patrenski brings in news that a large Covenant is headed their way.

"Why would they come here, attacking the Sangheli capital would be more effective?" Resha asks.

"If I had to guess I'd say that they are targeting important Sangheli personnel, like your brother, who is currently at the base. If they take out your brother than the other leaders might follow the rebellion."

"But how would they know that my brother is here?" Resha asks.

"My guess, the same way they found out that Zume is Alex's daughter. Most likely, they have scouts watching the base."

"That's just great." Alex groans as he rolls his eyes. "How long do we have to prepare?"

"At the speed the Phantom's are moving at, five minutes . . . if we're lucky."

To be continued

* * *

Hunter and the Zealots have entered the Super Carrier only to discover that a large Covenant Strike Force has launched and heading for an unknown destination. Meanwhile the doctor has done what he can for Zume but has brought up the possibility that Alex might propose to Resha soon. If they survive will Alex propose?

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	19. Suicide Mission

Here we finally got the next chapter of My Sangheli Daughter.

Sorry for the long delay but I've been frustrated and distracted lately. I don't know why I've been distracted but I just cant' focus. Maybe it has something to do with working on multiple stories or having lost my motivation. Hopefully I can get it back soon. 

As I'm working on this story I'm also working on my other stories: Unknown Daughter Reboot and The Guardian.

Forgive me for the spelling and grammar mistakes, I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way. Hopefully I caught most of the mistakes.

Just so y'all know this is the last chapter with action in it. The rest will be focused on Alex, Resha, and Fowa.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18: Suicide Mission

Covenant Supercarrier

"Hold up a minute." Hunter whispers to the Zealots as they cautiously run through a corridor.

The Zealots halt behind Hunter, mumbling under their helmets. None of them like taking orders from a Spartan, especially one that's killed hundreds of their kind. But after seeing what the Spartan can do, and his willingness to risk his life to save their people, they obey him. The Zealots position themselves against the wall behind Hunter.

"We got a large squad heading towards us. I want to take them out quickly." Hunter says as he pulls out a grenade. "Wait for the grenade to go off and then open fire."

Hunter looks around the corner seeing a large squad of Brutes, Jackals, and Grunt approaching them. They haven't seen Hunter or the Zealots yet. Hunter would rather catch them off guard and take them out quickly instead of drawing out the fight and drawing more Covenant forces to them. They've already killed dozens of Covenant soldiers fighting their way to the reactor.

When the Covenant squad is close enough Hunter tosses the grenade. Hunter almost laughs when he hears the Grunts panic before the grenade explodes. A Grunt flies past Hunter hitting the wall with a loud thud making him smirk.

"OPEN FIRE!"

Hunter and the Zealots jump out from the corner and open a barriage of bullets and plasma fire onto what remains of the squad. In a matter of moments the Covenant Squad is annihilated, blue blood all over the ways and bodies lay spread out littered with bullet holds and plasma burns.

"Alright let's move up."

Hunter and the Zealots run past the bodies ignoring the blood and guts. As Hunter runs he can't help but feel like everything's going too easy. Once they made it past it past the hangar Hunter and the Zealots have only come across a few enemy squads, nothing like he was expecting. For a Covenant Super carrier Hunter was expecting to have to fight his way through hundreds of Covenant soldiers, instead they've only come across a few dozen. Hunter still has a least half his ammo left and they've been running around for nearly half an hour with little enemy contact. Even the Zealots are starting to get cautious.

" _Something doesn't feel right about this."_

Hunter and the Zealots turn another corner and freeze as they find themselves at a sealed. After all the time Hunter as spent studying Covenant ships he knows that the reactor is behind that door. Only problem is that the doors are sealed.

"How do we get through that Spartan?" The lead Zealot asks.

Hunter reaches into his pouch and pulls out a demolition charge. "I always pack explosives."

Hunter places the explosives on the door and sets the timer for ten seconds. As soon as Hunter is done he takes off running and jumps behind the corner. A moment later the corridor is nearly blown apart from the explosion.

"I would not call that a finess solution Spartan. Everyone aboard the carrier probably heard that explosion."

Hunter smiles seeing the explosion blew a hole large enough for him and the Zealots can enter through one at a time. "Explosives solve just about any problem."

Hunter and the Zealots charge through the hold only to stop when they see what's waiting for them. A large squad of Brutes and Grunts stands in front of them, with a plasma turret just behind them. Hunter doesn't even wait for the Brutes to realize what's happening. He turns his shotgun and shoots a Brute in the chest before he and the Zealots run back through the hole for cover as the turret opens fire.

"Crap that was close."

Hunter and the Zealots take cover behind the open hole in the door. The Brutes and Grunts open fire at Hunter and the Zealots as they jump back through the hole. Hunter is last through the hole, his shield taking multiple hits, almost depleting it. As soon as Hunter is through he looks over the Zealots making sure that they are alright. His shields took more hits than the others, given he was the last one through.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Hunter growls as plasma rounds shoot by him.

"The Covenant must've known we would get this far. They must've learned to finally guard their reactors."

"Great, I knew things were getting too easy. At least we can get through them easily. There's only a few of them."

At that moment Hunter hears a roar coming from behind him. He turns around to see a squad of Brutes approaching hem quickly. Hunter counts at least a dozen closing in on them. Fortunately they haven't started firing wait, possibly waiting for a cleaner shot.

"They got us trapped." Hunter growls trying to think of a way out. "Do you two think you can handle those behind us?"

Two Zealots nod as they draw their energy swords. "We will annihilate them, but we'll need cover from the plasma turret."

Hunter grins as he reaches for the M319 grenade launcher on his back. "I knew there was a reason I packed this."

The Zealots look at Hunter confused for a second. They haven't seen that weapon before but have learned to trust Hunter with weapons and his strategies. The two Zealots charge the Brutes their energy swords at the ready. Hunter smiles under his helmet, knowing the Zealots can handle the Brutes. It might be a challenge for them but they can handle it. A lesser Sangheli would have no chance. But Hunter knows he can't concentrate on them, with the Brutes and plasma turrets in front of him.

"You ready to give them a thrashing?" Hunter says to the lead Zealot.

"I don't know what you said but I am ready to kill them." The lead Zealot growls as Hunter shakes his head, realizing that the Sangheli don't know what sarcasm is.

Hunter spins around the corner and fires a grenade round right in front of the Covenant squad. The shell bounces right past them and hits the plasma turret blowing it off it's hinges and killing the gunner. The Grunts squeal seeing their gunner taken out but the Brutes keep coming.

"Nice shot Spartan."

The Zealot jumps out from behind the corner firing his plasma rifle at the nearest Brute. His shots are so precise that he knocks out the Brute's shield almost immediately before taking him out. The Zealots repeats the process three times in mere seconds before going back around the corner. Hunter can't help but be impressed, dropping three Brutes in a matter of seconds is no easy task, even for a Spartan, but that's why they're Zealots.

" _I can't let myself be outdone._ "

Hunter turns around the corner and fires a grenade at a group of Grunts, hitting them in the middle. The explosion sends the Grunts flying, one flying through the hole and hitting the wall face first. Hunter laughs hearing the sound of the Grunt's neck breaking. The sight of flying Grunt's has always made Hunter laugh.

"There's something about blasting Grunts that just seems satisfying."

The Zealot chuckles. "So you are not the only one who feels that way."

Hunter and the Zealot turn the corner at the same time and fire together. The combined plasma and grenade shots tear through the Brutes and Grunts easily. The Zealot picks off the Grunt as Hunter's grenade rounds easily kill the Brutes. In a matter of seconds only a couple Brutes remain and they take off running for cover. Hunter and the Zealot make quick work of them, cutting them down before they can make it to the cover.

"This is almost too easy." Hunter whispers to himself as he fires another grenade round.

The Zealot growls as the last remaining Brute takes cover behind a pillar. After keeping his rifle aimed at the pillar for nearly a minute the Zealot roars as the Brute is hiding. The Brute seems to be reluctant to die for a cause, something Hunter never thought he'd see before.

"I got this."

Hunter fires a grenade round right behind the pillar. The explosion sends the Brute flying through the air crashing to the floor below. Hunter smiles under his helmet at the Brute's screams as he plummets to his death. After what happened on Reach, when the Brutes raped Xulo, he loves the scream of dying Brutes.

"You Zealots done yet?" Hunter turns around and sees the two Zealots standing behind him.

Hunter looks around the Zealots and sees a pile of Brute bodies laying behind them. The Zealot's shields are a little damaged but nothing serious. Somehow the Zealots charged a Squad of Brutes and killed them with little damage. Hunter can't help but be impressed.

"Well that was easier than I thought it'd be." Hunter says a little disappointed.

Hunter holsters the M319 and draws his shotgun. Confident they are in the clear Hunter advances through the hole, but keeping his shotgun at the ready. Hunter's first through the hole greeted by the dozens of dead bodies. The sight of the bodies doesn't faze Hunter. But as Hunter continues forward something doesn't feel right. Until now Hunter didn't realize how easily he and Zealots have been making their way through the Super Carrier.

"Wait a minute Zealots, something doesn't feel right." Hunter shouts to the Zealots.

The Zealots freeze in their spots before taking cover. They dive for cover though they don't see anything. Hunter can see their looks of frustration under their helmets.

"What is it Spartan?"

"Doesn't all this seem like it's too easy? We only encountered a few squads on our way here and we haven't exactly been quiet." Hunter replies to the Zealot. "Given we're inside a Covenant Super carrier we should've encountered A LOT more resistance than what we have?"

"You think we're walking into an ambush?"

"Yes, we should proceed cautiously. This chamber is big enough for a large force to be waiting to ambush us."

"So what do you recommend?"

Hunter looks out over chamber. There are four catwalks leading to the center of the room where the reactor is located. The catwalks are exposed making them sitting ducks for any hidden forces. Above them are smaller platforms about fifty yards above their heads. There could easily be troops up there but due to the size of the platform not many could be up there. Hunter knows there's really no safe way to cross without exposing themselves.

"We're exposed no matter what. So I suggest we run quickly but cautiously, in a tight squad formation, and get this nuke done quickly." Hunter suggests.

"I agree Spartan." The lead Zealot replies then turns to the other Zealots. "Stay close, be quick, and be lethal Zealots and we will succeed."

Hunter and the Zealots sprint across the catwalk as fast as possible. The Zealot form a circle around Hunter as he drops the nuke and activates it. Hunter's never activated a nuke so fast. He and the Zealots want out of there as soon as possible.

"Ok, the nuke is placed, let's get out of here."

As soon as Hunter finished talking a loud roar from the upper platform echoes through the chamber. Hunter looks up in time to see four Hunters standing on the platform. Before Hunter and the Zealots can duck for cover the Hunters fire a volley of plasma fire. The plasma blasts land all around Hunter and Zealots sending them flying. All Hunter can do is gasp as one plasma blasts directly hits a Zealot, killing him instantly.

The blasts throw Hunter off the catwalk as he manages to grab a hold of the edge of the catwalk to keep himself from falling to his death. Hunter holds on as hard as he can trying to pull himself up. A Zealot grabs Hunters arm and pulls him back onto the catwalk.

"I knew this was a trap." Hunter groans as he stands back up. "We need to get to cover now."

Hunter and the two Zealots run towards the reactor to take cover only to see on the other end of the catwalk a squad of Brutes has positioned themselves. Out of the corner of his eyes Hunter sees barricades on two opposite ends preventing their escape.

"They are behind us too." A Zealot shouts.

Hunter turns around to see another barricade blocking them. They are now effective blocked on all sides and have Hunters firing at them from above. To make things worse none of their shields are working, making them easy targets.

As Hunter looks back he sees one of the Zealots take a needle in the leg. The Zealot collapses on the ground, trying to fire his plasma rifle as he rolls. Hunter spins around as fast as he can and sprints towards the injured Zealot. He grabs the Zealot by the arm and lifts him up.

"Don't worry I got you."

No sooner does Hunter finish speaking a needle hits the Zealot in the back of the head. The Zealot collapses on top of Hunter who sighs under his helmet. Hunter was starting to like the Zealot.

"Great, everyone I serve with dies."

Hunter puts the Zealot's body down and sprints as fast as he could towards the reactor. He makes it just in time to avoid being blown up by another Hunter volley. A sigh escapes his lips as he kneels down behind cover.

"Two of my best friends, gone just like that." The remaining Zealot says.

Hunter rests his head against the wall. He knows how the Zealot feels, he's lost many close friends in combat. Some of those close friends he would consider brothers and sisters.

"I know my friend, never easy losing friends. But it's something that we can't stop. We can't focus on it. There's too much as risk for us to worry about our fallen comrades."

"You are right, all that matter is setting off that bomb. We have succeeded there. As far as I am concerned our mission is done."

Hunter hears the Hunters grunting above them. He looks up and sees them positioning themselves for another volley. With their shields down they're only chances or survival is hoping the Hunter's aren't accurate.

Hunter looks at the Zealot and sighs. "Never though I'd be saying this but I'm honored to have fought beside you."

The Zealot nods at Hunter. "And it was an honor to fight by your side Spartan."

Hunter closes his eyes as the Hunter's rain down their plasma on him and the Zealot. The chamber rocks from the impact as Hunter is thrown in the air. Hunter flails his arms trying to grab for anything but finds nothing to grab. To Hunter it feels like he's flying forever before he finally hits the ground. Hunter lands on his right leg snapping it in half.

"What the hell?" Hunter groans as he rolls to his knees, feeling pain in every part of his body.

Hunter groans as he rolls over, his head ringing like church bells. It takes a moment for his vision to become normal. When it does Hunter sees that that area around his is obliterated. What little cover he has left is almost nothing. Then Hunter looks to this right and sees the Zealot, his body badly mangled. He knows immediately that the Zealot is dead. Seeing the Zealot makes his heart sink, knowing that he's the last of his team alive and feeling bad that he led them to their death.

Hunter crawls into cover as best he can with his broken leg. Plasma and needle rounds hit all around Hunter as he crawls. If it wasn't for Hunter's shield's he'd be dead in an instant. Hunter manages to make it to cover and prop himself up. From the pain in his leg Hunter doesn't need to be an expert to know that it's a clean broken. To make things worse the only weapon he has left is his revolver and less than twenty rounds, not enough to get out.

" _Well Hunter, here we go again. In another suicide mission just like Reach."_ Hunter sighs as he raises his revolver. " _The difference is I'm_ _not going in captured this time."_

As if on cue Hunter hears the Covenant troops come to halt. Hunter is confused for a moment until he hears a Brute sniffing the air.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the demon we captured on Reach." The Chieftain roars.

Hunter looks around the corner and growls under helmet seeing a large Brute Chieftain roaring at him. He immediately recognizes the Chieftain as the one who captured him on Reach and raped Xulo. A fire burns on Hunter upon seeing the Chieftain that caused him so much misery, both physical and mental. Seeing the Chieftain sets off a fuse in Hunter, filling him with rage.

The Chieftain roars as he approaches Hunter. "I will not make the same mistake I did on Reach. You will die just like your whore did."

Hunter peers out from behind his cover. "If I'm going to die than I'm taking you all with me."

Hunter sighs knowing that with his broken leg he cannot defeat the Brutes. As of now the mission is completely suicidal. To Hunter though the mission was always suicide, with no chance of success. Getting back to the hangar, even with a full Zealot team, while trying to outrun a nuclear bomb's timer, and fighting through a horde of Covenant soldiers, is a statistical impossibility. Now, with a broken leg and no back up, there's no chance of survival.

" _I guess I have no other option_."

Hunter looks up at the nuclear bomb, seeing that he has less than five minutes to detonation. That is more than enough time for the Covenant Troops to overwhelm and kill him, then call an Engineer to disable the nuke. Hunter knows he has only one option . . . self detonate the nuke.

The thought of instant death doesn't phase Hunter as he stands up on his good leg. Certain death is not something a Spartan like Hunter fears, it's what they're trained for. Hunter is ready for death and the whatever he afterlife holds.

Using what strength Hunter has left he leaps forward just as the Chieftan lowers his hammer on the spot Hunter was taking cover behind. The shockwave propels Hunter forward towards the nuke. Hunter rolls as he hits the ground and grabs the nuke as fast as he can.

"You bastards couldn't kill me on Reach." Hunter groans as he reaches for the nuke's detonator. "AND YOU CAN'T KILL ME NOW."

Hunter slams his first on the button, smiling under his helmet. A strange peace falls upon Hunter knowing in a split second his body will be disintegrated but he doesn't care. Hunter knows his time is up and embraces himself for whatever the afterlife holds.

Hunter suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up, time itself seeming to frozen or moving so slow that it doesnt appear to be moving, and gasps when he sees who the hand belongs to. Standing beside him is a Sangheli female wearing an elegant red dress, smiling down at him. Her smile warms his heart as the nuke detonates.

Hunter lightly grasps the Sangheli female's hand as the heat from the nuke hits him. " _Hang on Xulo, I'm coming."_

X

Camp Alexandria

"Hold still, smile, wait for the flash, and . . . smile." Alex grins as he pulls the trigger of his battle rifle, hitting a Jackal in the head.

Alex watches through the scope with a smile as the Jackal collapses, missing the top of his head. Without hesitating Alex swings the scope to the nearest targets and fires again, dropping a Brute. Feels like Alex has been doing this for hours, not a couple of minutes.

Alex looks out across the battlefield to see dropship after dropship landing dozens of troops in the distance, many just out of range of his battle rifle. The Covenant already has a landing zone in the rocks below the base, protecting the soldiers as they're dropped off. Though there's only one route from there to the base, through an open field that provides little cover. But with the numbers the Covenant is dropping the lack of cover hardly matters.

"Great, they have the numbers to throw wave after wave at. With the Phantoms they'll eventually overwhelm us." Alex shouts to the nearby Marine.

Alex looks through his scope and notices that the Covenant is still using the same squad structure they've used since the beginning of the war. A bunch of Grunts, a few Jackals, following the orders of a Brute. Alex thought that after the war the Covenant would see how easily it is for someone to take advantage of it. Apparently they haven't learned from their mistakes.

Alex looks across the wall at the Marines positioned along it, defending the base. Most are terrified, this being their first time in battle. So far no Marine has been killed but a couple have been injured.

"Concentrate your fire on the Brutes, take them down and the Grunts will panic."

The Marines, many that haven't seen battle before, open fire on the Brutes. They're fear mixed with adrenaline makes it hard for them to pull off accurate shots. Alex has seen it plenty of times before but he was hoping this time wouldn't be the case, not with his daughter and mate relying on him. Thankfully there's very little cover for the Covenant troops to use, making them easy targets. Unlike most of the Marines Alex takes his time to accurately fire, easily hitting the Brutes in the head, taking down their shields, and finishing them off with one well placed headshot. With their Brute leaders down the Grunts panic and the Jackals dive for cover. The Grunts make easy targets for the Marines while the Jackals stay in cover.

"Throw grenades at the cover." Alex orders as he tosses a grenade towards a group of rocks two Jackals are hiding behind.

Alex smiles as the Grenade detonates, throwing the Jackals into the air. Seeing them flailing their arms as they soar through the air reminds Alex of baby birds trying to fly for the first time.

"OK MARINES, WE HALTED THEIR ASSAULT BUT THEY'LL RESUME SOON!"

As soon as Alex finishes shouting two Phantoms drop in close. Alex knows what they're plan is and grabs the nearest Marine and jumps to cover. The Phantoms' plasma cannon and turret open fire at the Marines' position, immediately taking out most of their cover and a few Marines. Alex knows that they're most likely dead.

"Colonel, are the artillery guns ready?" Alex shouts into the radio.

"Yes, the guns are ready to fire."

"About time, have the big gun fire on the Phantoms while the turrets concentrate on the Banshees."

A moment later the air seemed to explode as large artillery guns fired on the closest Phantom, smashing a huge hole in the cockpit. Alex can see through the hole the round made, seeing that it killed the pilots. The Phantom hovers for a second before crashing down in a fiery explosion.

"One down, five to go."

The artillery gun turns to the next Phantom which is lowering to drop off troops. Before the Phantom can drop off its troops the artillery gun fires again, hitting it dead center. The Phantom crashes to the ground throwing ground troops in every direction. It reminds Alex of an amusement park ride, in this case a deadly one.

"Huh, the gun is doing our job for us."

Alex suddenly hears a Banshee approaching from the, coming in for a strafting run. He grabs the nearest Marine and jumps into cover as the Banshee opens fire. Just as the Banshee's shots are getting accurate the turret turns on the Banshee and fires. The rounds tear through the Banshee, ripping it to shreds. The Banshee spirals out of control and crashes close to Alex.

"Damn that was too close."

Suddenly Alex hears the roar of incoming Covenant aircraft. Alex looks up to see dozens of Banshees and Seperah's in the sky. Alex can tell by the color of the incoming craft that they are not Covenant.

"Arbiter, looks like your reinforcements are here. They certainly took their time."

Alex watches from cover as the Sangheli air craft engages the overwhelmed Covenant air craft. Almost instaneously Covenant aircraft begin exploding or falling to the ground as the Sangheli aircraft hit with such surprise and force. In a matter of minutes almost all Covenant aircraft are down or have sustained heavy damage. The only aircraft holding its own is the Prophet of Revenge's personal Phantom. Its heavy armor and weapons give it an advantage against the less armored Sangheli aircraft.

"Do we got anything big enough to take out an armored Phantom?" Alex shouts over the roar of an explosion.

"All we got is an experimental weapon. It might bring it down, if you get a good shot." Colonel Patrenski shouts.

"What is the weapon and where is it?"

The Marine points to the weapons depot on the far side of the base. Alex sighs under his helmet seeing a squad of Brutes between him and the depot. Getting to the weapon is going to be a challenge.

"Great, but what is the weapon?"

"I don't know how to explain it that well but it's a rocket launcher that fires some kind of plasma explosion that melts anything it touches. It hits with the power of a cruise missile spewing hot plasma everywhere. I would not want to be on the receiving in of it."

Alex rolls his eyes. "Alright, I'll get it Colonel."

Alex tightens the grip of his shotgun, takes a deep breath, and takes off as fast as he can. As soon as Alex sprints out of cover the Brutes open fire on him. Alex sprints so fast, jumping from side to side that the Brutes can't hit him.

"All those track and field competitions finally pays off."

Alex raises his shotgun and fires at the closest Brute, hitting it in the chest. Before the Brute even hits the ground Alex turns his shotgun towards another Brute and fires again. In a matter of seconds five Brutes lay dead or dying before him. His armor doesn't even take a hit. But just as Alex is about to make it when a large Chieftain walks out nowhere and steps between Alex and the depot.

"Seriously, what else can go wrong?" Alex shouts to himself and as if on que Alex looks down and notices that he only has one shotgun shell left. "Great . . . God what have I done to deserve this? Oh yeah, that's right, Meridian, my bad."

The Chieftains roars as Alex sprints toward him. It raises and swings it's hammer at Alex's head. Alex bends over and slides on his back under the hammer, which misses his head by inches. Alex waits till he is directly beneath the Chieftain to fire, hitting the it in the crotch. Fortunately for the Chieftain, the shields saved it from getting its nuts blown off. The blast knocks the Chieftain back and stuns it enough for Alex to slide beneath its legs.

"Damn it, I was hoping the blast would blow his balls off."

Alex rolls onto his feet, drawing his sword as he rolls. He jumps up as fast as he can, swinging his sword at the Chieftain's head. His swing finds it's mark, hitting the Chieftain at the base of the neck, severing his head.

"I thought that Chieftains were supposed to be tough."

Alex sprints to the depot reloading his shotgun. He groans when he makes it finding a chain locking the door. The chain is no match for a Spartan in his suit as Alex rips it off. Alex kicks the door open to find the building nearly empty except for a single rocket launcher crate. He kneels down and opens it, finding a larger, silver rocket launcher.

Like other rocket launchers it has two tubes and a screen to lock onto targets. Alex guessed it works just like a normal rocket launcher. The rocket itself almost looks like a syringe, with explosives behind a red, plasma liquid.

Alex grabs the rocket launcher and the ammo. He loads the rockets as he runs as fast as he can to the nearest cover where he can see the Covenant Phantom. Alex lifts the rocket launcher and holds it as it locks in on the Phantom.

"Adios con Dios." Alex smirks as he pulls the trigger.

The rocket blasts forward with more force than Alex predicted. Alex watches the rocket closely as it swerves back and for on its path, given him the feeling it's inaccurate for a rocket, even though it's locked onto the target. But in an instant the rocket hits the side of the Phantom with a massive explosion.

The air itself seems to explode, rocking the ground and knocking Alex off his feet. Plasma explodes from the impact, mostly all over the Phantom, burning through the metal with ease. At first the Phantom remains on its course as the plasma burn through it until the plasma melts through the metal. Once the plasma melts all the through the rocket detonates a second time, this time inside the Phantom, blowing it in half. Metal and Plasma rain down on the camp, a piece of metal almost landing on top of Alex.

The Pelican breaks in half, the front exploding seconds after separating from the cargo section. The Cargo section hangs in the air for a moment before plunging down to the ground, creating a massive sand cloud when it hits the ground.

"Damn that was one hell of an explosion." Alex coughs as he slowly stands up.

Alex grabs his shotgun and slowly approaches the burning Phantom. As he gets closer Alex can make out the sounds of agonizing screams and the smell of the blood, doesn't faze Alex. Nearly all of them are dead or almost dead. A few Grunts and a Brute survived and are trying to crawl away. Alex doesn't waste a shell on them, they'll die of their injuries within a few minutes.

A Brute suddenly bursts out of the wreckage, covered with blood, and in a rage. The Brute seems to be crazy and deranged as he charges Alex. Alex quickly fires a shot, hitting the Brute in the chest, blowing it back.

"Explosion must've drove that Brute crazy." Alex says to himself as he pumps another shell into the chamber.

Alex carefully makes his way to the Phantom, checking each body, kicking away every weapon whether they were dead or not. After checking every body carefully Alex proceeds into the Phantom wreckage, his shotgun's muzzle leading the way. Alex's radar barely detects life but the signal is faint at best, and there's only one. Inside the Phantom is even worse than outside, as burning wreckage and shrapnel has mangled the bodies, ripping some of them to pieces. Alex fights back gagging at the sight of a Jackal with a long piece of shrapnel cutting it open from the stomach to the throat, spilling its intestines all over the floor. Most of the bodies had amputations from shrapnel.

A groan from the corner gets Alex's attention. Alex spins around to see the Prophet of Revenge lying in the corner, gasping for breath, a piece of shrapnel in his stomach. A grin crosses Alex his face as he lowers his shotgun.

"Well, well, if it isn't the "great" Prophet of Revenge. How is that working for you?" Alex shouts as he walks over to Revenge, smiling under his helmet.

Revenge coughs blood. "Humans, you have no honor. If this rod wasn't in my gut I'd kill you."

Alex grabs the rob and yanks it out of Revenge's gut, blue blood gushing everywhere. "You going to kill me now or you going to lay there like a bitch?"

Alex points his shotgun at Revenge's head. He hopes that Revenge will make move, allowing him to remove his existence from the universe. After the destruction that Revenge has caused, particularly nearly getting his daughter killed, Alex wants nothing more than to kill Revenge and hang his body up as a display.

"Alex, do not kill him."

Alex turns around to see Thel standing behind him with two Zealots. "Are you kidding me Arbiter? After everything he's done you don't want him to die? Or do you want to kill him yourself?"

Thel shakes his head. "No, he will face our people's justice. He will be killed, slowly and painful, I can promise you that."

"But your sister and the . . . parasite, will not be around to see it." Revenge groans.

"What are you talking about?" Alex growls.

"You'll find out soon enough. In a matter of minutes Arbiter, you're going to lose a sister and a niece."

Alex immediately realizes that Revenge is referring to Resha and Zume being killed. Without thinking Alex takes off running towards his quarters to make sure on Resha and Zume. Thel remained where he was, surprised to see Alex take off so fast.

"I guess I will stay here." Thel groans to himself then turns to his guards. "One of you go with him and I'll need the other here to help me with this scum."

X

"Mother is it over yet?" Zume says as she stays close to Resha as best she can with her crutches.

Resha looks down at Zume and can't help but smile at her face. "No sweetie, hopefully it will be soon. Your father has to finish eliminating the Covenant first."

Resha pats Zume's back gently, not wanting to hurt her. As soon as it was confirmed that the Covenant was coming Alex made Resha take Zume into him quarters for safety. Resha was reluctant at first but changed her mind quickly when he realized he was thinking about Zume's safety, someone must look after her, given her injuries.

Resha and Zume remained in Alex's quarters, listening to the raging battle. Zume, despite her injuries, crawled as close to Resha as she could, the sounds of battle terrifying her a little. Every time an explosion goes off Zume squeals loudly.

When the battle started Zume cried loudly, thankfully Resha was there to comfort her, to keep Zume from accidentally making her injuries worse. The base rocked with explosions as Resha held Zume down, which wasn't easy. The whole time Zume was worried about her father, thinking that he wasn't coming back. Resha had to constantly assure Zume that Alex was coming back, though the sounds of battle wasn't making that easy. Thankfully after what seemed like forever things seemed to calm down.

"It's ok Zume, I have not heard an artillery shot for a couple units." Resha says smiling at Zume. "Hopefully the gunfire will end soon."

"I hope so mother, I'm worried that father may not make it back."

Resha smiles and holds Zume close. "Your father is a very capable man sweetie. I would not be surprised if he walks in carrying the head of the Prophet of Revenge."

"Is father really that good?" Zume asks as another blast rocks the camp.

Resha grins as Zume hugs her close for comfort. "Oh yes, he was when I first met him, and that was before he became a Spartan. So, believe me Zume, if there is anyone alive out there it's your father."

Zume suddenly turns to the door as if she heard something. "Someone is outside mother."

Resha looks towards the door and sees multiple shadows through the cracks. "I guess your father is home, and has brought others just to be safe."

"It's not father, those are Sangheli out there."

"Are you sure about that Zume?"

"Yes mother, I can tell. I can hear them checking their plasma rifles."

Resha growls as she hears what Zume's saying is true. She can make out at least four individual plasma rifles being charged up. It doesn't take Resha long to figure out what is about to happen. Resha grabs her plasma rifle and spins towards the door just as it's being blown apart. Before the first Sangheli rushes into the room Resha opens fire spraying plasma in their direction, hitting at least one of them.

"Fowa, I should've known." Resha growls as Fowa walks into the quarters with four armed Rebels.

Resha grabs Zume and takes cover behind a wall. She holds Zume close hoping to protect her, but knowing that this might be her end. Despite knowing that this could be the end of both Resha is not about to go down without a fight.

"Fowa, what the hell are you doing?" Resha growls from behind the wall. "I never thought that you'd betray your own race."

"What are you doing talking like a human for? You've been spending too much time with your mate." Fowa snarls back, clutching her plasma rifle. "I am not betraying our race, you did when you mated with the human."

"I did not betray our species Fowa. All I did was follow my heart, and I do not regret it." Resha says, remembering that Alex told her the same thing when she asked him if he regretted mating with her. "Besides, you know that I always have had our race's best interest at heart."

"Until you decided to degrade yourself by having that abomination." Fowa roars.

Zume hugs Resha's leg tight. "Mother is aunt Fowa talking about me?"

"Unfortunately, she is Zume, but do not listen to her, you are not an abomination. You are a gift." Resha replies trying to calm Zume down then shouts at Fowa. "Fowa, you can leave right now, no one else has to die."

"You know I can't do that Resha, you know that."

"Yes, you can Fowa, you never finished anything in your life . . . anything outside the bedroom."

"So Resha, I'll ask you this just one time. Will you join us and help us restore honor to our race?" Fowa says with a snarl as the Rebels slowly advance towards Resha. "Think about your options here Resha. Even you can't fight your way out of this."

Resha tightens her grip on the sword, ready to fight, but knowing that what Fowa says is true. Even Resha can't handle for Rebels at once, and protecting Zume just makes it harder. AS much as Resha knows that surrendering will make it easier it will only make things worse for Zume. They will still kill Zume even if she surrenders.

"Mother," Zume says as she tugs at Resha's dress. "Please do not surrender, you and dad can beat them."

Resha looks at Zume confused why she mentioned Alex. Zume subtly points up to the door for Resha to see it cracked up and Alex peeking through, his shotgun ready. The Rebels haven't noticed Alex yet, giving him a significant advantage.

Resha smiles at Fowa. "Allow me to quote my mate Fowa . . . you and your offer can go to hell."

Fowa sighs. "Sorry Resha, I did not want things to end this way. You leave me no choice but to kill you and your abomination."

"We will see about that." Resha grins and nods at Alex.

"HEADS UP!"

Resha looks up in time to see Alex tossing a grenade down the stairs. Knowing how good Alex's skill at grenade tossing is, after seeing it on Meridian, Resha grabs Zume and jumps behind the bed. A second the later the grenade explodes throwing everyone except Zume and Resha in all directions.

"Stay here Zume, mommy will be right back." Resha says as she activates her energy sword and rushes forward to take advantage of the stunned enemy, assuming any survived the explosion.

Fowa screams as her head rings from the explosion. All Fowa can hear is loud ringing and her blurry vision isn't helping. Her entire body hurts from the explosion, making it very difficult to move. As Fowa's vision starts to return she sees her fighters being gunned down by Alex. She starts to crawl away only to come to a pair of Sangheli feet standing in front of her. Fowa looks up to see Resha standing over her, her blade soaked in blue blood.

"Well sister, your attack has been defeated, the Prophet of Revenge is captured, and your fleet is gone. I hope all of this was worth it." Resha snarls.

"There is nothing dishonorable about trying to bring honor back to your people."

"There is when you kidnap your own niece and kill dozens of innocents." Resha shouts as she tightens her grip on sword.

"You have no reason to talk, you're the reason I did this." Fowa growls. "So Resha, what are you going to do?"

Resha tosses Fowa an energy sword. As much as Resha is reluctant, her honor prevents her from killing an unarmed Fowa.

"Pick it up." Resha growls.

"Resha, wait, I beg you, please don't do this."

Resha shakes her head. "You . . . are a disgrace to this family. Now, stand up and fight me, if you have any honor left. I do not want to kill an unarmed opponent."

Fowa picks the sword off the ground reluctantly and makes a stand. Resha glares at her sister who trembles before her. She knows that her sister, despite all Sangheli females being trained to use a sword, has never actually in a real sword fight before.

"Resha, please do not do this. It's not too late for you to bring honor back to our people. Can't you see that's what I'm trying to do?"

Resha glares at Fowa, slowly stepping towards her. "I know what you're doing and why you're doing it. That is why you need to die."

Fowa growls, realizing her sister is not going to change her mind, and charges Resha. Resha deflects Fowa's thrust with ease and grabs her by the throat.

Resha leans in close and whispers. "You are a disgrace to our race, our people, and our family."

Resha drives her sword into Fowa's chest. Fowa screams as Resha's sword penetrates her heart. Time seems to freeze as Resha looks into Fowa's dying eyes, remembering their lives together from childhood to now. Much to Resha's surprise she doesn't feel any regret for plunging her sword into Fowa's chest.

Resha quickly withdraws her blade and Fowa collapses on the ground, chocking on her own blood. She stands over her sister, watching her eyes dim slowly. Looking down at her Resha hardly feels anything. But the same cannot be said for Zume, who Resha can hear freaking out.

"Resha, are you alright?" Alex says as he slowly approaches Resha.

"Of course, why would I not be?" Resha says completely emotionless.

"Uh she is your sister, surely that would mean something to you."

"I did not have a choice Alex." Resha says looking down at the blue blood on her sword.

"Resha, she was your sister. I didn't think you could kill your sister." Alex says as he lays his hand on Resha's shoulder. "I thought that Sangheli had close families."

"Fowa stopped being my sister when she kidnapped Zume."

Alex wraps his arm around Resha. "It's a shame we have to do this, but it had to be done."

Zume slowly approaches Alex as she scooped her up carefully in her arms. "Is it over daddy, is the killing finally over?"

Alex kisses Zume's forehead. "Yes, it's finally over, you're both safe. I promise that no one will ever harm you again."

Zume rests her head on Alex's chest finally feeling safe. Resha smiles looking at Alex and Zume, thinking they are so cute together. As Resha looks at them she can't help but wonder what happens next. What will Alex do next now that Zume is finally safe. Will he finally propose to her?

To be continued.

* * *

So Hunter is dead, finally taking the Brute who captured and raped Xulo on Reach. Hunter's selfless actions have stopped the Covenant invasion and saved Sanghelios. Meanwhile Alex and the Marines have held back a Covenant attack and captured the Prophet of Truth. And Resha has also killed Fowa.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	20. The Future

Here we go, the next chapter of My Sangheli Daughter. We're doing with the action chapters so we're down to the drama and final chapters of the story. There's only going to be a couple chapters left, two to three more tops. All that's left is the enders, can't end this story without a happy ending.

Sorry for the delay in the this chapter. I've been distracted lately, more so that unusual. I'm also sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes, I know there's going to be a few that make it past me.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 19: The Future?

" _Hunter, my love, it's time to wake up_."

Hunter groans as he slowly opens his eyes. It takes a moment for Hunter to become fully awake. Hunter can't remember sleeping this good ever, always being in training or in combat. Once Hunter rubs the sleep out of his eyes he finds himself in a bed he's never seen in a room he's never been in before. The room is solid gold, including the furniture and the bed. Besides the bed there almost what seems to be a bathroom, large closest, and several drawers other furniture that Hunter doesn't recognize. The furniture is extraordinary, looking like it costs a fortune to whoever it belongs to. The only thing that doesn't seem to be solid gold are the blankets covering him, though they are softer and warmer than anything he's laid on before. The mattress is also incredibly soft, Hunter feels like he's going to fall through.

Hunter looks around confused and startled for a moment, something he hasn't felt for decades. Usually being in a dangerous situation Hunter can control himself and think clearly, but this is different. Hunter remembers dying on Sanghelios, feeling relatively no pain, which makes it harder for him to believe he's sitting here in a room he's never seen, half naked, right now.

" _What is going on, I thought I died?_ "

" _You did die my love."_

Hunter spins around as gasps when he sees Xulo sitting next to him. Sitting on the bed, with only the bed sheets covering her body, is the only woman Hunter has ever loved and saw die with his own eyes. Hunter, stunned and confused beyond belief, jumps up out of the bed not taking his eyes off of Xulo.

" _This can't be happening, I saw you die. There was nothing left to bury."_

Xulo smiles as she stands up, holding the bedsheets against her skin to cover her woman parts. She walks up to Hunter who's starting to hyperventilate and lays a hand on his bare chest.

" _Hunter this is not a dream. Please calm down and I'll explain everything_."

Hunter calms down a little when Xulo touches his chest. Xulo lets him know by her touch that this is real and not a dream, otherwise her hand would've gone right through him. But Hunter calms down very little still being confused as to what's going on.

" _Where am I? How is this possible?"_

Xulo smiles and licks Hunter's cheek. " _You're in what you would consider paradise."_

Hunter looks at Xulo even more confused. " _I think you'd better start from the beginning_."

" _Of course my love._ " Xulo replies as she gently grabs Hunter's hand. " _Please sit on the bed and I'll explain everything._ "

Hunter sighs calming down and lets Xulo lead him to the bed. Xulo sits down on the bed, trying to hold up the bed sheets covering her bare body. Hunter reluctantly sits down beside Xulo and she takes both of his hands in hers. Xulo wants Hunter to be as calm as possible as for what she's about to explain will not be easy.

" _Hunter, I know you remember the night I died, but that was the night I got here._ "

" _Yes, that was the worst night of my life. All I could do was stand there and watch them violate and kill you. There is nothing worse than watching someone you love die and not being able to do anything about it._ "

Xulo smiles and nearly bounces with joy. She never got to hear Hunter say he loved her. Ever since Xulo first met Hunter she wanted him to say "I love you." Though Hunter didn't say it directly Xulo still counts it. Xulo has to contain herself from pouncing on Hunter and licking him to death.

" _Well that's not going to happen here I assure you._ " Xulo says fighting back a smile. " _After I was killed I woke up here in this very room, and panicked immediately not knowing where I was or what was going on._ "

" _Ok, how did you and I end up here then? Is this the afterlife?_ "

" _Yes it is, though I'm uncertain how I got here. I guess it had something to do with the way I lived and died. I woke up after being killed here just like you and there was my mother sitting on the bed just like I was with you."_

Hunter looks at Xulo and pats her hands. " _I remember you telling me about your mother, that she died giving birth to you._ _So she was here to_ _guide you like me in the afterlife?"_

" _Yes she was, my mother explained that in order to get here we have to do something honorable and be a good person. At least that was my understanding. I guess helping you was my honorable deed."_

 _"You were the only reason I got through the hell aboard that ship."_

Xulo smiles as she leans in and licks Hunter's cheek. " _Thank you Hunter, I'm glad to have been what you humans call your rock."_

Hunter can't help but smile as he wraps his arm around Xulo. What she said is true, ever since Hunter met Xulo she's been his rock. Her death pushed his farther than what he thought possible and is why he still fights the Covenant. Hunter continued to fight thinking he was never going to see Xulo again but dreaming that one day he would. Seeing her now is literally a dream come true, and Hunter wants her to feel the same way.

" _You certainly have been my rock and will always be. But if what you said is true than why am I here? I've been a soldier my whole life, haven't done anything besides kill people my whole life."_

Xulo laughs and lays her had on Hunter's shoulder. _"Hunter, you're entire life has been honorable. You have given everything to protect the weak and humanity. I honestly cannot think of something more honorable to giving your life to protect someone else. You've done that countless times. If there's anyone who deserves to be here it's you."_

Hunter sighs. " _I suppose you got a point. This is why I love you, you always saw the good in me when everyone else saw me as a weapon."_

" _That's because you're not only a good man but also my man."_

Hunter smiles as he hugs Xulo. " _That is true. So what exactly is this place."_

" _Paradise, where we receive everything we wanted. There's no pain and sadness._ " Xulo says looking up at Hunter. " _I've been waiting here for you so we can receive our paradise together."_

Hunter leans in and kisses Xulo on the lips. " _I think I'm starting to understand. This place is our version of paradise, where we get anything we want and our dreams come true?"_

" _Exactly, though my dream couldn't come true._ "

Hunter looks at Xulo confused. " _And why is that?_ "

" _Because my paradise involves you. Now that you're here my paradise is complete."_

Hunter wraps his arm around Xulo and kisses her mandibles. Xulo freezes when Hunter's lips touch her mandibles, not knowing what to do. She's never been kissed before and when she was alive Hunter never gave her any sign that he cared this much about it. After a moment Xulo shrugs her shoulders and embrace it. Xulo wraps her arms around Hunter's shoulders and extends her mandibles so Hunter is kissing her lips.

As Hunter is kissing Xulo his Spartan mentality suddenly runs back through his mind. Spartans are trained to never emotionally attached to anything or anyone, as it distracts them from their mission and their purpose. Hunter has always been a loyal Spartan, at least when he was alive he was. But Hunter has never felt this way about anyone before, even his fellow Spartans. It doesn't matter to Hunter that Xulo is a different race, he knows that deep in his heart that he loves her more than life itself. Hunter isn't going to let his emotions get in his way of his love.

" _Xulo, I'm here with you for eternity. And honestly I couldn't be happier."_ Hunter smirks as he grabs Xulo and throws her on her back on the bed. " _Now what do you say we get started on our . . . eternity together."_

Xulo giggles as she looks up at Hunter. To tease Hunter she throws back the bed sheets showing Hunter her bare body. Hunter's jaw drops seeing Xulo in her birthday suit. Even though Xulo is a different species Hunter thinks she is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. All of Hunter's Spartan training and experience goes against this but at this point Hunter doesn't care. Hunter has everything in paradise, the love of his life.

Camp Alexandria

Colonel Polanski walls through the base trying to ignore the damage from the battle. Hours after the Covenant attack Camp Alexandria is still in shambles. Fires are still burning, bodies of both human, Sangheli, and Covenant lying everywhere, and debris is scattered everywhere. Many of the older Marines haven't seen destruction like this since the Human-Covenant War and don't want to relive it. Colonel Polanski knows it'll take months to get Camp Alexandria up and running again.

" _Could've been worse, the Covenant could've wiped us out. At least we managed to severely cripple them here."_

Colonel Polanski takes solitude in the sight of seeing human and Sangheli working side by side to clean up the camp. Everywhere he looks he sees the two species helping each other, mostly carrying dead bodies or lifting debris out of the way. It's not much but ours a step in the right direction for the two species. In the battle there were no human side and Sangheli side, there was only "our side."

" _Maybe in time we'll have couples like Alex and Resha."_ Colonel Polanski laughs to himself.

Colonel Polanski stops in front of Alex's quarters and turns to his guards. Out of everything he'll have to do over the extended time period briefing Alex may be the easiest.

"Stay here Marines, this is a private matter." Colonel Polanski orders.

"YES SIR."

Colonel Polanski enters Alex's quarters a little hesitant, not knowing what he'll find inside. Hopefully Alex and Resha will be clothed, though he doubts it with Zume's injuries.

"Is everyone here ok?" Colonel Polanski asks as he walks through the quarters to the bedroom.

Colonel Polanski opens the bedroom door to find Alex and Resha sitting on the edge of the bed, with the lights turned down low. At first Colonel Polanski thinks they're about to kiss until he sees Zume on the bed sleeping. It doesn't take him long to figure out that Alex and Resha are guarding Zume as she sleeps, trying to comfort her.

"Alex, can we talk for a minute?" Colonel Weston whispers so not to wake Zume.

Alex nods and stands up, taking one last look at Zume and Resha before walking out into the living room. Colonel Polanski waits till sales closes the door quietly to apologize.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know Zume was asleep."

"It's fine, she was really tired after the events recently." Alex whispers as he closes the door to the bedroom. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to brief you on what's happened after the battle."

"Oh, I didn't think there'd be much, other than dealing with the damage and the dead."

"And Commander Hunter's mission." Colonel Polanski adds. "Which we don't know the specifics but he was successful, though none of the team made it out."

Alex gasps realizing that Hunter died on the mission. He never imagined that anything could kill Hunter. Hunter was one of the best Spartans that Alex ever knew. Sure he could be an a-hole at times but Alex still considered him a friend.

"All I can say is that the UNSC lost a great man today. There are no words to say about his sacrifice."

"I know, he will be missed. We'll find some way to honor him."

"I hope so." Alex replies. "So what about the so called Prophet of Revenge and Rtakan?"

"The Arbiter is keeping them in their prison till the Sangheli council decides how to end a end their lives."

"I got a few suggestions for that. I'd recommend either the Blood Eagle or Scaphism."

"Do I even want to know what those are?" Colonel Polankski asks,

"No you don't, but after everything that's happened he deserves it. What about us, how did our forces fair in the attack?"

"I have yet to look at the confirmed KIA and injured lists. The base is still ok chaos and will be for quite a while. It'll be a while before the air field is operational again."

"Alright, you answered my next question on the airfield." Alex says sighing.

"I think I know why. I bet it involves your family."

"Pretty much yes, but not at the moment. I got more important things on my mind."

"Is it Zume's recovery, if so I don't blame you. From what I saw she was pretty messed up."

"That's an understatement Colonel, thankfully she inherited the Sangheli's healing abilities so she'll be completely healed in a month. Until then we'll keep a close eye on her."

Colonel Polanski can't help but laugh. "Captain, I got three children and I can say that you'd have to do that even if she wasn't injured. They need constant supervision."

"Tell me something I don't know. Zume's not exactly the most . . . tame child, which I'm sure you've noticed."

"Oh yes, just like her father." Colonel Polanski laughs. "I'll let you get back to the girls."

"Thank you Colonel, if you need anything here."

Alex turns and walks back into the bedroom as Colonel Polanski walks out of his quarters. Resha is waiting for Alex having not moved much since Alex left.

"What did the Colonel want?" Resha asks as Alex sits beside her.

"We just discussed something's about the battle. I'll tell you later."

Alex turned his gaze to Zume as she sleeps. After everything's that happened Alex is beyond happy to have Zume back alive, though he'd be happier if Zume wasn't severely injured. It hurts Alex to see Zume like this but she's a tough child, she'll eventually heal. Alex quickly pushes Zume's injuries out of his mind, not wanting to think about his daughter in that light.

Alex's gaze turns to Resha who's watching Zume sleep. Looking at Resha now Alex can honestly say that he's never fell out of love with her since their time on Meridian, though plenty of women have tried to claim him in that time. Somehow Alex knew he would see Resha again. Alex is suddenly reminded of how intense his love for Resha is when he sticks his hand into his pocket and feels the emerald ring in his pocket.

" _Is now the right time to ask that question?"_

Alex looks back and forth between Resha and Zume. As much asAlex is afraid Resha will say no he knows that given he'll probably be leaving soon it's best he asks her quickly.

"While our daughter sleeps how about we go outside and watch the sun set?" Alex whispers.

Resha smiles to Alex a little off guard as to why he'd ask that. Going outside to see the setting suns, even when both suns are setting is rare, even though it's a spectacular view, even though it'd be diminished by the Agee battle smoke. Plus, Resha doesn't want to leave Zume's side, afraid that she'll come back and find her find. But they'll just be right out the door so there's really not much to worry about.

"Alright, for a few minutes, it's been a while since I've seen the sunset."

Alex gently grabs Resha's hand and leads her outside. He opens the door and sniles seeing that the smoke from the battle is starting to descipate. The sky is clearly visible which surprises Alex a little given only an hour ago the smoke was so thick it was like a fog. Now the little smoke that remains seems to illuminate the suns' glare, adding additional beauty to the setting sun.

"It's beautiful Alex." Resha says as she walks out the door and stands beside Alex.

Alex let's go of Resha's hand and wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her against his side. "Not nearly as beautiful as you."

Resha smirks as she lays her head on Alex's shoulder. "You sure know how to make a woman feel wanted and loved."

"That's because I love you more than anything . . . except Zume."

"And I love you too Alex." Resha replies and licks Alex's cheek. "And I don't care who knows it."

"Neither do I."

Resha and Alex look up at the setting suns, enjoying the rare opportunity. Rarely do both suns set at the same time. Usually one will set followed by the next a few hours later. It's hard to predict when it'll happen but it's worth it when it does. The sky seems to light up in red and purple lights dancing together. Alex is captivated by the view, almost as much as the first time he saw Resha undressed.

Resha suddenly looks at Alex expecting to see him smiling but instead he's looking down at the ground with a pondering look on his face. It's weird to Resha given that usually Alex's full attention is on her and Zume, which in this case it isn't. To Resha it appears that Alex is thinking about something serious, possibly life changing and it's starting to worry her.

"Is something wrong Alex?" Resha gently asks.

Alex smiles at Resha as he turns to her "I wouldn't say that. I'm thinking a little about the future, especially you and Zume's. It's clear that after everything that's happened you two are not safe."

Resha looks Alex in the eyes seeing that he's genuinely concerned about her and Zume's future. She doesn't blame him one bit, especially after Zume was kidnapped and nearly killed. At least Alex has been thinking about what to do, Resha's been concerned about Zume's injuries, Alex's safety, and the fate of Sanghelios.

"As much as I hate to say it Alex, I agree with you. Though we need to figure out a plan before we do anything."

"I know Resha, I'm trying to think of one though it might be difficult. You being my . . . property does help. People won't be too suspicious with the things I do." Alex replies placing a gentle hand on Resha's shoulder. "I got the first step figured out and I'd like to accomplish that right now, before I lose anymore time."

Resha looks at Alex confused. "And what is the first step?"

Resha notices Alex's hand go into his pocket and pull out a ring with a green gem. At first Resha is confused when Alex takes it out. It takes Resha a moment to realize what the ring is about when Alex holds it up for her to see. When Alex gets down on his knees in front of her Resha is so stunned she can half move. Resha's cheeks somehow blush and time seems to halt as she looks down at Alex. Sunlight from the two setting suns hit the gem at the same time, making the gem glow bright.

" _The legends are true, when the two setting suns hit a spot at the same time true love will be revealed."_ Resha gasps in her mind. " _No wonder true love is so rare on Sanghelios, moments like this don't happen often."_

Alex takes Resha's hand and holds the ring god her to see. "Resha Vadam, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

* * *

Hood Manor

"Lord Hood, you got an incoming message from your Captain Hood, coming from Sanghelios."

Lord Hood grumbles to himself afte r his assistant shouts at him from the main room. Apparently she forgot about the phone system set up between them. Though Brittany's intelligent for her job at times she lacks common sense.

"Thanks Brittany, patch it through please."

"Right away sir."

Lord Hood stands up grunting having not looking forward to this call ever since he found out about his Sangheli granddaughter. He knew that the call was coming eventually, for Alex to explain why he knocked up a Sangheli female. There's something about knocking up a Sangheli female, and almost destroying the human and Sangheli relationship that infuriates Lord Hood. Alex has always found a way to get into some kind trouble, even since he was a kid, buy making him a grandfather is a completely different level, and Lord Hood wants to make sure that Alex knows how royaly he screwed up.

" _The boy had better have a good explanation on him for all of this._ " Lord Hood growls to himself as he stands up and makes his way to the monitor.

The monitor comes on with Lord Hood expecting just Alex sitting on his bed or something looking nervous to explain himself. Instead Lord Hood finds himself looking at a smiling Alex with Sangheli female on his right and a child between them. It takes everything he has not to gasp an remain cool looking at Alex with his Sangheli lover and daughter.

"Hello father, it's been a while." Alex says obviously a little nervous.

"Yes it has Alex. I expected to hear from you sooner . . . especially after what Commander Hunter told me."

Lord Hood fights back a grin watching Alex's calm facial expression panic for a moment before switching back to normal. "Hunter told me about that. I wanted to tell you sooner but things have been . . . chaotic around here recently with the Rebels."

"That's why you were sent there to deal with them."

"And we succeeded there a few hours ago. I know the reports haven't reached you so you don't know why I'm just now messaging you." Alex replies. "Covenant showed up with a Supercarrier and the rebels attacked at the same time. Fortunately, we managed to defend Sanghelios and take out one of their last remaining Prophets, the Prophet of Revenge. Unfortunately, a lot of Sangheli and humans died, Hunter included."

Lord Hood gasps. "Hunter is dead?"

"Yes, he gave his life to destroy the Supercarrier and save Sanghelios."

"I'll make sure he is honored. At least Sanghelios was saved and the Prophet was killed. Is everything ok there now?"

"Well there are few things that happened on Sanghelios that I'll explain when I get back home."

"You mean when you bring back home the two people you have with you?" Lord Hood says with a smirk, pointing at the two Sangheli beside Alex."

Lord Hood tries not to laugh at Alex as he rubs the back of his head. "Uh yes, I guess I should probably introduce them to you."

"Yes you probably should Alex." The Sangheli woman says hitting Alex on the back then turns to Lord Hood. "It is honor to meet you sir, my name is Resha Vadam, and this is my daughter Zume."

Lord Hood looks back and forth from Resha to Zume. He knew the moment the screen turned on who they were. For Alex to bring them in on their first video call since finding out that he has a hybrid granddaughter it's a bold move. Maybe Alex is just getting desperate or has lost his mind.

"So Alex, you brought your lover and daughter to meet me . . . via a video message?" Lord Hood glares at Alex.

"Pretty much, I wanted you to meet her as soon as possible though I'd prefer it'd be in person. This will have to do for now."

Lord Hood looks down at Zume who's remained silent since the start of their video chat. She looks nervous and he can't blame her one bit. This is the first time she's seen her grandfather and he can be quite intimidating at times. As much as Lord Hood wants to yell at Alex he restrains himself. It probably wouldn't go well if the first time Zume sees him he's yelling at her father.

Lord Hood takes a deep breath and looks at Zume. "So you're my granddaughter?"

Zume shyly nods. "That's what father tells me, it's an honor to finally meet you."

Lord Hood smiles. "It's nice to meet you too. I see why Alex risked everything to be with you . . . both of you."

Resha blushes as she holds Alex's arm. "Thank you sir, that means a lot coming from you."

Lord Hood tries to remain as emotionless as possible looking between Zume and Resha. As much as he wants to explode at Alex, doing it with Zume and Resha in the room doesn't seem appropriate. But the more he looks at Zume the less angry he becomes, as if she's somehow doing it on purpose. As much as he wants to ask question after question about Alex making him a grandfather Lord Hood knows it's better to save that for when they are alone. Right now he wants to know what Alex's plans on.

"So Alex, what do to plan on doing now with the Covenant defeated?"

Alex rubs the back of his head, blushing a little. "Well dad, I've already started on that, not sure how you'll react to it though."

"Oh and why is that?"

"I'll tell him my mate." Resha smiles as she pats Alex's shoulder and raises her hand showing Lord Hood the emerald ring on her ringer. "You're son proposed to me."

Lord Hood's expression suddenly changes from caring to furious. His face turns almost blood red and his veins look like they're about to pop. His eyes shoot daggers at Alex.

"Father, why does Grabsfather's face looks like it's about to explode?" Zume asks in the cutest way possible.

"Because he's probably about to kill me." Alex answers.

"Next time we see each other I just." Lord Hood growls.

"Please don't kill my father, I love him so much." Zume begs.

Lord Hood takes a few deep breaths to calm down. Rarely does he let himself get angry but this is one of those rare occassions. After a few deep, calming breaths, he calms down enough to think clearly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill your father. I do however want to know if he truly loves his mother, despite her being a different species . . . that tried to wipe out humanity. Has he thought all of this through? Your father has a habit of not thinking situations completely through."

"Don't worry dad, this is one of those rare occasions where I actually have thoughts things through." Alex replies with a smirk. "And yes I do love these two with all my heart. I wouldn't have proposed to Resha otherwise."

"I suppose you got a point there. Or, based on your current actions is believable, you have lost your mind." Lord Hood states looking as serious as he can before smiling. "But looking at you know I can see that is not true. You do love both of them severely, and will do anything to keep them safe. You have certainly proven that." Lord Hood replies crossing his arms. "We have a lot to discuss when you return home."

"I know dad, that'll be soon with my transfer coming through. So you might be seeing your granddaughter and future daughter in -law pretty soon."

"We'll see son, for now just focus on keeping your girls happy and safe."

Lord Hood presses the end button ending the call. That conversation was getting a little too emotional for Lord Hood than he thought it'd be. As mad as he was at least Lord Hood can't help but admit that he's happy for Alex finally having a family, though doing so did almost end a tense alliance.

" _That was more awkward than I thought it'd be. Maybe Alex isn't as out of his mind as I thought._ "

X

"Well that went better than I expected." Alex says releasing a sigh of relief as he turns off the monitor.

Resha shakes her head as Alex leans his head back as Zume turns around in his arms. The only times she's seen this nervous was when they admitted their love on Meridian, when Alex discovered Zume was his daughter,

and when Hunter found them making out. Every time Resha finds it hilarious as there's something she secretly enjoys about messing with her mate.

"Your father took it better then I thought he would." Resha says smiling at Alex as he holds Zume.

"I'm just surprised he didn't yell at me." Alex says then leans in to Resha so Zume can't hear him. "He might be waiting till him and I are alone to yell and kick my ass."

"And I cannot say I blame him one bit."

"Very funny honey." Alex smirks and looks down at Zume. "So sweetie, what do you think of your grandfather?"

"He seemed a little . . . stoic but friendly. Grandfather definitely enjoyed messing with you."

Alex laughs to himself knowing that it's kind of true. To Zume her grandfather was teasing him but Alex knows that he was being serious, though there was a little teasing. His father has always been stoic towards him with very few humorous moments. Alex never blamed his father as he knew the reasons for it, mostly his military career. As much as Alex looks up to his father he hopes to be more involved in his child's life.

"That's just how he is. Many people see your grandfather as emotionless but very devoted to the protection of the human race. Few get to see what he's really like and you'll be one of them."

"I hope so father."

"As do I my mate." Resha says as she licks Alex's cheek. "As long as Zume is taken care of, and I got you, I'm happy."

"And no offense but our daughter is definitely not safe here. Her getting kid napped and nearly killed is proof of that."

"I was thinking the same thing Alex." Resha replied looking down at Zume's injuries. "As much as I love my people and Sanghelios, Zume just can't live here safely. If we keep her here something like this is bound to happen again."

"That's why I suggest we do or take Zume some place she'll be safe."

"So father, what are we going to do now?" Zume asks looking Alex in the eyes.

Alex smiles as he gently pats Zume's head. "Sweetie, how would you like to come to Earth with me?"

Zume suddenly squeals so loud that it hurts Alex and Resha's ears. She quickly wraps her arms around Alex's neck and squeezes tight, as if she's trying to suffocate him. Resha can't help but smirk watching Alex struggle to breath under his daughter's strength and cuteness.

"YES DADDY, I'D LOVE TO GO TO EARTH WITH YOU!" Zume squeals so loud that half of the people in the base heard her.

Resha leans into Alex and whispers. "Are you sure about that taking us with you Alex, that's not something you should take into consideration lightly?"

Alex hugs Zume tightly and lays a hand on Resha's shoulder. "Resha, I wouldn't dream of going anywhere without you and Zume. Besides I don't think Sanghelios is safe for our daughter, sorry to but offensive in that matter but it's true. Come with me to Earth and I will make sure that nothing happens to you two ever again."

"But how can you know the future Alex? We don't know what could happen to Zume or any of us."

Alex smiles as he kisses Resha's cheek. "Resha, I don't know the future, but what I do know is that I have you and Zume by my side. Nothing is going to pull me away from you ever again. I love you two so much."

Resha grins as she grabs Alex's hand and moves it to her belly. "I think you mean the three of us?"

To be continued.

* * *

So Hunter is in the afterlife and finally is with Xulo, getting the paradise he deserves. Meanwhile Alex has propose to Resha who's said yes . . . finally. Zume is not safe and has been introduced to Lord Hood, even though it was through a video monitor. And Alex is taking Zume and Resha away from Sanghelios for their safety and going to Earth with them.

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll.


	21. Epilogue

Here we are, at long last, the final chapter of My Sangheli Daughter. I'm trying not to tear up writing this, I enjoyed writing this story. Plus, who doesn't get emotional during a wedding? Yes, at long last, we're coming to Alex and Resha's wedding. Even got a cliffhanger ending. Wouldn't be a John Storm story if it didn't end in a cliffhanger.

I know this ending was kind of predictable, but I wouldn't feel right if I didn't do it. Though there will be more to the chapter than a wedding.

Hope you enjoy the chapter

* * *

Epilogue

Manchester, England, one month later

Alex tries to remain calm as he looks across the cliff top before him. The normally secluded cliff is currently covered with people. Alex used to come here all the time when he was younger to think and relax. With the number of people here now that's impossible. Seeing this many people makes Alex nervous, not for the number of people but the reasons why they're here, his wedding.

Looking across the crowd, the normally calm Alex feels anxious. He knew there'd would be multiple people here but not this many. Thankfully most haven't noticed him yet and are leaving him alone for now. Though that'll change soon once the vows are finished.

"Alex, up here."

Alex looks up at the edge of the cliff to see the priest waving to him. To avoid the much-hated small talk Alex walks as fast as he can around the guests to the priest positioned at the altar.

"Father Donavan, is everything ready?"

"To my knowledge everything is situated and we're waiting on your bride Mr. Hood."

"Thank you, father, I'm glad you agreed to do the wedding. I figured most priests wouldn't agree to marry a human and Sangheli."

"Love is Love my friend. Doesn't matter to me that your fiancé is Sangheli. Just love her right and you'll do fine."

Alex smirks. "I don't plan on loving her any other way."

"Good, seeing how you react when Resha is around I'd be surprised if you ever treat her any other way." Father Donavan replies. "Speaking of Resha she should be ready any minute now. Be ready when she comes."

"I'm as ready as I can be."

The past month runs through Alex's mind as the guests take their seats and they wait for Resha. Alex remembers the week-long flight back to Earth vividly, he spent every waking moment with Resha and Zume. Every moment Zume was asleep Alex and Resha were cuddling together. They certainly would've done a little mating during that time, but they withheld their urges with Resha being pregnant. Alex handled that news better than Resha thought, turns out Alex was more than happy to have another child with Resha, but both wanted to keep it a secret from others until they were married, knowing the heavy criticism they'd receive for it. Alex got more than enough criticism when he arrived at Hood Manor and he and Lord Hood has a one on one talk, and that's putting it lightly. In all his years Alex had never seen his father angrier than that. Alex had never been so scared in his life. The words Lord Hood said will haunt him till the day he dies. Thankfully Lord Hood did eventually calm down and say he was glad that Alex is settling down with Resha and Zume. Alex's mother was much more receptive of Resha and Zume even hugging them the first time she saw them. Lord Hood was happy to see them but didn't do much beyond shake Resha's hand and let Zume hug him. Just about everyone they met acted nice around them, which surprised Alex, except for his siblings who said a lot of negative things behind Resha's back that Zume heard. Alex was furious when he found out and it didn't take much to shut them up. Since then Alex and Resha have been busy planning things out, Alex attempting to plan the future while Resha and his mother planned out the wedding.

Looking around now Alex would say that Resha and his mother did a marvelous job planning out the wedding. Though it's a small wedding on top of a hill Resha and Alex's mother made sure no expense was spared in the decorations, seating for the guests, and food. Alex never knew that Resha had a skill for decorating. Resha has found the most elegant white, flower arch she could find where Alex and his brothers are standing. Though the audience is only around forty people, the chairs have the most comfortable cushions for the guests. A red carpet covers the grass, separating the aisles. The only other decorations are the unusual red plants Resha choose, placed around the guests and the altar.

Alex smiles slightly as the guests begin getting situated. Though many are whispering to each other Alex can make out that they are talking about him marrying a Sangheli, most not in a good way. Alex knew there would be negative small talk about the wedding. He's heard it nonstop for weeks, even from the marines before he left Sanghelios. He just ignores them, if Alex cared about what they thought he wouldn't be marrying Resha. All Alex cares about is keeping Resha happy and Zume loved and safe.

"Ales are you sure about this?" Thomas Hood whispers to Alex so no one hears.

Alex turns to his right and glares daggers at Thomas. "Bro, you've been speaking out about my engagement to Resha ever since you first heard about it. I'm tired of hearing about it but please me quiet."

"I'm just curious about it baby bro. What do you see in her besides she's the mother of your child?"

A low growl escapes Alex's mouth as he stars down his older brother. "Because I really do love her. It is possible for love to transcend species. Resha and I are proof of that. We have been through hell and back together. After everything that's happened I can't imagine myself with someone else."

"But bro, haven't you thought of what everyone will think about this? I mean you're marrying a woman who's a member of a race that tries to exterminate us. I guarantee you she's killed quite a few humans."

"You're not the first person to say that to me Thomas. I understand Resha has killed ALOT of humans and it doesn't bother me. She knows I've killed many of her race as well and it doesn't seem to bother her. We've gotten past that, one thing we're trying to prove is that humans and Sangheli can work together."

"If you say so bro." Thomas replies rolling his eyes. "But what I don't understand is how you managed to even screw with Resha to begin with. I would've been repulsed at the thought of "entering" an Elite woman, let alone seeing one naked."

Alex shrugs his shoulders. "Different tastes I guess. I've been more intimate with her than any human woman. I can't explain but when we're . . . mating, well no words can describe how good and passionate it is."

Thomas sighs. "I guess I'll just never understand this situation."

"As long as you keep your mouth shut around Resha and Zume you got nothing to worry about. Now if you don't mind the wedding is about to start."

"How do you know that?"

Alex points to the back of the aisle at a man running towards the musician. "That guy is supposed to tell the musician when Resha is coming."

No sooner does Alex finish speaking the music starts with here comes the bride. The audience stands, many reluctantly, to see the bride. Alex stands at the attention as Zume, wearing a white dress appears at the doorway with her cousin Hector. Even from the altar Alex can see that Zume isn't happy wearing a dress, and he doesn't blame her, she's never liked dresses.

 _"Aw that is just too cute."_

Zume and Hector walk down the aisle together with Zume occasionally tossing flowers. Alex can tell that Zume is not enjoying her job. But she hides her dislike well and walks up the aisle till she reaches her father.

Alex pats Zume on the back as she stands never to him. "You did a good job Zume, and you look so cute."

Zume growls. "I'm doing this for you and mother."

"I know sweetie, I'll think of some way to make up for this."

"You had better father." Zume jokingly growls getting an eye roll from Alex.

Alex looks up the aisle and his heart starts beating faster at the sight of Resha. The white wedding dress Resha's wearing seems to glow in the sunlight. The dress clings to her body hardly hiding her curves, especially her chest. Finding a dress that fit Resha's chest, hips, and height, took a special dress maker, and looking at her now it certainly paid off. Resha looks like a Sangheli angel as she walks down the aisle, her face covered by a wedding gown. Even the audience seems to be captivated by her beauty.

Thel on the other hand, looks a little annoyed walking his sister down the aisle. He was very hesitant to walk his sister not understanding the human tradition of a bride's father escorting his daughter. But Resha was able to convince him to do it, considering he's the only family she has left.

Alex doesn't take his eyes off Resha, even when she stops in front of him and turns her head. Under the veil Resha is smiling as Thel lets go of her arm.

"Take care of my sister Spartan or you are dead." Thel whispers as he walks away.

Alex ignores Thel and takes Resha's hand in his. Both smile at each other, neither believing at first that they are finally here.

The priest steps up between Alex and Resha and clears his throat before speaking. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony, Alex Hood and Resha Vadam."

Alex leans in to Resha as the priest speaks and whispers. "You look beautiful my love."

Resha giggles quietly. "Anything got you my loving mate. After everything that's happened I want you to remember this day."

"Just looking at you now I'll already remember this day. I'm just happy to finally have you here with me."

"Despite all the hateful stares we're getting?"

Alex looks out over the audience and sees that Resha is not wrong. Nearly half the audience has disapproving looks, and a few looks like they might start screaming hatefully at him and Resha.

"Just ignore them Resha, I do. All that matters to me is that you, Zume, and our future child, are safe and happy."

Resha smiles under her veil at Alex. He has a way of making her feel loved in a room full of hate. Looking at Alex she doesn't feel any reluctance to marry him. Honestly, she's beyond happy to be here with Alex and is looking forward to the future.

"Now before we get to the vows the groom as written something he wants to read to the bride."

Alex reaches into his pocket and pulls out his notes to see Resha looking at him confused, as if she didn't find the human wedding unusual enough already. "Resha, after everything we've been through together, words cannot describe what I feel for you. Who would've thought that after the first time we met on Meridian that's we'd be here today. We tried to kill each other, and you nearly succeeded. I'm glad you stayed your blade, after I talked you down. We reluctantly worked together to survive through things neither of us would've survived alone. As we fought to survive I found myself drawn to you, physically at first. I couldn't figure it out at the time that I was slowly falling in love with you. At the time I thought it was just a physical attraction, just lust, but I quickly found out after we went our separate ways that there was more to it. Though it would be five years till we saw each other again I never stopped thinking of you, especially of the last night we were together. I thought it was just lust for the longest time, until I saw you again, and realized that it wasn't lust but love." Alex pauses for a moment. "Since then we've had a tough time trying to be together. Everyone was against us being a couple, but I ignored them. I followed my heart with you and Zume and I do not regret a moment we've been together."

Alex looks out over the audience to see many confused looks. Most are trying to figure out where he's going with his speech. Others and disagreeing with every word he's saying, and Alex knows it's because Resha's a Sangheli. Alex gave up caring what other people thought about his relationship with Resha long ago.

"A lot of people will say that the only reason I'm marrying you is because you are the mother of my daughter. I assure you that is fair from the truth, though I do love you for that reason too." Alex takes Resha's hand in his and looks her in the eyes. "I'm marrying you because I love you more than life itself. I can't imagine being with any other woman other than you. I know now that you are the woman God made for me to spend the rest of my life with. My only regret is that we didn't do this sooner, but I'm happy that we're here."

Resha tries to remain calm as she fights back a tear as Alex continues. "Resha, I know that the future may have some dark moments, no doubt we'll face a lot of prejudice for ours. Hopefully our children will not suffer hatred for being hybrids. Who knows what the future holds, but I am not worried about the future. If I got you by my side I can face whatever comes my way. My love for you will never end, no matter what we face. Resha, my love . . . I will love you forever, even in the afterlife."

The room falls silent when Alex finishes speaking, many with tears in their eyes. Alex can see even his father was touched by his speech. Looking at Resha, Alex thinks she's about to break down crying. She knew he loved her deeply, and Alex has never been shy about staring his love for her, but to hear it in such words shocks even her. Even Zume is in tears, and she hates anything emotional.

"That was beautiful Alex." Resha says wiping a tear from her eye. "I wish I could express my love for you in any way close to that."

Alex smirks as he grips Resha's hand. "You don't have to do anything to show me. Just agreeing to marry me and standing her with me shows me how much you love me."

"And I will never stop loving you, no matter what people say or do or what the universe throws our way." Resha replies smiling at Alex. "I'm sure I can think of _some way_ to show you my love. But for now, I'll settle with becoming your wife."

"Then I guess we should continue the wedding then." Alex says then turns to the priest. "You may resume with the vows."

The priest clears his throat. "Alex, do you take Resha Vadam, to be your lawfully wedded life? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part. And hereto do you pledge your faithfulness to Resha?"

"I do." Alex answers as he smiles at Resha.

"Very good Mr. Hood." The priest turns to Resha. "Resha, do you take Alex Hood, to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. And hereto you pledge your faithfulness to Alex?"

Resha smiles at Alex as she tightens her grip on his hands. "I do, forever my love."

"Then by the power vested in me . . ." The pastor looks around one last time to make sure that no one objects. ". . . I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Alex reaches up and gently grabs Resha's shoulder as she brings her mandibles close together and they lean in to each other. The kiss is quick as their lips touch for a moment before separating, both smiling as they part. Many members in the audience gagged at the sight of a human and Sangheli kiss while the others cheer.

"Ew gross." Zume says getting a laugh from Alex and Resha.

The priest waves his arms to silence the cheering crowd. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Hood; may God bless you both with a long and happy life together."

"There's no question about that, he's already blessed me so much."

Alex looks out over the audience, not really caring about their reaction to their now official marriage, a little curious as to how they're reacting. From what Alex can see it's still mixed, thankfully with most people smiling or cheering that he's finally married. Alex can see a couple of disapproving looks and one-person booing, which doesn't surprise him. What surprises Alex is that his father is smiling, something Alex didn't think he'd see. Alex guesses that his father is just glad to see him finally settle down, even if it is with a Sangheli.

Looking down at Zume, she seems to be holding back her happiness, only smiling. Alex figured she'd be jumping up and down like crazy after the vows. Thankfully Alex had a talk with Zume before the wedding for her to calm down. Though it looks like Zume's having trouble staying calm Alex is just glad to see her calm for once.

Alex looks at Resha and notices a tear running down her cheek. Giving the situation Alex must guess they're tears of joy. Though Alex is shocked to see them, he's only seen Resha cry once, when Zume was injured, and he didn't think she'd cry during their wedding.

Alex reaches up and wipes a tear from his wife's cheek. "Are these tears of joy my love?"

"Joy doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling." Resha gently grabs her husband's hand. "I never thought that I would have a loving husband that cares about me as much as you do, or that it was even possible for a male to love a female the way this much. I always thought I'd end up as some Keep Lord's consort, or die in battle, until you came along and showed what love and compassion really is. I would say that I'm the luckiest woman alive."

"And I'll make sure you'll never feel any less." Alex replies, ignoring the stares from the audience as he places a hand on her belly, feeling the child inside her. "I don't care what anyone says, you and the children are what matters to me."

Resha licks Alex's cheek making several people in the audience gasp. "Who would've thought that after all this time after Meridian that we'd be here. It is as if a dream of mine has come true."

"That makes both of us, a dream one that I'm happy has finally come true." Alex replies as he turns to walk down the aisle. "Now what do you say we begin our lives together as husband and wife?"

Resha grips Alex's hand. "Lead the way my loving husband."

* * *

UNSC Command Facility, Sydney, Australia 15 years later.

"Mrs. Vian, I have a meet with the TF Shadow committee soon so hold my calls for a bit."

Mrs. Vian looks up from painting her nails to see the Three Star General standing in front of her desk. "Of course, General Hood, today's been slow, so I doubt anyone will come by."

General Hood rolls his eyes as he walks towards his office. "I wouldn't say that; my oldest daughter is coming by soon so don't fall asleep."

"Oh, so I finally get to meet . . . Zume, right?"

General Hood shrugs his shoulders. "Sure, if only for a moment. I'm busy so it'll have to be quick. Just let me know when she gets here."

"How will I know it's her? I've never seen a picture of her."

"Trust me you'll know." General says smirking as he closes his office door.

Mrs. Vian shrugs her shoulders as she continues painting her nails. General Hood has been so private when it comes to his family that she's given up trying to figure out his family. All Mrs. Vian knows for certain about General Hood is married . . . the first known human to marry a Sangheli . . . and has at least three children. General Hood doesn't even say their names in front of her. Though if the rumors about him are true she doesn't blame him. Mrs. Vian tries not to think of it and instead focuses on her nails.

Mrs. Vian finishes painting her nail just as the lobby door opens. Thinking it's just another soldier, and distracted by her nails, Mrs. Vian doesn't look up to see who it is.

"I'll be with you a moment." Mrs. Vian shouts then blows her nails to dry them.

Mrs. Vian jumps when the visitor grabs the edge of her desk, the sight of such large hands shocking her, followed by a deep but feminine voice. "Corporal Hood to see General Hood."

Mrs. Vian looks up and freezes at the sight of a female Sangheli wearing a UNSC uniform stands in front of her desk. Looking at the Sangheli nearly sends Mrs. Vian into a panic, until she spots the Corporal enigma on her shoulder, the name Hood showing on her chest, and the Marine First Force Recon symbol is on her shoulder. Upon looking closer at the Sangheli, once her heart rate goes down, she notices that the Sangheli has hair and hands like a human. Looking her over Mrs. Vian assumes that she's looking at not just the first Sangheli Marines but also the first human/Sangheli hybrid. Mrs. Vian heard that there was one in the UNSC but never believed it.

The Sangheli rolls her eyes, apparently Mrs. Vian's reaction annoyed her a little. "Is General Hood in, I'm supposed to see him?"

"Uh yes ma'am . . . he's waiting for you." Mrs. Vian stutters then buzzes for General Hood. "General Hood, Corporal Hood is here to see you."

Thanks Mrs. Vian, I'm finishing up a call so tell my daughter it'll be a minute.*

Mrs. Vian's eyes appear to bulge out of her head, making the Sangheli Corporal smirk, at General Hood's response. "Yes sir."

Corporal Hood remains standing at Mrs. Vian's desk as she hangs up. "You seemed surprised ma'am."

"Forgive me Corporal, two big surprises like this is nearly too much for me." Mrs. Vian replies as she sits down. "First finding out that the rumors about the Sangheli Marine are true, and second that you're the General's daughter. I knew that the General's married to a Sangheli, So I'm if you're his step daughter."

"No ma'am, I am Three Star General Alex Hood's biological daughter." Corporal Zume Hood responds. "You'd be surprised how many people make that mistake."

"Oh, my goodness, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's fine, I got used to the reactions I received long ago. As long as you don't try anything physical it's alright."

"Oh, I'm assuming quite a few people have . . . bullied you for being a hybrid."

"Unfortunately, yes, but thankfully most are too intimidated by my size to do anything. Though that works in both negative and positive regards. "Zume nods, smiling down Mrs. Vian. "I have yet to meet a human male that is attracted to me and every Sangheli male I've met refused to date me when they found out I'm a hybrid."

"Oh, you poor thing, just keep your head up and you'll meet the right person."

"Maybe but I have no interest in dating right now, I'm still young."

"Try young, stubborn, and crazy, just like your father."

Zume turns around and sees her aging father standing in the door way. The last fifteen years have been good to him, with very little signs of aging, other than his hair starting to turn grey. Though the years of desk work have affected his physique a little Alex is still in good shape. Zume knows from experience that Alex is still a force to be reckoned with, as is her mother.

Zume immediately comes to attention and salutes Alex, who salutes her back, laughing a little. "At ease Corporal, when it's just us you don't have to salute me."

"Sorry father, basic and Advanced training did a good job at conditioning me." Zume says as she lowers her arm.

"That's the point of it." Alex replies trying not to laugh.

"So, she is your daughter, I thought she was joking." Mrs. Vian interrupts.

"Yes, she is proudly my daughter." Alex replies smiling at Zume motioning for her to follow him into his office. "Hold my calls Mrs. Vian, there's some . . . important information I need to discuss with my daughter."

"Of course, General Hood."

0

"I'm doing good I guess, still worn out from Advanced Training." Zume replies as she sits down. "So, I take it you didn't bring me here just to chat?"

"Well I figured I'd take this opportunity to catch up with you first, tell you how things at home are doing, then there's something important that we need to discuss."

"Oh alright, it's been a while since I've seen the family. How's mother doing father? I got a message earlier that she had to go to the hospital."

"Good for the moment, we had a bit of a scare yesterday. I'm uncertain of all the details but she's having a hard time going through this pregnancy."

"Oh, I didn't know that mom was pregnant . . . again."

Alex can't help but smirk. "We just found out for certain a week ago."

Zume shakes her head trying not to laugh. "Now I see why Uncle Victor call you a baby making machine, with six children now. You and mom are way too old to be popping out children."

Alex laughs, knowing that what Zume said is true. After six kids so far, not including the one in Resha's womb, Alex is surprised he's still sane. His oldest son Hunter is nearly old enough to join the military, wanting to be like the Spartan he's named after. His second daughter Xulo is just becoming a teenager, and much to Alex's horror, is discovering boys. Alex's third daughter Zathora, named after Resha's mother, is devoted to her studies, and despite being only eight, is considered by many to be a genius. The twins, Carlos and Carmen, are nearly old enough to start school and are the most troublesome of the children.

"Tell me something I don't know. I'm old enough to be a grandfather. But it's not like your mother is going to give me a choice. She wants as many children as possible." Alex says smirking. "Though even she said this child will be the last."

Zume shakes her head. "I know it took mom a while to get used to how human relationships work, with the female controlling the relationship. I figured mom would force you to keep giving her children till you died."

"Very funny Zume, thankfully that is not the case. This last incident changed her mind completely, she's done having children after this one."

"And what was wrong with mom?"

"She was running a high fever and was worried about the baby. The doctor said that she's getting close to menopause, this last child is pushing it." Alex answers. "Don't worry, your mother is fine and so is the baby."

"Good, hopefully I can see her soon. I haven't seen the family in a while."

"You'll get to see them soon, trust me. Your mother has been on my back to get you home. Why do you think I'm always nearby?"

"Well it's not that I don't appreciate the guidance, but I don't always need your help."

Alex glares at Zume. "Really? I've had to constantly be there for ever since you went to basic, especially after that incident with your Drill Sergeant. If it wasn't for me intervening you wouldn't even have graduated, if not have ended up in jail."

"Just because I beat up a couple of recruits, they tried to rape me, of course I was going to fight back."

Alex sighs remembering the event at Basic. It was the fourth week into the Marine Basic and everything was going smoothly. Zume was at the top of her class, putting the other cadets to shame. Though while Zume was doing great some of the other cadets hated her for the sole reason that she was half Sangheli. So, to teach her a lesson they snuck into the female barracks, paid the female cadets to not intervene, and tried to beat and rape Zume. They underestimated Zume and she easily beat them, sending three of them to the emergency. Unfortunately, that wasn't the end of the nightmare, just the beginning. The Drill Sergeant in charge, who had a hatred for the Sangheli, saw it as an opportunity to frame Zume saying that she attached them first. Without anyone to defend her, all witnesses being bought off, Zume was brought up on charges of assault. With little options Zume had no choice but to contact her father who was beyond infuriated when he found out. The whole place seemed to come to a halt when Alex stepped onto the base. It didn't take long for Alex to intimidate the Colonel into cooperating and the Drill Sergeant into confessing.

"You did the right thing Zume, certainly handled yourself better than I would. Even I couldn't have predicted that the Drill Sergeant would falsely accuse you of starting the fight. At least you called me immediately afterwards."

"Not like I had much of a choice. I would've preferred fixed things myself, but I know that was beyond my ability. But at least I got to kick some ass." Zume replies with a smile. "By the way, what happen to the Drill Sergeant who framed me."

A devilish smile forms on Alex's face. "I had him stationed to the worst front-line unit possible. I can't mention the name of the planet, but I imagine he's probably freezing his ass off right now."

"Sounds too good to me. At least those boys who tried to have their way with me are in prison."

"Well I tried to get their sentences longer but forty years each is still good enough for me."

"Especially considering you got them sentenced to a Siberian." Zume says smiling at her father. "They learned too late that you don't mess with the Hood family."

"Judging by the results of people who mess with you it should be don't mess with Zume."

"I gave you to thank for that, you trained me well."

"Sometimes a little too well." Alex replies shaking his head. "I think you took my advice on how to deal with bullies when we first met a little too literally. You've gotten kicked out of two private schools because of it."

"What do you expect dad, they were being way too physical for me to ignore them?" Zume growls softly. "You know I don't let people walk over me."

Alex can't help but laugh, what Zume says is true. She's never been one to let people harness her, even the slightest, especially when she started going to school. Because Zume's a Hood she got the opportunity to go to the best private schools possible, for free. But, because she's half Sangheli, the other kids picked on her heavily. Zume never took it well and fought back, resulting in her being kicked out of two private schools. After the second time Alex decided it was best to home school Zume.

"I know, you just need to learn to control your temper better."

"That'll probably never happen." Zume replies laughing. "So, dad, I know you didn't call me here just to talk. I know there's something important you want to discuss."

"Just like me, you like getting straight to the point. You got some time off coming anyway and your mother wants to see you, so we can talk more than." Alex grins as he walks around his desk and sits down. "What I'm about to discuss with you is serious business and doesn't leave this room for now."

Zume sits down on the other side of the desk. "Ok dad, is there something serious going on?"

"Kind of, nothing serious in terms of life threatening. But it stills something that is long overdue if you ask me." Alex replies trying to get serious. "The UNSC and Sangheli Council have finally decided to create a joint team with both human and Sangheli team members."

"Uh did hell freeze over or something? I figured it'd be the Tribulation before the Sangheli and humans would agree to make a team together."

"That's what they said when your mother and I got married. We proved them idiots wrong." Alex replies smirking. "I guess this team proves that."

"I guess it does, but what can you tell me about it? Like what will the team be doing?"

"I can't really say here, a lot of it is still classified, for the moment. But I can tell you that the team will be doing Black Op style missions for both the UNSC and Sangheli Council. I won't have any say on the missions, so you'll be on your own . . . with the rest of the team."

"Huh, not really the answer I was looking for, but I guess I understand, it still being classified in all. As long as I get to know the full details at some point I'll be happy." Zume replies then a thought gets into her mind. "So, wait, if you're not in charge of the team then why are you telling me about it?"

"You really don't understand military policies, do you?" Alex says smiling. "I'm in charge of picking the team members, except for the Sangheli member, he's been chosen already. I'm telling you because I chose you as one of the members."

"Father, are you serious!" Zume gasps.

Alex nods. "Yes, and not because you're my daughter. Though you graduated advanced training only a week ago you're already more skilled than most ODST and Ultra's."

"That's the benefit of growing up around Marines and Spartans, and mother teaching me how to swordfight."

"You're welcome for letting you have such a great childhood." Alex smiles watching Zume get restless. "Don't tell your mother but you're better with a blade than she is."

"Oh, I'm sure that mother knows, especially after our last sparring session." Zume replies with a big smile. "So, what can you tell me about the team, and why you chose me? I know there must be another reason than my talent. I know you wouldn't choose such a rookie soldier like me despite my skills."

"Well the other reason is because I thought the team needed more than one Sangheli on the team. Even though you're a hybrid you look Sangheli enough to be counted as one. Plus, I wanted a Sangheli on the team I fully trust and that's you."

Zume looks at Alex a little shocked, not fully understanding the reason. "Ok, kind of sounds like a BS answer but I guess it's good enough for now. But what about the team?"

"I can't really say much right now other than what I've already said. Since I just chose the team members, and don't really have authority in the team's operations, there's only so much I can tell you." Alex reluctantly answers knowing that it won't fully satisfy Zume but not having much choice. "I can tell you that you'll recognize at least two people I've chosen."

"Really, who?"

"Shawn, I know you remember him. The other is Shade, though she's more for technical support than a combat role. Though the team could certainly use her sniper skills."

"Huh, Shawn is definitely a good choice, despite his age, but I'm surprised you picked Shade."

"I don't see why you would be. You know what your adopted sister is capable of." Alex answers. "Shade is one of the best snipers I've ever seen, and her technological skills have no equal."

"Since you put it that way the team sounds like a good place for her. We both know that she needs some socializing, the girl is why too shy. Plus, with her on the team I don't think there's much we can't achieve, assuming you chose the others well."

"Don't worry about that, I did my research thoroughly, even on the Sangheli member. You know I wouldn't have taken these designs lightly, even picking you as a potential member." Alex replies then looks at his watch. "Ah crap, I'm sorry to say this but we're going to have to cut this reunion short. I'm supposed to meet with the others in charge of Task Force Shadow in a few minutes to discuss the final decisions."

"Oh, then why did you invite me so close to the meeting?"

"Because it was the earliest time I could arrange this meeting. Between your mother's pregnancy and arranging Task Force Shadow I've barely had any time to do much else. Just don't tell your mother what I said."

"I'll make no promises, I enjoy seeing mother chase after you."

"I know, I remember the last time she did." Alex says trying not to laugh, before getting serious. "Before you leave I need to know that you fully understand this team and what is asked of you before agreeing to it. Task Force Shadow will be not just a team for UNSC but the Sangheli as well. Your actions WILL reflect on both the UNSC and Sangheli Council and have effects on both. That is a lot of responsibility to ask from someone so young. The missions will be dangerous, there's no telling what you'll face out there. So, I need your answer Zume, can you handle the responsibility and tasks that Task Force Shadow demands?"

Zume lowers her head to think for a moment. Until Alex brought up all the responsibility that the team would bestow upon her Zume was ecstatic about being chosen. The thought of having two completely different species relying on her sends shivers down her spine. If she messes up or does something even the slightest dishonorable then the consequences would be severely dire. But Zume's never been one to say no to a challenge, especially something like this. The chance to fight across the known galaxy, with countless adventures awaiting her fills Zume's mind with curiously and excitement. This is also an opportunity to make a name for herself, instead of coasting on her father's family nobility. Ever since Zume was a little girl she's dreamed of an opportunity like this.

Zume smiles as she looks at Alex. "Father . . . I'd be honored to serve on Task Force Shadow."

The End?!

* * *

After all this time Alex and Resha are finally married and living their lives as a family. A life of retirement and children, hopefully Alex is ready to finally settle down. But what does the future hold for Zume?

So, this is it, My Sangheli Daughter is finally done. I didn't think it would take me this long to finish it, but I had fun writing it. I hope ya'll had as much fun reading it then I did writing it. 

I promise this isn't the end of Zume. Her story will continue in the sequels. Who knows, she may even grow up to be better than her father.

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll


End file.
